Forever After
by obiwankatie
Summary: The 12th chapter is now up. Please review, whether u want a sequel or not, otherwise you can sit back and enjoy yourself with my new story, Mystiscia. Ok, for those of you in a nutshell, this story's based off the movie Ever After!
1. Once Upon a Time...

****

Forever After

Hi!!!!!!!! How are you all? I'm doin' great. I wrote this story, and it's not finished, but I like it, so I'm going to finish it, and fast! I'm not proceeding with my other Pokemon story, I don't like it. I don't own Pokemon, ok?! 

Oh, this story is very similar to Ever After, if you've ever seen it. It's my favorite movie. I just saw it, so I'm in the mood for a medieval story…I think I'm going to model a Card Captors story after Ever After, too, but Pokemon first!

~Updated 3-6~ Ok, I wanted to read my fic, cuz I love it, and I noticed there were a lot of mistakes and all. I'm sorry. I was twelve when I wrote it and was ill educated in literature, ok? And my computer screwed the formatting on it, so there are some parts where they're talking and it goes on to another line, and I'm sorry. I don't have time to go through and fix it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Misty Waterflower pranced around the room in the new dress her father had sent her. He wanted her to wear it when she met her new mother. The dress was a spring green renaissance style. It went down to her feet, poofed out at the shoulder, and then went back at her elbows. It had all the strings and things that many of the other 16th century resses had. 

"Misty! Calm down! I must fix your hair!" The servant cried out. Joyce loved Misty, she really did, but that girl had so much energy! "Please sit down!" She cried out again. Misty's other favorite servant, Jeinine, came in to help capture the little girl.

"Misty! Don't you want to look well for your new mother? You must, then, settle down!" Jeinine said. Misty sat down on her bed, her feet still fidgeting. "Thank god!" She sighed. Joyce settled down next to Misty, and started brushing her hair. "Now, the Baroness has 3 children, one of which lives in Jhoto, married. The other two are a little older than you. Lily is a year older then you, and Daisy is your age. They will arrive at noon. Only 3 hours from now!" Jeinine explained. Joyce finished with the girl's hair. She braided the sides and attached them together in the back.

"Don't go and get all messy, now, ya hear?!" Joyce said as she got up. "You're father wants the Baroness to think of you as a lady, not a messy little girl!" She joked. 

"Yeah!" Misty replied. She ran out of the room and down to the kitchen, then out the kitchen door. Tracy was there, waiting for her. He had a sketchpad in his hands, and was drawing Misty's Eevee. 

When he looked up, he was shocked. "M-misty! You l-look like a…girl!" He stuttered. She looked menacingly at him. 

"I am a girl, you half wit!" She sneered. She then ran over and tackled him. She started punching him in the stomach. Although the boy was 2 years older, Misty was strong and stubborn. She kept punching till he finally got her off him, by using his Pokemon. He called his Marril out, who drenched the girl. She got furious, and ran off to the pond behind the house. That's where her Pokemon, besides Eevee, lived. She hadn't caught them in Pokeballs because she was still too young. She got to the pond, and whistled for her Pokemon. They appeared from under the water in seconds. "Trilin! Trilon! Water gun Tracy!" She shouted. Her 2 Staryus obeyed. Tracy was soaked.

"My sketch pad!" He screamed as he looked at it. It laid on the ground, a little water on it. He picked it up and looked through it. "Good, none of the pictures were damaged," He sighed.

Misty just rolled her eyes.

"Good job, guys!" She congratulated her Pokemon. She went over to the pond. "Hi, Goldeen!" She greeted her fish. It nuzzled against her hand, making her giggle. "Guess what?" She asked it. "I'm getting a mother!" She screamed. 

She started running around the little field they were in, Eevee following at her heels. "Father is bringing her home today. She has 3 girls, too! Although one is married, so she won't be here. I think they'll be great!" She commented as she flopped down into the grass beside Tracy.

"Hey! I think your Pokemon are ready to get in real battles!" He said, looking up from his sketchpad.

"Were you listening to anything I just said?!?!?" Misty yelled.

"Yeah. You were going on about how you were getting a new mother. It's great, really, but I noticed that your Staryus are looking stronger. You could battle them in the upcoming Pokemon contest! It's divided into age groups, and I'm entering, too. You really should!"

"That'd be fun!" Misty squealed. She loved her Pokemon, and if they could battle…it would be so much fun! "Can you register me? I'll ask daddy tonight. I know he'll say yes, but I should still ask. This is great! A new mother and sisters and I can battle Pokemon! This day is great!" She yelled as she ran around some more. She fell back into her original spot, and closed her eyes. Tracy was drawing her Goldeen. 

She'd been asleep for a while when = Tracy looked over at her. He'd been drawing all of her Pokemon, he hadn't noticed she'd fallen asleep. "Hey, Misty, wake up!" He nudged her. She stirred, but refused to rise. "Misty!" He yelled. She moaned, and opened her eyes.

"What?!"

"You'd fallen asleep! What time is your father returning?"

"Noon."

Tracy looked at his wristwatch. "It's almost 12, you've gotta get back!" He shouted. She immediately shot up and dashed home. Eevee following her Eevee is always following her ^_^. When she arrived, the servants were already lining up. She stood next to Joyce and Jeinine, who were amazed at how she had gotten so messy.

"Misty, look at yourself! You're drenched and all muddy, not to mention that you're hair is ruined from, I'm guessing, running. I told you not to ruin it!" Jeinine scolded. The trumpets then sounded that the master was arriving. "To late now." She muttered. Everyone stood straighter as the carriages came into sight. They pulled up to the house, and stopped. Jonathan hopped off the top of the first. 

"Misty!" He greeted his daughter. She ran up into his arms. He held her and looked at her. "I was wanting to present a lady to your mother, but I guess you'll do." He said with a smile, Misty's even bigger. She hopped down and watched the others come out of the carriages. Out came 2 girls, their eyes wide. They looked around, in amazement. They were in matching dresses, except one was light blue and the other pale yellow. Then, a hand stuck out of the carriage. The doorman took hold of it, and a woman came out. She had very pale skin, and her long, dark purple hair was pulled up in a fancy headpiece. She looked around, with an emotionless expression. She then looked at Misty and her father.

"It's so…quaint." She said with some happiness. "You must be Misty." She said, looking at the carrot-top. "I am Malena."

  
Misty smiled and curtsied. "I am honored to have you as my mother." She said with a huge smile. 

"Yes…"

"Misty, these are Daisy and Lily." Jonathan introduced. The blonde curtsied at Daisy and the blue headed one curtsied at Lily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." They said in unison. 

Misty stood there, awestruck. She then curtsied. "The pleasure's all mine."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Daddy?" Misty asked as she hopped up onto her huge bed.

"Yes, Mist." Mist was his pet name for her.

"Well…Tracy said my Pokemon are all ready to battle, so I want to know if I can join the upcoming Pokemon Festival?" She asked.

"Of coarse you can! And, I have just the thing to help you!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out something that was hidden in his fist. Misty squealed as he slowly opened his fist. When he opened it, she squealed.

"Father! Those are Pokeballs! Where did you get them?!" She asked as she picked them up. There were 5 of the multi-colored balls, all in their mini form.

"One of my friends, Kurt, made them. I told him how you love your Pokemon, and he told me that if I got him the apricorns, he'd make them for me. Look, they have the picture of the Pokemon on it." He pointed out. Misty enlarged one of them.

"This is for Goldeen!" She squealed as she pointed at it. "And this is for Trilin, and Trilon! She said when she enlarged their balls. "Oh, and Eevee's!" She pointed to the little picture of her Eevee. "That's a Psyduck, father! I don't have one of those!" She said when she enlarged the last one. It suddenly opened up, and a beam of red light shot out and landed on the end of her bed.

"Psy…duck?" It said.

"Father! A Psyduck! I love it!" She said as she threw her arms around him. He just chuckled.

"Knew you'd like it. Now, Psyduck gets very powerful when it gets a headache. So, be patient with it." He told her as she still had him in a giant bear hug. "And, I have something else for you." He told her. She pulled out of the hug and looked questiongly up at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Let me find it…" He started looking through his travel bag.

"Psyduck, return." She pointed the Pokeball at the duck, and it returned.

"Here we go…" He pulled out a little red book and handed it to Misty.

"Pokenolis." She read. She looked at her father. "What is it?"

"It's a book. Written by the famous Professor Oak and his helpers. It's a bit complex for a 9 year old…but you'll get it. And, of coarse, I'll help. I think you'll love it. It also has some fairy tales about how Pokemon and humans joined in peace."

"Can we read it tonight?" She pleaded.

"No, not tonight. You need some sleep to train tomorrow. The festival is only a week away!" He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. He then put the Pokeballs on her nightstand, and left her room. 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Mother! Please let me enter the festival!" Prince Ashton asked for the twentieth time.

"No, Ash. It would not be fair if you won. You've been around them all your life…and you have some of the 

stongest ones at your fingertips." Queen Delilah said sternly. 

"But father won't give me his! He told me that, and I'm fine with that! I've raised the Pikachu I found…along with some others…Please mother?!" He asked again.

"Ask your father." She sighed, sitting down in the chair she was near. Ash ran out of the room, to his father's business room. 

"Father?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, son?" Lance asked, looking up from his papers.

"Can I enter the Pokemon Festival? I don't want to use your Pokemon, I've raised my own!" He said quickly.

"No." Lance replied, then got back into his papers.

"But father! Please?! I am a good trainer, and I just want to do something for the festival! PLEASE?!"

"No!" He yelled. Ash hung his head in defeat. 'Father is so stubborn…But I'll be in that festival…I know it.'

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Misty trained hard for 6 days, also having lessons from her stepmother about being a lady. She liked the training better. Tracy helped her, and even gave her "A water stone?!" Misty held the stone in her hands.

"Yes, Mother came across it while she was cleaning the house. She gave it to me to use…but I can't, so I'm letting you have it. Once you use it, you can give it back, it can be used again."

"Oh, Trac, you're the best! I'm going to use it on Trilin!" She pulled out her Pokemon's Pokeball, and the Staryu popped out. "Do you want to evolve, Trilin?" The Pokemon responded by nodding. "Oh, yeah!" She placed the stone next to it, and it glowed white.

"I gotta sketch this!" Tracy said as he pulled out his pencil.

"Trilin!" Misty screamed as she put her arms around her new Starmie. "Now, Trilin, return!" She put the Pokemon back into its Pokeball, which picture changed. It was now a Starmie on the top. "Tracy! You're the best!" She screamed as she threw her arms around the boy.

"Aw, Misty, it's nothin!" He responded.

"I gotta show father!" She gasped. She tossed the stone to Tracy. "Thanks again!" She yelled as she dashed off to her manor. When she got home, she ran through the house till she got to her father's study. "Daddy?! Are you in here?" She said as she opened the door.

"Yes, Mist, what is it?"

"I have to show you this!" She pulled out Starmie's Pokeball and released the Pokemon.

"Wow! You evolved Staryu! That's very impressive, Mist!" He hugged his little girl. "I think you are fully ready to battle tomorrow." He told her, she just beamed.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Mom, if I can't be in the competition, then why do I have to watch it?!" The prince whined as the royal family seated themselves on thrones in front of the battleground. 

"Because, Ash, I said so. You need to be polite with the people of the land. You'll rule over this land one day. The people want to know you. And stop whining about not being able to battle. It's not that big of a deal, so stop making it one." Delilah scolded. She seated herself to the right of her husband, Ash to the left of Lance.

"Stop complaining. Now!" Lance said, immediately quieting the boy. Lance noticed this and stood. The whole stadium quieted, waiting for their king to speak. "We are all gathered here today, in Cerulean Stadium, to watch young people battle. The winner of each age group will be invited to the Indigo Stadium for a grand feast, along with a medal. Now, let the matches begin." Lance's voice echoed through the packed stadium, and when it dispersed, everyone cheered. The king sat himself, and the referee came out. The announcer, whom was seated at

the top of the stadium, started to speak.

"The first competitors are Mercies and Nelson…." He went on about who was from where and what age group they were in. Ash wasn't listening. He just sat there, on the throne, with his elbow resting on his knee and his head in his hand. 'I want to be in this…not here. This is so boring. That Bulbasaur is going to win, it has type advantage and it's been trained better. You can see it in its eyes.' Ash kept thinking to himself about each of the battles, who would win and who was a better trainer. He was right about the winners each time. 

It was nearing the end of the day, only a few more battles. "And now, Misty Waterflower against Gary Oak. Misty is 9 years old, as is Gary. Misty is a hometown girl, and the only girl to make it to the last battle in her age group. Gary is from Pallet Town, the famous Samual Oak's grandson. The battle is a 3 on 3. Let's go!"

A girl stepped out and climbed up to the trainer's box. Ash took his head out of its comfortable position and sat up. This girl had fiery red hair, which was put up in a bun. She was wearing a simple gown, easy to move in. It was green and had a white apron on it. 'Her Pokeballs are probably in the apron's pockets.' Ash thought as he watched her prepare for battle. 

Gary stepped out, but Ash didn't notice. He just watched the girl.

Delilah was delighted that there were some girls in this festival. It always helped when some females were in the battles. None of the girls had made it to the finals, but none seemed as spirited as this one. Lance hated the idea of women battling Pokemon. They didn't have the talent. 'I should've passed that law against females in the Pokemon contests.' He thought to himself as he prepared to watch yet another girl get killed. The other 3 were taken care of really easily. 

"Trilin, go!" Misty said as she pulled out a Pokeball and let it fly. A very, very healthy looking Starmie popped out. 

At the same time that she threw out hers, Gary threw out his. "Hustof, go!" He screamed as he tossed the Pokeball. A decent looking Diglet appeared from it. He then saw Misty's Pokemon, and his face drained of its color. 'Ground's weak against water. Fool.' Ash thought from his spot. 

"Trilin, bubble attack!" Misty shouted. / "Diglet, scratch!" Gary yelled at the same time. The Pokemon both attacked, but since Starmie didn't have to move, Diglet was the one who got hurt. It fainted.

"Return." Gary said as the Pokemon returned to its Pokeball. "Now! Electrode, go!" He threw out another Pokeball. Misty expected this. She kept her Starmie out there, though. It was strong and it could do some amount of damage.

"Trilin, swift!" She ordered before Gary could do anything. Starmie shot out the yellow stars, each hitting Gary's Electrode. It hurt the electric ball, but it didn't do any real amount of damage.

"Electrode, Thunder!" Gary shouted to it. It obeyed, but the attack missed as Misty ordered Starmie to use agility. It dodged the onslaught.

"Trilin, Psychic!" She shouted. She'd taught it some psychic attacks this week, and it knew psychic. It attacked Electrode, and the Pokemon fainted. Gary recalled it.

"Bulbasaur, go!"

"Ok, Trilin, return! Good job." She put the Pokeball in her apron pocket and pulled out another Pokeball. "Your turn, Eevee." The little brown and white Pokemon shot out.

"Bulbasaur, vine whip!"/"Eevee, agility!" The Pokemon both did their attacks, but Bulbasaur didn't even touch Eevee.

"Now, Eevee! Tackle!" Eevee tackled Bulbasaur, and he fainted.

"All 3 of Gary's Pokemon have fainted. Misty is the winner."

"Yeah! I won!" Misty ran out of the box and out onto the field. Eevee ran up to her and jumped into her arms, and she hugged it fiercely. 

"Amazing, folks. A girl has won a battle, and she didn't even use all 3 Pokemon needed." The announcer said, dazed. Jonathan came from the crowd, and ran up to his daughter.

"I did it Daddy!" She cried to her father as he picked her up in a hug, she was still holding Eevee.

"You were amazing! A natural!"

'Wow…she was good. Almost as good as me.' Ash thought to himself. He wanted to run over and congratulate her, as did Delilah, but they both stayed on their thrones. Lance, on the other hand, was furious. A girl had won. She was the winner from her age group. Ash silently got up and left the stadium. He got on his Rapidash and rode off to his family's palace in Cerulean.

Misty got many 'congrat's and 'great job's. The queen told her that a messenger would bring a message as to when the party would be held and the details.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Misty, calm down. The party is in an hour, and you have to look very good for the king and queen." Joyce asked. Misty was in her bedroom, getting ready for the party. They were to leave once Jonathan returned from his friend's house. Misty was dressed in a light purple dress, with gold ribbon embroided in it and a purple-gold crown to wear around her head. If she would sit still for Joyce to get it on! "Misty! Please, please sit down. Tracey shall be there for you to play with, and there will be many, many people there.Tracey won his age groupYou must look good for them. You are representing this whole estate." Misty sat down on the bed. Joyce was right. She was representing everyone at this household. Her father was to pick up the family and Tracy, since her helped Misty to train, and they would ride to the palace. Then they would go in and feast, dance, and party. It was a big occasion, and Misty couldn't wait.

"This is almost as good as getting a mother!" Misty exclaimed as Joyce did her hair.

"Yes, child." Joyce murmured. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Now, Ash, you are to be polite to everyone. Greet them, and smile. You look great." Delilah said as she fixed his hat. "Now, let's go out there." Ash followed his mother from behind her huge dress. She walked from one of the many hallways leading from the meeting hall. You could hear the music playing, and the people talking. They entered the room, and walked around. Ash mingled with Brock and Richie. They were the only people he knew, the others were adults. He did see some boys that won the upper competitions, but those boys looked mean, almost like gypsies.

"So, Ash, what did you think of that girl who won the 9 year old competition?" Brock asked his friend.

"Oh, yes. I think I could've easily defeated her. Pikachu would've destroyed her Starmie, and her Eevee could've been defeated by Charizard."

"Yeah. Too bad you couldn't join. You would've done great! But, it's only fair. Hey, isn't that that girl?!" Richie asked, pointing to a family entering the palace. The red head got out of the carriage, and a man hopped off the top. He helped a woman out, and the 2 little girls hopped out. The last 3 girls looked stiff, but the fire head looked curious. She ran into the hall, amazed at the greatness of it all.

"What…you look like you've never seen a palace before." Ash said as he walked up to her. She jumped from being startled.

"Hum? Oh, I've been to this castle before, but never had it involved me in any direct way." She responded. She didn't know who this guy was, just coming up and talking to her. 

"Come on, sweetie." Jonathan said, taking his daughters hand and pulling her away from the boy she'd been talking to.

The rest of the night, Misty stayed away from Ash. She ran through the gardens and danced with her father, although her danced a lot with Malena. Ash, on the other hand, stayed in the great room and danced. He danced with Misty's stepsisters, and a few other girls present. And he talked with Brock and Richie.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Father, must you leave again?!" Misty asked her father. He was preparing to leave on another trading expedition. He was going to be gone for a week, and that was real long for Misty. 

"Yes, Mist. I must go. But, you'll be just fine here! I'm only going to be gone for a week, that isn't as long as normal."

"Yes, but you shouldn't have to leave at all! Your business is great, why must you leave when one of your workers could go?"

"It's a meeting with some Orange Island officials. I'm bargaining with them so I can send some of my goods to the Islands. I need to be there, I'm better than my workers. Now, I must leave." He kissed her on the forehead. He kissed Malena, and then kissed his new daughters on the forehead. "Good-bye. I'll be back soon."

"Bye, daddy!" Misty said. Jonathan hopped on his Rapidash and started up the long driveway. 

"Well, we should go back to our studies, girls. Let's go!" Malena said, ushering the girls into the house.

"No, wait. He has to wave. It's tradition!" Misty argued. She stood back in her original spot, waiting for her father to wave. When he was almost to the gate, he didn't wave. Instead, he toppled off his Rapidash, which was going crazy, and laid on the ground. "Daddy!" Misty screamed. The retreating Malena turned around and saw her new husband lying in the dirt.

"Jonathan!" She yelled. Both her and Misty sprinted to the man. Misty got there first, being much more athletic and young. She knelt down and looked at her father.

"Daddy! Daddy, please answer me! Daddy!" She shook him, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Misty…" He whispered. By that time, Malena made it to them. She kneeled down on the opposite side of Misty.

"Jonathan, please be all right." She whined. He moaned in pain.

"No…too late…I love you…" With that, his eyes closed and died. Misty and Malena both cried uncontrollably, as did Joyce and Jeinine and some of the servants who had gotten to know Jonathan.

"No! Don't go! No!" Malena screamed while pounding on his chest. Misty just wept into her hands.

"Daddy…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She was reminded of him every day of her life: in her Pokemon, in the nature, and in her stepmother. 

10 years later…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That boy is getting married to the princess of the Orange Islands, and there is nothing that will change my mind!" Lance boomed in the palace gardens. Delilah was on a walk with him, trying to get him to call off the wedding. 

"But Ash doesn't love her. Lance, you know he'd rather die than marry some girl he hasn't even met! He'll never speak to us again!"

"I don't care if he never talks to anyone ever again! He will marry that…that…"

"Prima the Second?"

"Yes. The deal is made, and your son is not backing out." He stopped and turned to her. "I won't change my mind. Now, I'm going to tell him that." Lance turned around and went back to the castle, his wife on his heals. He barged through the doors and stomped through the hallways. They went up stairs and round bends. When they finally got to Ash's room, the guards opened the doors and the king entered. "Ashton, get up! Now!" He pulled back the curtains to Ash's bed, and Delilah sighed.

"Not again." She said to no one in particular.

"Guards!" Lance shouted. "Get Ash back, now!" Lance ordered.

Ash, though, was speeding away on his beloved Rapidash, with his Pikachu holding onto his head. They were both covered by Ash's cloak. He sped off from the palace at Indigo Plateau, away from his troubles.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Morning Eevee!" Misty said as the Pokemon licked her awake. She sat up and put her Pokemon book that was on her lap in the basket next to fireplace. 'Fell asleep reading again!" She thought as she stretched. "Well, it's off to work. C'mon, Eevee." Her little Eevee followed at her heals. She walked from her room in the side of the house out to the pond where she let her water Pokemon live. She would keep them in her Pokeball, but they didn't like it much, and their powers increased. At night they would sleep at the bottom of the pond, and if any wild Pokemon attacked, they could easily defend them, and get experience points! Eevee still stayed by it's Mistress, like a beloved and loving dog. And Psyduck stayed with Tracey, he couldn't live in the water, and Misty couldn't take care of him, the Baroness wouldn't allow it. Malena knew about Eevee, but she thought Eevee lived outside, so it was fine. Of coarse, Eevee would stay inside with Misty most nights, sometimes she would sleep out in the valley near the pond. 

Misty walked to the pond, and called to her Pokemon. "Trilin, Trilon, Goldeen! Come out!" she waited a couple seconds, and then her Pokemon came out of the water. "Good, you're all doing fine. Well, you guys can play around, I'll train you later, hopefully. The Baroness is making my life so much harder! She's ordering me around more than normally. I think something's wrong, but I'm not sure. Be good!" She ran off to the stables to care for the horses. There was a stable boy that fed them, but Jonathan's Rapidash would only let Misty and a few select people care for it. So, Misty was the one that would brush it. The stable boy could do the rest. She started up the hill, back towards the house. She saw a figure coming towards her, on a horse. She wasn't far from the pond, so she ran to it and called for Trilon. "Trilon, watergun that person! That's Daddy's Rapidash!" The Staryu obeyed, and the cloaked figure was hit in the face. It toppled off the horse. .It was quite far away from Misty and the Pokemon, but Staryu was trained by Misty to have great aim. Misty whistled, and the Rapidash came to her. "Are you all right, girl?" She asked it as it nuzzled her neck.

"Ow…" The figure said, standing up. He pulled his hood back, and his face was revealed.

"My prince!" Misty gasped as she looked at his face. She fell to the ground before he even looked at her. She was kneeling over, her arms out. "Please forgive me, your highness. I did not know it was you."

"Yeah…Sure doesn't feel like it." He said, rubbing his nose, where he was hit. "I'm just needing to borrow a horse."

"We have others, your highness. This one is hard to manage."

"It's all right, I can handle it. I'm leaving my Rapidash with you, and I'll borrow this one. I'll return it soon. And, for your silence, take this." Ash took out a pouch from his belt and emptied the contents onto the ground in front of the girl. She heard the coins jingle as the hit each other, and her heart was racing. The prince hopped onto the Rapidash and ran off.

Pikachu was on Ash's head the whole time Misty got up a little after she heard him take off. She scooted over to the coins. There were about a hundred of the copperish coins. She took them and put them in her apron pocket. She madly rushed into the kitchen. "Joyce! Jeinine!" She yelled as she neared the kitchen.

"What is it, girl?" Joyce asked, walking into the doorway.

"Look!" Misty emptied the contents onto the table in the kitchen.

"Oh my! Child, where did you get these?" Jeinine asked, holding some like they would break at any moment.

"An angel." Misty said with a smile. "And I know just what to do with it." She looked at Joyce.

"Oh, no. Misty, this is yours. You obviously did something good to get it, you deserve to spend it on something for you." Joyce told her, Misty didn't care.

"I'm going to free your husband. It's only fair. He doesn't deserve to be shipped off…He was accused without a trial, and that isn't fair-"

"Misty!" A high-pitched voice from the dinning room called. "We're in need of food." Malena said.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm coming with it." Misty yelled back. She picked up the plates that were sitting out and ready, and started out of the kitchen.

"Wait!" Joyce whispered. She took all of the coins and put them back in Misty's pocket. "Keep them away from the Baroness's eyes, she'll take them from you. Now, go!" She pushed the red-head out of the room.

"Good-morning everyone. I'm expecting you all slept well?" Misty said as she entered the room. She put the plates down infront of each person. Daisy got the omelet, Malena got the sunny-side up, and Malena got an egg in the bowl. There were other things sitting on the table, fruit, juice, and bread. Malena thought that the girls shouldn't eat too much, her prize daughter could get fat. Of coarse the prize was Lily. Daisy was a little chubby, but not very. Lily was very cruel, as Daisy acted cruel so her mother wouldn't scold her. 

"Well, well. Looks like you slept by the fire, again…Reading again?" Lily asked coldly.

"Yes.. I heard that people who read can never think on their own-constantly needing to have others entertain them…" Malena replied. No, mother dear…People who read are able to think on their own, those who don't read can never think on their own, just like Lily there. Poor Daisy isn't allowed anything, you give all your attention to your oldest daughter…Misty thought. She would probably never tell Malena to her face, but she could try and send the message to her stepmother telepathically. You never know. 

"Well, servants can never think of things themselves. They need their masters to tell them what to do…That's why your household is so great." Misty replied. She could never be mean to her stepmother-she would get such a whipping if she did!

"Yes…We don't need you in here. Go, stand somewhere till we're done." Lily said, waving her hand near her shoulder to emphasize her leaving. Misty bowed her head and returned to the kitchen. Once there, she started to plan for getting Quincy, Jeinine's husband, back. Let's see…Tracey could help…He's got plenty of dresses. I could dress as a noble and save Quincy…Could I pull it off? I think I could, but I don't have enough grace and dignity. I should talk to Tracey about this; he was always good with ideas. Yeah, I'll ask him…After breakfast. She got up from her chair when she heard her stepsisters and stepmother go upstairs. They were now going to summon her to draw their baths and get them ready. 

"Misty!" Malena yelled. "Misty! Get up here, now!" The woman yelled. She started upstairs, and she went straight to Malena's room.

"Yes, Baroness?" She asked, her head down.

"Draw Lily's bath. We are going to the palace today to watch a Pokemon match. I want her to look marvelous." The Baroness pointed to the hall, to Lily's room. Misty curtsied and left the room, heading to Lily's room. She entered the room, to find Lily standing in front of her. 

"Took you long enough." She snarled. She then went back to her closet of dresses, holding some up and then looking in the mirror, only to throw the dress onto the bed in disgust.

Misty, though, went downstairs. She took 2 pails of water from the well right outside the house, and she brought it back upstairs. She then put the water in the cauldron held above the fire. She made one more trip; the pails strung across her shoulders were large. She waited by the fire for the water to get hot enough, while the Baroness came into Lily's room and talked with her about the dress to wear.

"Now, the prince might be there, so you must dress for the occasion! Now, what's his favorite color?" Malena asked, not even needing the answer, only wanting to be sure her daughter knew it.

"Red, mother." Lily replied monotonously. 

"Good. Let's see your red dresses" They went back into the large closet and started going through more dresses. Misty checked back into the pot, the water was starting to bubble. She used all of her strength to pull it off or its hook. She then poured it into the bathtub, which was brought in by Joyce. When she was done, she stood silently in the corner. "Good, you shall wear that one, but we should go to the market to get some jewelry for it. Bathe and dress. I will come and do your hair." She walked out of the room, and back into hers. Lily looked at Misty daringly.

"You may leave me, cindersoot." She spat. Misty did as she was told. She left the room and went to Daisy's room to see if the younger daughter needed anything. 

She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" The girl's voice sang out.

"It is Misty. I was wondering if you needed anything…"

"Come in, come in." She said. Misty opened the door, and saw Daisy on her bed, trying to do her hair. She had her arms around her head, trying to get her hair in a bun.

"Oh, let me do that!" Misty said, hurrying over to her stepsister. She took the brush from her hand and started to brush. She easily pulled the hair up and into a bun. "There, is that what you were trying to do?" She asked as the blonde looked in the mirror I don't know who is who, so I'm making up the color of their hair! 

She nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid I'm not quite well at it…I guess I can't reach the back of my head, or something…Thank you." She turned around and looked at Misty for the last sentence. 

"No, it's what I'm here for." Misty said, quietly. Daisy sat on the bed next to her.

"I don't think you belong as a servant…Your father was the one that ruled over the land, not my mother. And, he died, and now mother is running it…I feel as if she stole it from you…I just want you to know, I admire you. You still have the air of dignity around you, and mother hates it. She knows you will never, truly, be a servant, and she hates that." Daisy confessed. Misty was taken back by what the girl told her.

"T-t-thank you…" She stuttered as she made her way out the door. She stumbled down the stairs and to the kitchen. Joyce was doing the dishes from breakfast, and Jeinine was outside in the small garden. 

"I'm going to go over to Tracey's."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Ash galloped through the forest on his new Rapidash. This one was really fast and well trained. His Pikachu was still holding onto his shoulders. He was getting farther and farther from the palace every second.

"Give me back that picture! Thief! Thief! Someone, help! Help me!" An old-sounding voice called. Ash heard it, tried to ignore it, but couldn't. I always have to be the hero, don't I?! He asked/told himself as he directed himself to the voice. He found an old man, shrouded in white robes, yelling at a band of gypsies. "No, no, no! Not my papers! Stop!"

"Get away!" Ash yelled as he bound towards the thieves. He scared all of the gypsies but one. He was behind the old man's wagon, still trying to steal some items. "I said, leave!" Ash rode over to the gypsy, and was about to order Pikachu to use a thundershock, when the robed-man stopped him.

"No, no! That will destroy the picture! Don't!" He yelled, coming from the front of the cart to the back. Get that canister back!" He yelled, pointing to a can the gypsy man was holding under his arm. Ash saw it, and called out a Pokemon. 

"Bulbasaur, vine whip! Get the thing the gypsy is holding!" He ordered. Bulbasaur's vines whipped out and tried to grab the thing the man was holding, but the gypsy was faster. He called out a Pokemon, a Tauros. Silently, he hopped on the bull and sped off. Ash, seeing the man get away, ran and jumped on Rapidash. The Pokemon dashed off after the man, Ash's Bulbasaur was left behind. Pikachu held on for dear life to his master's shoulder as the sped towards the thief. They caught up to him after a long ride through the forest. They were heading back towards Cerulean! "Oh, great." Ash sighed. He knew the guards would catch him now. He urged Rapidash to quicken his pace, and he was next to the gypsy. He debated with himself on whether he'd jump on the Taros and push the gypsy off or to punch the gypsy while still riding his horse. He decided on hopping on the gypsy's ride. He hopped so quickly, the gypsy didn't even notice. Ash proceeded to push the gypsy off of the Taros, and he was successful. 

They both landed on the ground, rolling from the fall. When they stopped, Ash grabbed the golden can from the man and dashed off. His Pikachu was back on Rapidash, and Ash hopped on the horse, and they galloped back to the old man. When they got there, the royal guards were surrounding the old man. They were helping him gather his belongings that were scattered about the crossing. 

"Prince Ash! Why did you run away, again?" Brock asked. He was now in the royal guard, and Ash's protector. He was assigned to find Ash and bring him back. "You know your father is going to kill you! He was enraged when you ran off. He almost took off my head! Oh, Prince Ash, meet Professor Oak, the famous Pokemon researcher." The professor came up and pulled back his hood, revealing a man in his late 60s with gray hair. He bowed to the prince.

"Thank you, your Majesty. That holds my life." He motioned to the canister slung around Ash's shoulder. Ash handed it over to the man.

"What was so important that I had to get caught by the royal guards?" The prince questioned as Oak opened the top of the container. 

"My Pokemon." He said. He tipped the container, and 3 Pokeballs fell out onto his palm. He tossed them in the air, and 3 Pokemon came out. 

"Suicune…Entie…and, Raikou?! How did you capture the legendary dogs?!" Ash asked/yelled.

The professor just smiled. "That's for me to know, and you to imagine." Ash looked at him with a blank expression.

"Well, the professor, here, was invited by the King. He'll be staying in the Palace at Cerulean with you." Brock told Ash, who was still in awe at the Raikou.

"H-he is?! This is great! He can convince Father to cancel the engagement! You're too important to not listen to! He isn't listening to me, and that's why he won't cancel the wedding. I don't even know this-this-Prima. You believe in new ways and ideas, please, please….Can you try to convince Father? Please?" He was on his knees, his hands clasped together. He looked at the professor, who was amazed that a prince would even get on his hands and knees.

"I'll try my best to convince him, I guess." He replied. Ash hopped up and hugged the old man.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" His voice grew louder with each thank you. He separated, and put his hands on Oak's shoulders. Ash was much taller, then old man was quite short. "I've always admired you before, but now you're my hero!" He took his hands off Oak and went over to the dogs. "Now, can you tell me about these dogs?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

He opened it and greeted her. "What brings you here today, Misty?"

"Oh, Tracey, I need your help. Look." Misty walked over to one of his tables and emptied to bag of coins. 

"Whoa…Did you steal it?!"

"What?! No! But I'm going to get back Quincy. Jeinine needs him…and Malena was wrong to sell him. But, I can't very well go to the jailer and tell him I want one of the criminals for only 20 coins! I'd be shunned. So…I was wondering…If I could dress up as a Lady…"

"What?! I couldn't do that! My clients would never trust me again!"

"If I get caught, but I won't!"

"Do you know what the penalty is for servants who try to rise above their status?!" He asked her.

"I am not a servant! I was born a Lady, and if it weren't for Malena, I'd be a Baroness! She knows she stole my title! I am only trying to save one of the men she got rid of. And if you're not going to help, then that's fine…. I'll borrow one of Lily's dresses. I just need to look rich. I can act the rest…Please Tracey?"

"Well, you're right…Ok. I'll let you borrow one of the dresses. Follow me." They walked through one of the rooms, to a wardrobe cabinet. Tracey opened it, and there were some dresses hanging in it. He pulled them out and held them, one by one, up to Misty. Only the last one looked like it would fit her. It was the most extravagant one. "You better bathe, and then dress…I'll be in the study." He left the room. There was some water near the fire, which Misty got going for a bath. She bathed, washing away all the dirty and soot she got fromworking. When she got out, she dried off with the towels in the room. Tracey really goes out of his way to make the people feel welcome. She was in the dressing room. The one for his human and Pokemon clients. Humans who want their Pokemon's portrait!! She then dressed in the dress, and then went to his study. He was sketching the passerby's. He heard her open the door and come into the room. He stood and turned around. 

"How do I look?" She asked. He was speechless. 

"Well….um….you look….well-erm, great." He stuttered. He was right. She was in a form hugging blue-beaded dress. It had light blue fabric and dark blue edging. It trailed behind her just a bit, and it had sleeves that trailed, too. Her hair was down and limp, "I should do your hair." He said, directing her back into the dressing room. He fixed her hair so she was wearing a bun on the top with beautiful decorated hair combs surrounding it. 

"What about my shoes?" She inquired, showing her servants boots from under her dress.

"I don't have any shoes, but nobody will notice. The dress'll cover it up. You should go…the carriage bound for the docks leaves in only a few minutes!" Misty practically flew out the door, headed for the palace. 

Misty was awestruck at the beauty of the palace. It was so big! The only other time she came here was when she was little. She remembered that time well, but she tried to forget it. Just go in. You'll be allowed. Don't look down, look up. Act like you're walking on air. Ok, let's go. She started across the entrance to the giant castle. She passed the entrance without a problem; the guards just gawked at her beauty. She walked through the courtyard and went down the road that led to the docks. She saw signs pointing in the direction she was going that said the docks were in that direction, so she followed them. When she got to an intersection, there was a cart pulling a wagon. In the wagon was Quincy and a few other poor men.

"Stop!" she yelled out to the man driving the cart. He didn't stop, so she ran up to him and stood in front of the Ponyta that were pulling the wagon. "Did you not hear me?! I said stop!" She told the man in a mean tone.

"I chose not to listen. Now, what is so important that you stopped my delivery? The boat leaves in half and hour, and I need to get these fools on it!"

"I want to get my servant back. He was wrongfully accused, and I have money to pay for his freedom. I have 20 coins. That is surly enough for him." She said, motioning to Quincy. 

"No. These men were sentenced to living on Seafoam Island, and that's where they're going. Now, get out of my way!" He tried to get the Pokemon to continue moving, but Misty held their reigns. She gave him the death glare, which he gladly returned. 

"You dare raise your voice to a lady?!" A voice from the crowd said. The crowd parted to reveal the prince riding a Rapidash. He trotted over to the 2 bickering people, and looked the driver in the eye. "Apologize. There is one thing I know my mother hates, and that's when men are rude to a lady. Now, apologize." Ash spat out.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." The cart driver said, meaninglessly. 

"That's better, now, ma'am, what is it you're trying to do here?"

"I'm trying to get back one of my…servants. He was taken from me, and I want to get him back. I have money to pay, and it's enough. But this driver chooses not to give him back." She looked down at the ground, afraid the prince would recognize her from this morning. 

"Well, go on."

"Well…These criminals, as you like to call them…they don't belong in cages or tied up in cells. If you chose to not educate the people that serve you, and then you punish them for not knowing something you should have taught them in the first place, then you were the criminal. You deprived the person of knowledge, which, in my opinion, was wrong. Now, I want my servant back. He was falsely accused of stealing, which he would never do. I grew up around him, and he would never do such a thing. Now, I educate all of my servants…He knows what is wrong, and he stay clear of wrong doing. Now, if you would please release this innocent man…" She trailed off, looking into the prince's eyes. Her eyes were begging him to release the man in the cages.

Her eyes…They're so beautiful…Say yes, let the man go…Her case is too good to turn down… "Well, that argument was thrilling. I say we release her servant." He looked at the man driving the wagon, who sighed. He muttered comments under his breath as he opened the cage, and Misty helped Quincy out.

"Meet me back at the pond." She whispered to him. "Ah, yes, get the horse ready, I will meet you back at the Rapidash's." She said. Quincy nodded and left the scene. People started leaving, there was nothing left to watch. The cart driver left, knowing he wouldn't get paid for the man who was just released. "Thank you, your Majesty." Misty curtsied as she started off, back to the entrance. 

When she picked up some her dress to walk away, Oak, who was back behind Ash, noticed her odd sense in shoes. She was wearing servant's boots! He chuckled to himself. "Wait!" Ash called as he hopped off his horse, Pikachu staying with Brock. Misty didn't slow her pace, so her ran to catch up with her. "So, who are you? I know almost every woman in this land, and I've never seen you." He said, looking at her. She was looking dead ahead.

"Well, I'm visiting a friend."

"Would you mind telling me which friend?"

"Well, sire, I'm visiting my best friend. The only best friend I have."

"Can you tell me the name of your friend. Then I can go about finding you again?"

"…" Misty didn't say anything, she just kept walking.

Ash stopped her by walking in front of her. When she tried to go around him, he'd block her. "Will you answer any of my questions?" 

"I don't see why I should…"

"I just helped you to get back a servant. And I am asking you."

"Well, I'm eternally grateful for you saving Quincy from a fate in Seafoam, but did you even look at the other men your father is sending to that island? They're just the same as Quincy, but they don't have someone here defending them. You could have, but you had to follow me. That is incredibly rude to them, and now they're going to live their life away from their family, their wives, their children…It's a horrible fate, and you let them go to it. Now, good-bye, my prince." She started around the dumbstruck prince. When she was all the way around him, he turned around to watch her.

"You can call me Ash!" He told her. "Now, what can I call you?" She froze. She needed a name that he could use that nobody would know…

"Rose Williams." She said after she turned around to face him.

"See! It wasn't that hard, now was it?" She laughed. 

"No, it wasn't."

"Now, where are you staying?"

"My friend's."

"Not this again!" He sighed.

"Oh, Ashton!" A voice called. Ash froze in his tracks.

"Mother…" He muttered under his breath. He turned to the gardens. His mother was coming out of it, with her guards and maidens following her. 

"Oh, Ash, I'm so glad you're back!" She exclaimed. Ash just sighed, while Misty escaped. She picked up her dress and ran off, disappearing in the crowd. 

"Just a minute, mother." Ash turned back to where the red-head was, and she was gone. "Great." He muttered. 

"Mother, I need to go with Brock for a bit. I'll see you at dinner." He yelled out as he ran back to his friend. Delilah sighed and shook her head.

"Oh well…at least he's with a guard."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

Obi-Wan Katie©

A/N-This story is copyrighted by me! Ok?! No copying. And, I've never read a Pokemon story in AU in this manner. I've read Pokemon stories based in the medieval time and such, but

not like this

.

Ok, well, please review! I think this story is great, but I need others to think that to continue!


	2. Meet Again

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"I can't believe the prince wasn't at the match! It's not fair, mother! The prince loves Pokemon matches! It's not fair at all!" Lily whined as she stepped out of the carriage. Lily was the first to step out, and she gasped when she did. Prince Ash was riding on a Rapidash, and had another's reigns in his grasp. He was watching the scene. "Y-your Majesty!" She gasped. He had a grin on his face, she had been acting like a baby over him!

"My prince, what brings you here?" Malena asked, surprised.

"Ah, yes…I borrowed a horse this morning, and I'm returning it…I would leave it with the servants, but I wanted to apologize to you in person for taking this amazing Pokemon." He dropped the reigns and bowed his head. "Now, I must go." He turned around and started off, a few guards following. 

Daisy, who was watching the scene from the carriage, hopped out. She smirked at her sister's babyness. It was really funny: The prince hadn't shown up at the Pokemon match, which Lily had gotten all dressed up for him, and then, when she was whining about it, he appeared. Now he'd think of her as another girl who drools over him. The three entered the house, Lily and Malena mad and embarrassed, and Daisy thrilled that her sister looked like such a fool.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Ash left the Waterflower residence and started through the forest. Brock, who was riding besides Ash, was silent; daydreaming about the lady in the carriage. The girl was quiet the whole time, but she looked beautiful! She looked almost pleased that her sister was looking like a fool! He laughed to himself. _Her sister did look stupid infront of the prince- whining about him not being at the Pokemon match and all._

They rode the whole way back in silence.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Misty ran off when the Queen arrived. When she was sure the prince wouldn't follow, she slowed her pace and started off to Tracey's. She knocked on his door, and he opened.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked as she stepped inside.

"Well, the prince arrived. He helped out, I guess. I was scared1 I thought he'd recognize me from this morning, but luckily he didn't."

"What happened this morning?!"

"Oh, I was meeting my Pokemon, and I was going back to the manor, when I saw someone stealing my father's Rapidash! I called for Trilon, and I had him use water gun. It turns out the thief was the prince…and I immediately fell to the ground. I just hurt the prince! I guess he never saw my face, and my hair was all dirty. I hadn't taken a swim for a couple weeks, and it was still pulled up in a ponytail. Not to mention that it had soot in it from sleeping by the fire…but he help to free Quincy, so it's all right. Then, when I was trying to leave, he followed me! He kept questioning me about who I was and where I was from. I didn't know what to say! I gave him my mother's name…I don't know why, but I did. He inquired that he wanted to see me again- the prince wanted to see me! But, he doesn't know of my status…or my situation." By now she was pacing in the hall, Tracey leaning on a door frame and watching her.

"This is a sticky situation, that's for sure. Well, I don't quite know what to do. I mean, you can tell him that you live with me, but then he'll assume we're engaged, and I don't think you want that."

"I told him I was visiting a friend, and you are my friend, but you're right."

"Yes, now, you don't have any other friends, do you?" She shook her head no at his question and he sighed. 

"I grew up with you, and the only other people who I knew that I wasn't related to were you and your family-"

"That's it! My family-! Y-you can act like you're visiting them! Mother wouldn't mind-I'm sure she'd love to help you. It's amazing, but she still doesn't know of your predicament-the whole servant thing…I think I should go visit and tell her. You should change, though." Misty smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She whispered into his ear. He smiled at her happiness. She dashed off into the changing room and closed the door behind her. She changed back into her peasant clothes and put her hair back into it's ponytail. If the Baroness asked, she fell into the lake. She thanked Tracey again before leaving. She dashed through the market and took a shortcut through the woods and arrived at the pond. Quincy was sitting next to the water, petting Eevee. Joyce and Jeinine were in the fields, harvesting some of the vegetables and other crops. Quincy looked up when she appeared. He stood up, very shakily, but he stood up. Misty ran up next to him and smiled. He embraced her, and then pulled back.

"I could've sworn that you were your mother-you looked and acted just like her. Thank you, Misty." He was crying, she could see his eyes watering.

"Anything for my family." She said with a teary-eyed smile. She hugged him, and they started back for the house. 

"So, what did the prince talk to you about?" He asked. He'd seen the prince chase after her.

"Well, he wanted to find out more about me-but that's nothing. I think there's someone who wants to see you again." She looked off to the field, where Jeinine was rushing over to greet them. Quincy looked over to her, and he rushed to see her. The couple embraced, and both Misty and Joyce smiled. "Well, we're one big, happy family again!" They all shared a big hug and broke out laughing.

"I think we need to get back to work, we don't get paid for doing nothing!" Joyce said cheerfully. 

"Yeah, but I don't get paid. And you get paid scraps! But, we should get back, I'll get whipped if Malena even catches me off the grounds without her permission! Has she been looking for me?" Misty asked.

"No, when she got home, the prince was here," Misty froze at what Joyce was saying. "He said something about taking a Rapidash and returning it. Ever since then, all of the women have locked themselves in their rooms. I think Lily threw one of her temper tantrums infront of the prince, and she didn't know he was there. It was really funny, and ever since that incident, the baroness locked herself in her room along with Lily. Daisy's been out for a bit, to eat some food, and then went back into her room. I don't think they're coming out till supper. But, we should start getting dinner ready. Come on, let's go inside." Joyce ushered them inside the kitchen. From there, everyone started making dinner. They all worked together to get it ready, and then Misty put it on the table. 

"Baroness, Lily, Daisy, dinner's ready!" Misty shouted. She heard one door open, and footsteps coming down the stairs. Daisy appeared at the doorway, and she timidly walked to her chair.

"Mother and Lily are still in their rooms, they must of not've heard you…" Misty nodded and went upstairs. She knocked on Malena's door, and entered. 

"Dinner is ready…" She said. Malena was brushing her hair and staring into the fire. Misty's voice snapped her out of her trance, and she got up and started out of the room.

"Very well." She passed Misty in the doorway and went downstairs. Misty went to Lily's room and knocked. She opened the door seconds later.

"Dinner's ready." Lily was sitting infront of the mirror, also brushing her hair. 

"Like it matters…" The girl got up and left the room. Misty followed her down the stairs, but went into the kitchen.

"Wow…They're really depressed!" Misty sighed as she entered the kitchen. Joyce looked over at Misty and nodded.

"Both of them are really sad, but, they'll be back to their regular, bossy selves soon. The Baroness will think of some plan to make the Prince forget about it. She'll probably buy a Hypno just so it could use some psychic power on him. Poor lad…" She went back to the desert. Misty sat down in the chair by the table. 

"Yeah, she's so possessive! She always has to have things her way. It's not fair…" She sighed. Joyce just nodded at the girl's comment. Jeinine and Quincy were out in the garden, picking the vegetables. They came back in with some in a basket carried by Jeinine. 

"Hush, girls! If the Baroness hears you! But, you're right…Now, we should have some dinner…They'll call us when they're finished." The group settled down at the table. They all had a little bread and a little vegetables from the garden, these were cooked, though. 

When Misty was done with her small dinner, she went into the dining room and waited for the ladies of the house to finish. They were just finishing when she entered. She gave them their deserts, and collected their plates.

There wasn't much talking at the table. After dinner, the three went to bed. Misty helped Jeinine and Joyce do the dishes, and she went to her room off of the kitchen. Her Eevee was sitting on the bed, sleeping. It shouldn't be called a bed, because it wasn't much of a sleeping place- just straw with blankets surrounding it. Misty preferred the ground. She sat by the fire and started to read more of Pokenolis. She'd read the book about a million times, but she loved it. Tracey gave her some more books about Pokemon, but none of them interested her as much as Pokenolis. It had fairy tales in it, and she loved romantic stories. She wished her life was one, but it wasn't-she was just a servent. She slipped off into dreamland thinking: _Anything is possible…_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

After Misty left my house, I left. I went to my parent's house, which I hadn't done in a while. They don't want me to become an artist. Really, my dad doesn't want me to become an artist; my mother thinks my art is amazing. Of coarse, mother's seen my pictures, father hasn't.

I walk down the streets and out of the village. When Misty came back from her charade, she was excited. She wanted the prince to see her again! I'm truly amazed-Misty Waterflower _wants_ a guy to like her! No offense or anything, it's just- I grew up with her, so, I see her as another guy. But today I was wrong. She hasn't been another guy for years. Ever since her father died, she grew up. I remember the days when she'd beat the living daylights out of me. She still can, I know it. She keeps in shape with the chores the Baroness gives her. I feel so bad for Misty- she's to good for that Baroness. 

Well, I'm at Father's. It's a small ranch-we don't have servants. Not enough money. I knock on the door and enter. "Mom, Dad? Anyone home?"

"Oh, Tracey! I'm in the kitchen!" My mother replies. I haven't seen her in forever. She probably misses me a lot. I walk through the all familiar house and stand in the doorway to the kitchen. My mother is making some soup. I inhale, and I can smell it. It's homemade vegetable beef soup. She's also making sweet bread. I think I'm staying for dinner now…

"Hi mom." I walk up and hug her, she hugs back.

"Tracey! Why haven't you visited? I was wondering what you were up to. How's your art coming? Are you ok? Are you in trouble?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I'm here to ask you a question. But, my art is coming along great. My pictures are only getting better."

"That's good to know. Now, what is it that you want to ask me?"

"Well, Misty…Did you know that Malena made Misty a servant?" My mom looked shocked. She stumbled back, and I helped her to sit down. "Yes, she made Misty a true servant about 5 years ago…But up to that she made Misty clean and sew and such."

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?!"

"Well, I didn't really have a reason to, you couldn't really do anything about it, so, I just never told you. But, Misty needs our help. See, she came to me today wanting to save Jeinine's husband, Quincy, from life in the Seafoams. So, I gave her a dress from one of my clients, and she went out and got him back. But, in the process, she met the prince. He seemed, by what she told me, he was interested in her. He kept asking her for a name and where she was staying…She came back afterwards and told me and asked if she could use some of your dresses and say she was staying with you. It wouldn't be much trouble-she and her Pokemon will keep an eye out for when Prince Ash is near, but, this would mean a lot to her. She deserves better than a servant's life, and you and I know it. Will you do it?" 

I waited for a response-my mother was still taking it all in. "I'll do anything to help. Now, tell me about how your life's doing and I'll fill you in about your father's and mine…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

That night, Ash thought more about escaping again. If he was caught, he'd just be brought back, no big deal. But, Lance was getting harsher, the stress of ruling over 2 countries. He decided on going to sleep. He got into his canopy bed and pulled the covers over him. His Pikachu came up and snuggled next to him, but he didn't notice-he was already dreaming of that red-headed, blue eyed woman he met that day.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Misty awoke the next day, just like the last. She went down to the pond, greeted her Pokemon, and went back to the house. The servants prepared the food, and Misty served it. When she'd finished eating, she left the house and went over to Tracey's house. Malena would have to do without her for a little bit. She ran throught the woods and soon entered the village. She knocked on the door, Tracey answering and they both left for his parent's house.

"So, what did your mother say?" She asked as they walked through the woods.

"She'd do anything to help you. She was in shock when I told her you were a servant…But when we get there, she'll start getting dresses for you and fitting them to you. She wanted to know if you were going to try to contact the prince today-it would be great if you could. Then you could tell him where you're staying. But, Malena will probably want you back soon-the prince is supposed to be in a Pokemon battle today with one of the aspiring trainers in Saffron. He'll be down there battling, and he'll come back in the afternoon."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the house, Tracey's mother, Natalie, was all over Misty. She gave the girl some dresses and hemmed them so Misty fit in them. At about noon, she made lunch for her son and Misty. Her husband was off in Lavender Town, selling some Tarous. After lunch, Misty left. She said she need to finish her chores before the ladies of the house returned. 

She hurried out of the house and ran to the Waterflower Manor. Quincy was getting back into his old job of herding the Mareep and Flaffy around the pasture. She ran through the pasture and went into the house. She was supposed to wash down the main floor today, and that was never fun. She put water in a cauldron and boiled it. She then put soap in the water when it was boiling and started to clean. She started in the foyer. She didn't like being on her hands and knees, so she strapped the brushes to her feet and scooted around the room, cleaning every place she went. She finished the work in less than a fourth of the time. She flew through each room, leaving them sparkling clean. 

It was two when she finished. The ladies decided to have tea with some of their 'friends' instead of coming home, so Misty left the house. She ran through the woods, going to her favorite spot. It was located between Cerulean and Saffron, a river. The banks were always welcoming her, so she decided to take a swim. She dove in, without even taking off her outer clothes. Her hair, which was in a sloppy ponytail, started to droop. When she came up after the first dive, she pulled it out and put the rubber band around her wrist. She shook her hair out and dove back under. All of the work from the day just….washed away.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Ash was returning by carriage. He had just won a battle against a real pathetic trainer. There was a ditch in the road, and Ash fell off his seat. Brock and Proffesor Oak, who were with him in the carriage, also bounced up. They exited the ride and straightened themselves.

"What's the matter?" Ash questioned the driver when her got out.

"There was a ditch. One of the wheels is broken now…it'll take a while to fix, by the looks of it."

Ash sighed. Perfect. "Well, let's look around…can't be that bad of a wait. Come on, you guys." The three guys walked off through the shrubbery, not knowing where to go-just pass time.

"Well, that was a great battle, Ash." Brock commented. "You could tell the other Pokemon were poorly trained; I wonder how that boy got so far in the competition…"

"Yes, but that's nothing to worry abut. That's the past, which you shouldn't dwell over. Now, do either of you know where we're going?" Oak asked.

"Um…I've been in these woods before, so I guess we can go this way." Ash started making his way through the trees and pretty soon they were on a cliff. They were over looking the river, which was huge.

"Hey, look over there! There's a body in the water!" Brock said. He pointer to the body-it was quite far away, so they couldn't make out much. There was orange at the top, and it was in a dress…but that was all they could see. Ash, being the heroic type, ran down the back of the cliff and along the bank. When he was close to the body, he jumped into the water. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Misty was relaxing in the river, floating around, when she heard a splash. It scared the living daylights out of her. She waded in the water looking around. When she turned around, someone was swimming over to her. When the person stopped and looked at her, she gasped.

"Prince Ash!" She said, her hand covering her mouth. He gave her a lopsided grin. 

"I thought you were a dead body or something! I was coming to investigate, but I guess you're fine…What are you doing out here, without guards?"

"Oh…well….I dismissed my staff for the day. It was so beautiful that I decided to take a swim. Where are your guards?"

"Oh, my main guard is up there." He pointed to a cliff that was behind him. "My friend, Brock. He protects me. I also have a guest over there. C'mon!" He started swimming back to the bank he came from, Misty following. They got out, and Brock and Oak were down there waiting for them. "Hey, guys. Meet Rose. She's visiting a friend here." He pointed to Brock. "That's Brock, son of Flint of Pewter. And that's Professor Oak of Pallet. He's a guest at our court." She shook hands with them, and smiled. "Oh, and this is Pikachu." He said when his little friend hopped onto his shoulder. Misty giggled at the Pokemon, it was so sweet. She pet it, and it nuzzled against her hand.

"I should be going-"

"No! You just got here! Please, stay?" Ash pleaded. He took both of her hands in hers and looked her in the eyes. "I want to learn more about you. Please?" She nodded, speechless. "Great! Oh, here." He took his cloak, which he'd given to Brock before he ran to 'rescue' her. He wrapped her in it. "There, now you won't get cold." She smiled and blushed at that. He was being so kind… "Let's go back up the cliff!" They all started walking back up the hill. 

"So, Rose, will you tell me, today, where you're staying? And I don't want to hear 'a friend's' again." He asked her as they walked.

"Um…sure. I'm staying at the Sketchit residence. They live right outside of Cerulean. I'm very good friends with Nicole."

"Great, now I know where to find you." She blushed at his comment.

"I'm not always there, though, so don't expect to always find me there."

"Well, where else would you be?" He questioned, drawing closer.

"Um…the woods. I'm always out running about and swimming. I love swimming. Do you?"

"No, not really. I think it's ok. I like Pokemon more. Do you have Pokemon?"

"Oh, yes. I have quite a few, but I don't battle with them…not anymore, at least." She said with a sigh.

"Well, why'd you quite battling?"

"No reason." She said quickly. He looked at her, and she laughed. "I just didn't like it, I guess."

"Oh. Brock here wants to be a breeder, don't you."

"Oh, yes. I already make food for Ash's Pokemon and help him with his Pokemon training. He did most of the training when he was young, but he's still great. I, though, am a rock/ground Pokemon user. My favorite Pokemon are rock and ground types. Could you tell me what Pokemon you have?"

"Oh, I'm into water Pokemon. I have a Pyduck, Starmie, Staryu, Eevee, and Goldeen. I love them all so much! They're my life." She said with a grin. 

"They sound great." Ash replied. "I have lots of Pokemon, but I only carry 6 with me at a time. The others stay in Indigo or at Cerulean. Most stay at the castle in Indigo. Hey, you should come and see them. I have lots of water Pokemon. They all stay in our pool. It's a giant pool that has a floor like an ocean's. It's really cool." Ash was getting excited, he wanted, really badly, to see more of Rose. He didn't even know why he wanted to see her again, he just did. 

"I'd love to visit the castle. I'd love to see the Pokemon. They're so amazing…The powers they have, and all. My Eevee, for instance, can tell if I'm sad or happy, and she knows without asking me, what's wrong or right."

"Yes, it's been researched quite a bit-the master/Pokemon relationship. One of my students, Elm, he studied it once. He didn't discover anything new, but he went into more details as to the relationship itself." Oak said. He looked over at Ash, who was nodding along like he had no clue, Rose was listening intently, and Brock looked intreged. "Yes, well, he was a very bright student. It was a shame when he left to pursue a field of his own."

"My friend just loves your work, he loves Pokemon, too. He's an amazing artist-he'd love to meet you." Misty said. She looked up from the ground, and at the professor.

"I'm sure we'll meet sometime. It'd be great to meet him." They were already at the top of the hill, and they'd sat down. "You know what? I think you'd like to meet one of my Pokemon. She's a real beauty, and a water type!" Oak stood, as did Misty. He pulled out a Pokeball from his pocket, enlarged it, and threw it out. A regal Suicine popped out. Misty almost fainted. 

"Oh my god! That-that-that's a-a-a Sui-Sui-Suicine!!!!!" She ran over to it and started petting it's face. It nuzzled up to and smiled. "But, it-it's a legendary Pokemon! How'd you catch it?!"

Oak laughed. "I'm not releasing my secret. But, yes, it is a legendary Pokemon, and it's the gentlest of the three dogs. She likes you." He stated the obvious. The Suicine loved Misty! 

Misty had a thing with water Pokemon, and Suicine could tell. When Misty pulled away to talk more, she whimpered for Misty to pet her more. Misty laughed. "Oh, it's all right! Oh, you're a cutie. But Eevee would be jealous if she saw me with you. She loves me so much, and to see me petting another Pokemon that wasn't mine-she'd use tackle on you in no time!" She looked up at the sky, which was darkening. "Uh-oh. Um, what time is it?"

Ash looked at his watch. "Five, why?"

"Oh-no! I gotta go. Do you think Suicine could take me across the river, so I don't need to get wet?" She asked the professor. He nodded.

"Go ahead, she obviously likes you, so she won't mind." Ash helped Misty on, and the guys watched as Misty and Suicine went across the water. On the other side, Misty hopped off the Suicine and dashed through the forest. Suicine went back to the others and went back into her Pokeball.

Misty ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She made it back to the Waterflower property a little later than she expected, and she figured she'd get in trouble, unless Joyce covered for her. She ran into the kitchen, and Joyce was cooking. "I'm back." She said, out of breath. She collapsed on the chair next to the table.

"Good, now you can peel potatoes." Joyce said happily, handing her potatoes and a knife. Misty sighed as she started peeling the Baroness's dinner.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Ash, Oak, and Brock made their way back through the woods to the carriage. "You guys?" Ash started. "How do you know when you're in love?" 

There was a pause. Brock didn't really know, and neither did Oak. "Well, I guess you just have a gut feeling. I've only been in love once-with Professor Ivy. But, she didn't want to leave her work in the Orange Islands, and I didn't want to leave my home and work. But, Ash, you know when you love someone, because your heart tells you."

"Exactly what he said." Brock said. 

"But, what happens if you never meet your 'soul mate'? Then, do you take second best or do you chose not to love. And what do you do if you found your love, but she dies before you can do anything? Then what do you do: find another or grieve over what you've lost? And-"

"Ash!" Oak yelled. "I think you're looking to into this. When you love someone, and if it was meant to be, then the Fates will allow it. Ok?" 

Ash nodded his head. 

"Why do you ask, Ash?" Brock questioned. Ash blushed. "Oh, Rose. You like her, no, you love her, don't you?"

He nodded his head. "I think I do-I love being around her, and if that's love, then I guess I'm in love."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N-Ok, short chapter, but I have my Card Captors story, my other Pokemon story, my Star Wars story, my CCS song fic, my Zelda story, and last and totally least, my Mona Lisa report. I **_HATE_** art now! My teacher is making me do a four page report on Leonardo da Vinci and the Mona Lisa so I can paint a ceiling tile for a final project! I'm SO mad about it…ok. Ja ne! 


	3. The Visit

Misty woke up the next day to Eevee licking her

Misty woke up the next day to Eevee licking her. "Ok, ok! I'm up! I'm up!" She whinned. She sat up and Eevee slid down to her lap. She started petting her, and she purred. "Ok, let's go…" She got up and Eevee stayed in her arms. "Ok, down you go." She bent down and sat Eevee down on the ground. It whinned from getting out of her grasp, and she laughed. "It's ok, c'mon! Let's go see the other Pokemon!"

They skipped out of Misty's room and went down to the lake. Misty whistled for her Pokemon, and they appeared. Right as they hopped out, Tracey came riding over on a Ponyta. "Misty! Misty! Come over here! Misty!" She heard the call and turned around. Tracey galloped over and stopped when he was infront of her. "Hop on!" He ordered. He extened a hand, and she took it. He pulled her up, and she jumped, landing behind him.

"What is it?" She asked as they took off. Eevee tried her best at following, but she was slowly losing her ground.

"The prince! He showed up just a little bit ago! He's asking for you!" He yelled over the Ponyta's hooves. Misty nodded and turned her head around.

"Eevee! Tell Joyce I'm going with Tracey! I'll be gone for a while! Tell her to make up an excuse!" Misty shouted to her Pokemon. Eevee nodded, and ran back to the manor.

"When we get to my house, run in through the back. Mom's waiting for you with one of your dresses-she'll quickly do your hair. The prince is waiting for you outside." Tracey yelled again. Misty nodded, and they pulled up to the small manor. Misty hopped off before the horse even stopped. She dashed into the back door, where Natalie was waiting. She handed the dress to Misty and ushered her behind a changing wall. Misty changed **very** quickly, and went back out. Natalie did the girl's hair while she finished lacing up her dress.

"Go!" Natalie said, pushing Misty out of the house. Misty blushed as she walked up to the prince. He was standing next to a carriage. Ash stood straight and went up to greet Misty when he saw her. 

"Greetings M'lady." He said, taking her hand and kissing it, making Misty blush more.

"Y-y-es, and good morning to you, too." She stuttered, watching him as he stood. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Why, it's eight o'clock! And, I wanted to take you on a trip to my castle in Indigo. It's a two hour trip, and I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you there." He said, making her love him even more for being so sweet.

"I-I'd love to." She stuttered. 

Ash smiled. "Great! C'mon!" He pulled her into the carriage and they started off. Misty couldn't think of anything to say, seeing as she was to embarrassed to say anything. "What took you so long?"

"W-well…I wasn't up, and they had to wake me. I'm a deep sleeper. Did you wait long?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Only about ten minutes. But, I don't mind, especially for you." He said, making Misty have a faint blush.

"Well, thank you, for waiting and all. I can't wait to get to the castle!" With that, she settled into Ash's chest.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Rose, Rose, wake up, we're at Indigo…" A voice called, waking Misty from her dream. It wasn't even her real name! It was her mother's. But, it woke her anyway. It wasn't the name so much as the voice. It was so calm and soothing…She stirred and sat up.

"Huh?" She asked while yawning. "Oh…" She turned around and faced him. He was getting out of the luxury carriage. He helped her out once he stepped down. "Thank you." She murmured as she stepped down, her hand grasping Ash's. 

"C'mon! Mother and Father are still at Cerulean. We're coming back here in a couple months, but mother loves the Cerulean palace in the summer. The Pokemon are all over, but most are in the gardens. Mine are mostly on the Pokemon Land we have behind the castle. It's fenced in, so people know that it's our land." He started talking as they made their way to the back of the castle. Pikachu, who had ridden on the top of the carriage with Brock on the way over, was following a few yards back, with Ash's personal guard. 

A few passing guards looked at the couple walking with skeptical glances. The woman walking with the prince was one lucky girl, and the prince was special to have such a beautiful woman with him. They continued to walk through the castle in silence, but they didn't mind. They made their way through the small maze, to the reserve. They stopped at the top of a hill, and Misty gasped. There were acres and acres of land-lakes, woods, and fields. And Pokemon were roaming free- playing with each other, eating, and napping. They looked so free and happy….

"It's beautiful…" She sighed. Ash smiled-he knew she'd love it.

"C'mon, you should meet them." He pulled her down the hill, towards the large lake. They got to the edge, and a Dewgong popped up. "Hey, Rose, meet Dewy. Dewy, meet Misty." 

"Dew, dew gongggggggg." It roared, greeting Misty.

"It's so great to see a Dewgong. They're one of my favorite Pokemon, next to Suicine and Tentecruel." She said with a huge smile.

"You want to see a Tentecruel?" Ash asked. 

"Oh, I'd die if I did. They were always my favorite. They're so beautiful!"

"Well, I don't see how they're beautiful, but they're great at battling. Hey, Truel! Come on out!" He yelled at the water. A couple seconds later, a Tentecruel surfaced. "Rose, this is Truel, my Tentecruel. He's really nice, come here, boy." Ash coaxed. The Tentecruel swam over to the couple. Misty started petting it, and he rubbed up against her hand.

"You've trained it well. I can tell it loves it here-it's jewel is shinning brightly." Misty commented.

"Yeah, this place is great. I catch a Pokemon, then release it here. They love it here, and they get fed everyday by the guards. And in the winter, the Pokemon go inside, in the lower parts of the castle."

"This is so amazing-you really love Pokemon, don't you?" Misty asked him, she had stopped petting Tentecruel and was looking directly at Ash. 

He blushed. "Yeah, I do-a lot." He said, gazing into her eyes. _Almost as much as I love you…._

Misty broke the trance and looked out among the reserve. There was a herd of Tauros running and a Pidgeot nestling into a nest. "This place is just so…. I dunno, breath taking. It's amazing to see Pokemon practically running free, yet they're tame…. It's magic, really…." She didn't know how to describe the feeling she had at the moment. 

They sat on the grass, watching the Pokemon pass, for a while. Misty was in awe, while Ash was watching her reaction to everything. Her blue eyes were sparkling, and she smiled so…. Perfectly. He caught himself, a couple times, staring at her. _I know I know her from somewhere! I met her somewhere, I just don't remember where! It's like it was years ago, but I just don't _know_!!!_

Misty also caught him staring at her. She liked the attention. No, scratch that- she loved the attention. She leaned her head on his shoulder, which he responded by wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her closer. She was screaming inside. _He put his arm around you waist!!!!!! He likes you!!!!!!_

Well, duh! How could ya tell? The other part asked sarcastically. _He only followed you after he helped you save Quincy just to get your name, brought you here, is staring at you, HELLO?!?!?! You there?! He must like you!_

She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. Ash raised his head and looked at her. "Everything all right?"

"Oh, yeah. Just thinking." She rested her head back on his shoulder

"About what?"

"Well…the beauty of this place…the Pokemon…and…well, er…you." 

"I've been thinking about you, too." He replied. She snuggled in closer to him. "Are you getting hungry? We should go get some lunch, it's getting late." His stomach growled, agreeing with him. "Hehehe."

"Sure." She said. They both got up and started for the castle. Brock and Pikachu had headed back a while ago, wanting food. They'd had the cooks make up sandwiches for the couple down in the field, so it wouldn't get cold.

They started up to the castle, Misty followed Ash to the dinning room. He pulled out a chair for her, and she sat in it. He then sat across from her and whistled. "Hey, Brock! Pikachu!" His 2 friends appeared in the doorway. "Hey, can you get the servants to get me and Rose some lunch?" They nodded and ran off.

"W-we should head back after we eat- Natalie will want me to come back soon. She'll worry if I stay out to long. She's like a second mother to me…"

"Ok, we'll leave after lunch." Ok, it's about 2 in the afternoon, so it's between lunch and dinner

A few servants arrived with the sandwiches and some fruit a couple minutes later, and they ate in silence.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Wha?!" Ash fell off of the comfortable seat in the carriage and landed on the ground. Misty, who was next to him, landed on top of him. Ash scurried up and looked out the window. "What happened?!" He yelled to Brock, who was driving the carriage (The previous driver stayed at the castle.).

"A lone Stantler came out of the woods and ran into the carriage. He staggered off, but the wheel's broken now…" Brock pointed to the wheel in the back, next to Ash's door.

Ash sighed. "Well, can we use some Pokemon to change it? It's getting late, and Rose needs to get home." He opened the door and stepped out. He didn't even look at her as he held his hand out to help her out. She took it and stepped out. Ash was looking at Brock the whole time, who was in deep thought.

"Well, Onix and Geodude could change it, but I left them back with Professor Oak, he wanted to research them. And your Pokemon, excluding Pikachu, are either at the castle or at the palace. And I don't think Rose brought her Pokemon, did you?"

"N-no. They're at home." She said, looking at the guard. Brock nodded and went back into thoughts. "But, it's not that far, is it? We could walk, and you could fix it. When you fix it, you can take it back to the palace. Ash and I and Pikachu can walk."

"It isn't that far, we just passed Viridian…I'd say we're about twenty miles away. But, that's the path through Pewter and Mount Moon. You could take the woods, which would be about ten miles. I'm not sure, though." Brock said, and Misty smiled.

"Let's walk! It'll be good for us, all the exercise!" She said enthusiastically. 

Ash looked into her eyes and melted. "Ok. Brock, when you've fixed it, go back to the palace. I'll walk with Rose and Pikachu. C'mon, buddy!" Pikachu jumped down from it's spot on the top of the carriage and onto Ash's shoulder.

"Ok, I think I'll walk back to Viridian and get some help." He hopped down, whispered something in the Rapidashs' ears, and walked down the road.

"Well, let's go!" Misty said, starting off through the woods. Ash followed, with Pikachu on his shoulder. 

They walked through Viridian Forest, not knowing where to go. It wasn't long till they were lost…

"Well, my prince, do you have any idea where we are?" Misty asked, really aggravated, but not letting it show.

"He he he, well, no, but when Viridian Forest ends, we'll be in the hills behind Celadon, right?" Misty nodded. "And then we pass them, and we're in Cerulean. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's go!" Ash ran off. Misty bent down and picked up the edge of her gown, and ran off after him. She easily passed him. They ran till they got to a river. "How do we pass it?" Ash asked.

Misty looked stupidly at him. "We swim…" She said knowingly. Ash sighed, and she then sighed. "What, don't want to mess up your royal clothes?" He nodded, and she sighed again. "Ok, how about we walk upstream and see if can find a boat or bridge or something…."

"Ok!" Ash started upstream, and Misty walked next to him. They walked for a bit, till the river narrowed and a tree had been cut down to act as a bridge. 

"This'll work! That way, you don't get wet. Come on!" She started out on it, and got across easily. Ash looked at her after she'd crossed, dumbfoundily. 

"I-I d-d-dunno…" He said, looking at the bridge.

"Come on, it's really easy!" Misty encouraged. He shakily stepped onto the tree trunk and shuffled forward. Pikachu hopped down and walk across on it's own. A few minutes later, Ash made it all the way across. "There, now. That wasn't so hard, was it?" She asked, slapping him on the shoulder. He laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah, t-that w-wasn't so h-hard." He stuttered.

"Oh, c-mon you big baby!" She walked off into the woods. Ash followed, embarrassed.

They walked along, till they saw some hills. They hiked up the hills. Misty ran up it, and looked down at her surroundings. "Ugh, this is far, I can't even see Celadon!" She whined. Misty sat down on the grass and put her hand in her hands. Ash went up next to her and took her shoulders, making her look at him.

"Don't worry! We'll find it, ok?" He helped her up, and they started down the hill. They walked more, till they were lost in the foliage again.

"Great. Listen, I'm going to climb up that tree, and try and figure out where we are, k?" Misty said, starting to take off her outer clothing.

"What are you doing?!" Ash asked, seeing her take off her clothes.

"Well, I can't very well climb a tree in a fancy dress!? It could get ripped, or caught on a branch. It's much easier to climb in my undergarments." She took her bundle of gold and burgundy and tossed it to Ash. Ash easily caught it. She was now standing in her white undergown. "Besides, I know you're a complete and utter gentleman" She said with a smile. She took a sash from the gown and wrapped her dress so it looked like pants. She started up the tree, Ash averting his gaze to the little yellow mouse next to him. 

"Hey, how do you know it's easier to climb in your under dress?" Ash asked, looking at the ground in front of him, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well, a girl has to have some fun, doesn't she? Well, I like climbing trees. The view is always amazing at the top." She had made it to the top. "Like now." She said, taking in the view. She looked around, and strained her eyes to see everything. "Ok, let's see…that's Mount Moon, I know that. So, Cerulean should be…over there!" She said, pointing to the area to the right of Mount Moon. "There it is!" She yelled. "Ok, I'm coming down now!" Ash stopped admiring her. The fading sun hit her face, making her look like an angel. He averted his gaze again as she started down.

When Misty was half-way down, a snap of twigs made Ash look up from the ground and into the face of a gypsy. _The same gypsy as before. _Ash thought. _Great. _"H-hey, Rose? Stay up there, it's not safe down here." He yelled up to her, looking the gypsy in the eyes the whole time.

"Give me the dress." The gypsy ordered with a hoarse voice. Ash dropped the dress and the gypsy picked it up. He walked over to his band and laughed. "Told ya it would be easy!" He said, laughing with his friends.

"You **will **give me back my dress." Misty demanded, dropping the five or six feet left on her feet. She walked over to the guy and stretched out her hand.

"I'm sorry, miss, but this is now mine. I suggest you leave, now, before it gets ugly. I have a score to settle with your _friend_ here. Leave, now."

"No! I **demand** you give me back my dress! And, since you want to deprive me of my companion, I demand a horse." She said sternly, standing tall. The gypsy just laughed.

"I'll let you have whatever you can carry." He said, regaining his composure. 

"Fine by me." She walked over to the gypsy and took her dress. She quickly slipped into it and walked over to the prince. "Get on my back." She murmured, squatting in front of him.

"But I'm too heavy. Go ahead without me, I'll be fine."

"Get. On. Now." She said through gritted teeth. He obeyed, and got on her, piggy-back style. Pikachu hopped onto her head. She turned around and look at the head gypsy. "Good day." She said, happily, and bowing her head. She turned to leave. All the gypsies laughed.

"No, wait. Come back. I'll give you a horse!" He said while laughing. "We won't hurt you." He said, still laughing.

Misty obeyed, and put the prince down. She walked over to the head gypsy. "Welcome. I'm Duplica." The gypsy said, taking off the hat and baggy overcoat. Her teal hair was pulled into a ponytail and tucked under her hat and coat. Duplica was dressed as a man, which confused the 3 travelers.

"Why are you dressed as a man?" Ash asked, walking up next to Misty.

"I'll explain, follow us. We'll let you stay the night, courtesy of the gypsy." Duplica led them off, walking, while the other gypsies took back to their wagons. They walked, the band following, and talked.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

A/N-Ok, how is it? It's a LOT like the movie, but I'm trying hard! The movie is just so good, I'm afraid to change it, fear of making it worse by taking something great and making it bad. Well, please Read and Review. I need lots of reviews to write more….and now I've got a chapter done to my Card Captor Sakura and my Forever After stories, like I promised I'd get done over spring break ^_^. Well, I'm going to go work on either my Zelda, Star Wars, CCS, or other Pokemon one (Not the Meeting of Liz, I'm leaving that story. It sucks.). I'm working on another Pokemon one, but I'm not posting it till I'm done….

Ja ne! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Gypsies

"Where is cindersoot

"Where **is** cindersoot? It's been nearly all day! She should've been back from the market by now!" Lily complained. They were in the den, embroiding. Malena was teaching them better stitches and technique.

__

Why should it matter!? So she doesn't slave over us, big deal! Get over it, you dumb wench. Daisy thought to her sister. Lily'd been complaining all day about where Misty was. It was getting old, especially with Lily's annoying whining. But, it was odd that none of them had even _seen_ the red head that day. She could've run away, but she has no place to go. She's a servant-where would she stay, with the king and queen?! Ha! 

"Well, when she gets home, she'll get a good beating." Malena replied, sitting on a chair next to the fireplace, hunched over her stitching.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Oh no, it's getting late!" Misty said, getting up from her seat next to Ash. They were invited, by the gypsies, to visit with them and dance. Of coarse, no gypsy celebrating would do without some wine and alcohol. Misty hadn't had any, and she didn't plan on it. Pikachu was off with the other Pokemon, dancing Pokemon style. Ash and Misty were leaning on a log, together, next to the giant campfire. The other gypsies were dancing and singing. Duplica was in her wagon, she'd gone in there a while back with Todd, a fellow gypsy. She'd explained to them about how she dressed as a guy so nobody outside of the gypsy clan would know who she was. Then, she could go into crowds of people and no one would notice her. She'd also shown them her wagon, which was full of outfits. She told them she collected clothes, and you could tell, too.

Although Misty was sober, Ash had had quite a few drinks, and these gypsy's' drinks were strong, _very_ strong. "Aww, Rose, come here." He pulled on her sleeve and made her sit back next to him.

"But, the sun is down, and I need to get home! Mal- er, I mean Nicole will worry!" She started getting up again, but Ash tugged on the bottom of her dress, making her turn around and face him. 

"Come on, she'll understand. Come here." He padded on his lap and directed her to sit on it.

"I'm going to get _such_ a whipping for being gone a day…" She muttered under her breath. Now, Ash wasn't fully drunk, but was a bit tipsy. "What is it, Ash?" she asked when she was sitting on his lap. She turned her upper body to face him, but kept her lower torso sitting at a ninety-degree angle to him.

"Come closer." She leaned in closer, her face centimeters from his.

"Yes?" She asked again, quietly. 

He quickly moved his face forward, pressing his lips against hers. She was shocked, but loved it. She moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him. Her legs slid around his waist, and hooked together at the foot. They stayed exploring eachother's lips till the spell was broken by the applause of the many other gypsies watching them. They broke off, Misty turning around to see what was causing such a riot. She blushed, noticing it was her and the prince. She slid off him and sat next to him. He was blushing a bit, but was too tipsy to really understand what was happening. The crowd stopped watching the young couple and went back to dancing. Todd and Duplica came out of the wagon a couple minutes later. Duplica's hair was disheveled, and Todd's shirt was hastily buttoned. They'd come out, wanting to know what had caused the music and singing to stop and turn into applauding and shouting. Duplica and Todd'd thought it was them, but when they came out and saw Misty with a faint blush, they both figured it was the other young couple.

Misty took notice of the leader of the gypsies and her 'friend' as they exited the bandwagon. They'd been gone a while, about an hour. They walked up to her when they'd both exited. She could see they both had some sweat on their brows. "What happened?" Duplica asked as she walked up to the red head.

"Oh, nothing." Misty responded.

"Yeah, sure. Nothing got the whole group to stop their festivities to all cheer and clap at _nothing_." Duplica replied. Misty blushed again, but it faded quickly.

"Well, I _could_ ask what happened to you two, but I'm not really wanting to know the truth." She said with a smirk. The two gypsies blushed and looked away shyly. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Misty smirked. "Now, is there any way I can go home? My friend will be wondering where I am, and she won't be happy if I get home late…"

"Well, you _could_ leave…we don't really want you to, but you could. Wouldn't your friend understand that you were having too much fun at a gypsy party?" Todd asked, stepping in front of Duplica.

"Not really….but I must go. It is of the up-most importance that I get home before midnight." She said, standing up.

"Well, it's ten now, so you have a few hours." Duplica replied, looking at her watch, which had been placed in her pocket.

"I need to go. I'm sorry. The prince needs to get back to the castle so the king won't get angry, and I need to get to sleep." Misty said. "Now, can I have my horse?" 

Duplica laughed. "Yes, yes, we'll give you a horse, to borrow. I'll send Todd with you who'll ride on the third, and bring all three back when you're safely home." Duplica said, looking back at Todd. "You'll do it, won't you?"

"Sure." He replied with a smile.

"Good. Go get the horses, and Rose, here, can get the prince's Pikachu." When Duplica said that, Todd rushed off to get the horses, and Misty went over to the Pokemon's dancing ground.

"Pikachu! We're leaving!" She shouted. The little yellow mouse scurried over, and jumped into Misty's arms. "Come on, let's go." She walked back over to Ash with Pikachu in her arms. She helped Ash stand up, and let him lean on her as they walked to the horse Todd had gotten. Todd and Misty helped Ash onto a horse, which Misty hopped on the same horse, to help keep Ash on. Todd shrugged and put the third horse back onto the pole the horses and transports were connected to. Pikachu rode on Misty's shoulder, and she rode behind Ash, holding the reigns with her arms wrapped around him. They rode off, towards Cerulean. Most of the ride was in silence, but Misty couldn't stand it. They were almost out of the woods, now, and she really wanted to know what was going on with Todd and Duplica. "Hey, are you and Duplica a couple?" She asked, surprising the brunet.

"W-well, yeah. We're going to get married soon, once we find someone to marry us. The caravan was on their way to Viridian, where it's been said that we could get hitched for a small fee, instead of a huge price. Not many people like to marry gypsies, mind ya! So, we're goin to Viridian."

"Oh."

"So, how'd you and the prince meet? I didn't think he normally associated with servants." He said quietly. Ash had fallen asleep, but the subconscious mind takes in its surroundings and conversations without knowing it. Pikachu, though, was going unnoticed.

"Well, for your information, I'm not really a servant, ok?! It's confusing, but I'm not a servant. I just serve my stepmother and stepsisters. That's all…but I met Ash in town. I was dressing as my true self, a Lady, to save one of my friends. Wait, how'd you figure I was a servant?!"

"Well, I've seen ya around, in servant's clothes, working on some land. We gypsies like Cerulean, so we camp out a lot around it. We have plenty of time, especially if we're dropping off the prince first, so, tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"How you're really a Lady, but you work as a servant! Of coarse!"

"I don't like to wallow in pity, it's not important!" She said, looking straight ahead.

"Well, sorry, I'm just curious!" He replied, and then turned his gaze straight ahead. "You don't need to snap at me." He said softer.

Misty heard. "Listen, it's nothing really important. My father died a long time ago, and his new wife took over. She hates me, so she makes me work as a servant. I don't know what I did to make her hate me. When she first came to the manor when I was little, I was so happy. I really wanted a mother, mine had died when I was very little. And here my new one came, and she showed practically no affection for me. It hurt, but I didn't care, really. My father was there, so I was fine. He died when he was leaving for another trip." A few tears came down her face and flew out behind her. 

"She then worked me to the bone. Her eldest daughter living with us was the only thing she cared about. Her other daughter she could care less about. She's an evil person, I just wish I knew why. I mean, I was so nice to her, and I loved her. She smiled when we first met, but it wasn't a real smile. It was more of a forced smile, but I didn't care then! I had a mother! It didn't matter! And, if I had told father then that I didn't like her, he would've sent her back to the city he took her and her children from. But I didn't! I told him that I loved her, and that she was great. And now, I'm in this predicament." She turned and looked at Todd.

"Now I made a new identity for myself. I lied to the prince, saying I was Rose Williams. That was my _mother_, not _me._ My friend and his mother are helping me. They're giving me dresses and a place to say I'm visiting. But, I can't continue doing this! I know I'm not allowed to marry him! He's engaged to the princess of the Orange Islands! And, he kissed me tonight. I don't have a clue as to what to do. I love him, so, so much. But, there's no possible way I'll ever have him." She said sadly. A few tears came out, from her, Todd, and Pikachu.

"That's an amazing story." Todd finally said, breaking the silence between them. They were nearing the gates to the castle. "You really should tell _him_." Indicating the prince. 

Misty snorted. "Yeah, and get beheaded for lying to the prince, pretending to be of higher status, _going out_ with the prince when I'm a servant, and disappearing from my work?! It's probably best if I forget about him. Maybe I should run away and live in seclusion. Malena couldn't find me, and Ash wouldn't get hurt…" 

"From what I see, you're meant to be a Lady, so you're not raising above your status by dressing and acting as one. For the lying to the prince, well, he'll forgive you if he loves you." They reached the palace, and Brock was out there, waiting. He was standing with a few other guards, obviously wanting to know what had taken so long. They rode up to him, and Misty took her Rapidash up to Brock and made it bend down.

"Sorry it took so long…" Misty started. Brock had picked up the sleeping Ash.

"Where **were** you?!" He demanded.

"The prince can explain it in the morning. The gypsies were kind enough to let us stay with them, but I made us leave. Ash was getting a bit drunk, and I figured it was time for us to get back. I'm sorry. Now, it's time for me to get home. Bye!" The duo turned around and left the palace. Pikachu had stayed on Misty, wanting to find out more. Brock went into the castle and took Ash up to his room.

"Now, where were we?" Todd asked Misty. 

"It doesn't matter." Misty said, tired.

"Well, do you love him?" Todd prodded.

"Of coarse I do! I mean, I care **so** much for him-and it's not because of his status. My stepmother and her daughter are trying to get him to fall in love with Lily, but all Malena wants is to be the mother of the queen! It's horrible, the way they make this a game." Misty sighed. "I don't want him to fall for Lily. She's horrible. All she wants is the money and respect. I just want _him_. But I won't have him. _They _won't allow it! Both Malena and your royal majesties. And it hurts, knowing you'll never have the one you love." Tears started making their way down her face, and she quickly wiped them off.

"We'll help you." Todd said, which confused her.

"What do you mean?"

"The gypsies! We'll help you. If you ever need us, just send for us. Ask around, we have lots of people that travel through here that'll get the message to us. Just ask from Duplica and Todd. Ok?"

"Sure." She said with a smile. She looked ahead. "Well, that's me, but I should get off here. If the _Baroness_ is up, and sees me, I'm dead." She hopped off, as did Pikachu. "Thank you, Todd. You're a very kind person. And, if I ever need your help, I'll call." She waved good-bye to him, and started down the road to the manor.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!

A/N, ok, short chapter, but It's 11:30, I'm really tired, and I need to go to bed. Don't flame me about Misty being out of character. She'd had all these emotions bottled up, and they're starting to leak out. Oh, and don't flame because of Todd and Duplica. _Yes_, they were doing what you thought, but I just don't want to _say_ it! K? 

Ok, just…need…to log…..onto…the Internet…..and….click…sen-**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	5. The Garden and the Kiss

Misty walked along the path in the woods, to Tracey's parent's house

Misty walked along the path in the woods, to Tracey's parent's house. Pikachu followed her, completely quiet. When she got to the house, Misty went into the back, changed out of the dress, and back into her servant's clothes. She quickly made her way back to the manor, and went into her little room. Pikachu followed her into the room, intent on finding all about the girl who her master was so in love with. When Misty entered her bedroom, Eevee followed. But, the little pet could smell something. Another Pokemon. The little Pokemon looked around for another Pokemon, and found a yellow mouse looking through a dirty window.

"(Who are you?!)" Eevee asked the mouse, rearing back for an attack. Pikachu, unaware of the other Pokemon, jumped back in surprise.

"(Wha?)"

"(I want to know who you are and why you're spying on my master!)" Eevee said, snarling at Pikachu, who hopped off the windowsill.

"(Greetings. I am Pikachu, Prince Ash's Pokemon.)" Pikachu said with a bow. Eevee stumbled back, surprised.

"(H-how can I help you?)"

"(I want to know your master. See, Ash really likes her, and I just want to make sure he isn't going to get hurt, and possibly help them.)" 

"(Ok, what do you want to know?)" Eevee asked.

"(Well, first off, what's her real name? She made up a fake one so no one would know who she was…)"

"(She's Misty Waterflower.)"

"(Good, now I have a name. Now, what can you tell me about her being a servant? I heard her talking to Todd about a Malena taking her title, or something like that…)"

"(Here, follow me. Her other Pokemon can help explain more than me-I'm still not understanding it fully myself…)" Eevee took Pikachu to the Pokemon's pond. 

The whole night consisted of Misty's Pokemon telling all about her life. Goldeen told about when Misty was a little girl, Trilin and Trilon told about when Misty competed in the Pokemon competitions when she was 9, and they all told about her life once her father died. Eevee, being the one that was always around Misty, told about how her mistress told her about the Baroness and the stepsisters. Misty would tell the pet about how Malena 'took away her title', and then explained the details to the little Pokemon. Eevee still didn't understand, but when Eevee told the other Pokemon about it, they did understand. They then helped Eevee to understand.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Misty awoke, again, to Eevee licking her face. "Ok, ok, I'm up!" She laughed, getting up. 

"**Misty!!!**" A voice screamed from the main house. Misty jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Joyce and Jeinine were in there, making breakfast. 

"Who screamed-"

"Ah, Misty! The Baroness! She needs you. You were gone all yesterday, and I'm sure she's mad! You best be on your best behavior, and think up a great excuse, quick!" Joyce whispered to the girl, pushing her into the dinning room. The door swung shut, and the Baroness, Lily, and Daisy were all looking at the red head. 

"Somebody's in trouble…" Lily sung high pitched as Misty walked by her, to Malena. _Crap. 'What did you do yesterday?!' The baroness will ask. ' I went on a date with the prince, he kissed me, and got home late, why, what did you do?' No. 'Um…I went to the market, got special ingredients for Joyce's new recipe, and worked in the field.' Yeah, that'll work._

"Yes, milady?" Misty asked, curtseying low, and when she stood up, kept her head down.

"Where **were** you?! I never saw you yesterday. I want to know **where** you were, and **why** you were there and not here." She demanded.

"Well, I woke up and helped Joyce make breakfast. She then sent me to get some ingredients for some new recipes she got. So, I went to the market. It was crowded yesterday, and I couldn't find the things I needed. After a couple hours, it started to thin out, and so I finally found the things. I came back, taking the road as always, and gave Joyce the things. I then went out to the fields and held with the planting. Joyce needed some vegetables to be planted, and they need a certain amount of sunlight, practically none, so I planted them in the woods. It's on the edge of the land, just where the tree line starts, but you can't see it from the house…" Misty said smoothly. Malena believed her, because they had never left the house, so they would've never known.

"Very well…We'll be going to church today. Go **stand** somewhere till we need you." The Baroness said, waving her hand around.

"Yes, milady." Misty left the room and went into the kitchen. She got the three's breakfast and brought it to them. She served them, and left the dinning room. 

"Did the Baroness believe you?" Joyce asked as Misty started out of the kitchen, to the pond.

"Yep. If she asks, I helped you cook in the morning, left to get you some ingredients for some new recipes, and then worked out in the field. Now, I'm going to see my Pokemon. If I don't come back, I'm out with the prince again. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, no, no! This is great! I'm so excited! The prince seems to like you, and that means that Lily won't get him! You need to see him as much as you can, cause that means Lily won't!"

"You really don't like Lily, do you?!"

"No. Her and the Baroness are too spoiled. They need a reality check!" Misty laughed at her friend's joke.

"Yes, well, I think so, too!" She said between giggles as she left the room. She ran down to the pond, where her Pokemon were playing. A yellow blur ran off right as she'd gotten into view. _Odd…_Misty thought as she walked up to the Pokemon. She spent some time with them, expecting Tracey to ride up anytime telling her the prince was at his house. But he never did. Sighing, she got up and went back to the manor. It had been about half an hour, and the Baroness would want her to help them get ready. She walked into the dinning room and took the plates back into the kitchen. She and Joyce washed them, but she was interupted by someone yelling for her.

She put down the dish she was cleaning, and ran up to the rooms. Lily had been calling for her. She ran into Lily's room. "How may I help you?"

"Tie up my dress." She replied, turning around. The dress had an intricate design on the back, and it required a tie that twisted around the body, as there was also a ribbon to be tied on the bodice. Misty immediately did it all, and bowed her head down. "Good. Leave." She said coldly. Misty did as she was told. She went over to Daisy's room, thinking the younger girl would probably want some help.

She knocked on the door. "It's Misty, Daisy."

"Come in!" She said. Misty opened the door and saw that Daisy was standing in front of her mirror, admiring herself. "Hi, Misty!" She said happily.

"Hi! Can I help you with anything?" Misty walked into the room and closed the door.

"Well, do I look good in this? I think I look fat…"

"Daisy! You don't look fat! I think I could do your hair to make you look a little more slimming…" Misty started brushing the other's hair, and did it in a braid that twisted around her head. It made her look better, although she already looked good.

"Thanks, Misty!" Daisy said, admiring her look in the mirror.

"No problem. I'm going to go now." Misty started out the door.

  
"Hey, Misty?"

She stopped and looked at her stepsister. "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to church?"

"I never go, Malena doesn't like for me to. I don't mind, though. I-I have other things to do today…"

"Like what?"

"W-well, I'm going to go to the market!"

"You were there yesterdy! Why don't you tell me the _real_ reason?!"

"I'm going to go play with my Pokemon. They need some training, and I was hoping to work with them today…"

"Oh! That's great! I wish mother would let me have some Pokemon…" Daisy said sorrowfully.

"Well, she wants you to marry to someone rich, and then he can give you Pokemon…"

"Yeah, but I want to _train_ my own Pokemon!"

"Daisy, you have a different lifestyle, and training is hard. Training takes a lot of work on the Trainer's behalf. You just go out there and find a guy, ok?" She said, turning to leave.

"Yeah, ok." Misty left the room and went outside. She ran through the woods, Eevee following, and went to Tracey's apartment. She knocked on the door, and he answered. 

"Hey, Trac…want to go out to the fields today?"

"Sure, but what about the prince?" He asked, stepping outside and closing the door, sketch pad under his arm.

"Oh, he's going to be at church today. And, besides, I need to thank you for being such a good friend." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, Misty" He walked down the streets with her, and they cut through the woods. They got to a field right by Misty's home, and Tracey started sketching. He sat down on a haystack, which there were many of in this field, and he started drawing the palace, which you could clearly see from his view. Misty ran around with Eevee, playing with her favorite Pokemon. They spent about a half an hour there, till some horses appeared in the distance. 

When they got closer, the royal sign was on the saddle, so Misty ran behind a haystack and hoped Tracey didn't say the wrong thing…

"You, there!" The man with black hair, atop the first Rapidash, yelled to Tracey. 

"Y-yes, my prince?"

"Do you know where I can find Rose Williams? Is she at the Sketchit residence?" Ash asked.

"Y-yes, she's there right now!" Tracey yelled. Misty heard and whinced. She'd have to run really fast just to beat them there, and then she'd have to change and look presentable.

"Thank you." Ash and gang rode past. "Oh, and, great sketch!" He said, nodding towards the picture of the palace. The horses left, and rode towards the rode. Misty came out from behind the haystack, and she walked over to her friend. 

"**Why** did you **say** that?! What am I going to do **now**?!" Misty yelled, pulling on the collar of Tracey's shirt.

He threw her a lopsided grin. "Run. Run very fast." He said. She dropped her grip on him and started running.

She glanced backwards, her Eevee following. "Thanks, Trac!" She yelled to her friend.

"No problem!" He then went back to his picture. "You wanted to see him anyways." The words of what the prince said settled into his mind. "He said it was great! He liked my picture! The **prince** liked my **sketch**!!!!" He ran around like a madman, all happy because of the prince's comment.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Misty dashed through the woods, dodging trees and hurdling stumps. Eevee followed suit, and they made it to the edge in minutes. They then dashed across the grass, passing the pond with Misty's Pokemon. They ran to the Sketchit residence, and banged on the back door. Nicole opened it, and Misty dashed in, breathless. "The prince-coming here-help-need clothes…" She said, propping a hand up on the kitchen table. 

"Oh, come here." She pulled Misty into the next room and helped her change into the dress and do her hair. It was kept down, and brushed thoroughly. Misty then ran to the front door as soon as she was done and whipped it open. Ash was just about to knock.

Misty blushed, as did Ash. "H-hi." He started. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the palace. We could walk through the gardens and relax…"

"I'd love to!" Misty said happily. Ash smiled and hopped onto his horse. He held out his hand, and she took it. He pulled her up and she sat in front of him. They rode off, Ash's guards behind him. "So, why isn't the prince present at church?" She asked him while they rode away.

"I could ask the fair maiden the same." He stated, making Misty blush.

"Hahaha…well, I don't belong to this church, so I'm not going to it…" She said, making it up off the top of her head.

"But this church loves visitors!" Ash contradicted.

"B-b-but." She started, then sighed. "Ok, I just don't like going to church." She said sheepishly. 

"Yeah, neither do I." Ash said, too. "I weaseled out of it, though. Mother and Father are there now, and won't be back for at least an hour. But, they'll go into the edge of the gardens where they'll have tea with a special guests. Most likely whoever talks with them after church."

"Yeah, whoever sucks up to them." Misty said with a laugh. They rode in silence the rest of the way there. When they arrived at the palace, Ash took Misty around to the garden, where he took her around to the different garden types. Misty 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed at the various flowers and hung onto Ash's arm, resting her head on his shoulder when they walked. 

"Do you have any idea why I woke up so dizzy and with a major headache this morning? Was it something I had last night?" Ash asked after a while.

"What? Oh, yeah. You had too much of the gypsies alcohol. Todd and I brought you home. Your guard, Brock, took you to your room."

Ash blushed. "I heard people do things and then don't remember the next day when they're drunk. What did I do?" Ash asked, looking at the ground. Misty led them to a bench and directed him to sit. "Oh no, I did something really bad, didn't I?! You're having me sit down…" She silenced him by sitting on his lap. "What did I do?" He asked her as she brought her face closer to his.

"You kissed me." She let the words sink in before continuing. "And I liked it-no-I loved it." She had a giant blush on her face. "But I felt it was wrong, since you were a bit tipsy-so you didn't really know what you were doing…"

"Since I don't remember-mind if I try again, and possibly do it right?" He asked her, his lips millimeters away from hers. She nodded and he pressed his lips against hers. He knew what was happening this time, and he was aware of her wrapping her arms around his neck and holding onto it with her hands. He was also aware of what he was doing, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. They weren't French kissing, but their lips explored the others, and they could feel the electricity. 

Misty pulled back a couple minutes later, with a huge smile. "**That** felt right." She said happily.

"Yes, it felt utterly and completely right." Ash said, out of breath. "Was that how it was last night?"

"Almost…" She said, smiling faintly, remembering how she wrapped all of her limbs around him. Then how the gypsies all clapped and cheered for them. "Yeah, last night was good, but you're sober now. Can we kiss again?" She asked, looking sweetly at him.

"Wait, what time is it?" He asked her. He looked at his watch and gasped. "Mother and Father will be back soon!" He said, scared. "Let's go!" He picked her up and started running out of the garden. 

"You know, I **can** run, amazingly enough." Misty said sarcastically. Ash set her down, feet first, and they continued running. They ran all the way out of the garden and into the palace. They wound up in the library, where Misty stood in awe at the amount of books.

"What, haven't you seen books before?" Ash asked her.

"Yeah, I love reading, but, I've never seen this many books…There's so many…" She trailed off, and Ash laughed.

"You want to look around?"

"Yeah…."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Your Majesty," A voice from the crowd started. "You dropped your ring." It continued. 

Delilah turned around, and looked at her hand. The bulging ring, looking like a Pokeball with rubies on the top and diamonds on the bottom and Onyx in the middle. It was a ring passed from generation to generation, women only, to the leaders of Kanto. See, Delilah was the leader of Kanto, and Lance was the leader of Jhoto. When they married, they combined the lands…

"Wher-"

"Right here, your majesty." A woman right near her said. She looked down from where she was, getting into the carriage, and saw the lady. She had blue hair, which was kept down, and a very extravagant dress. She also had the ring, it was held in her right hand, which was extended up to the queen. 

"Why, thank you…"

"Lily." She said.

"Ah! Lily! Thank you! You are a very kind person!" She stepped down, and Lance scowled. She could talk forever with this girl. "You know, this ring is very expensive. You could've sold it and made millions of dollars. Thank you!" She hugged the blonde. "Would you like to have tea in the garden with me this afternoon?"

"We'd love to." A woman said, walking up from besides Lily. "I am Malena Waterflower, your Majesty." She curtsied. 

"You have a very honest daughter, Malena. I hope to see both of you this afternoon, at 2." The 2 others nodded. "Good. Good-bye!" Delilah stepped into the carriage and her husband and her returned to the palace.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Since I'm on the internet right now, sending a new chapter to The Meeting Of Liz, I'm going to send in this chapter….Well, please read and review…..please!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

  



	6. Sorrow

Misty peered out of the library window, and down at the garden

Misty peered out of the library window, and down at the garden. The queen was having her afternoon tea, and there was a special guest there. They were just arriving, and there were 2 of them. Two women, and they looked vaguely familiar. Misty, being on the third story, couldn't make out the faces very well, but, she knew that hair-and the way they both walked. 

She stiffened, and Ash saw. He was watching her from his seat in the middle of the library. He set his Pikachu down, he was petting her, and he walked over to his love. "What is it?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and looking at what she was looking at. "Oh, mother is having her tea…and she has guests…great." Ash said, not caring.

"Yes, she's having guests." Misty repeated quietly.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked her, seeing she was a little frightened.

"Oh, it's nothing…. let's just get away from the window. I-I must be afraid of the height, that's all…" She backed away, Ash's arm dropping, and went over to Pikachu. "She's very cute." Misty said, petting Pikachu behind her ears."

"Yeah, everyone loves Pikachu. She was my first Pokemon, and I got her as a present from my mother. For my eighth birthday."

"Really? That's so sweet. Do you battle her?" She asked, and Pikachu's ears perked up. She knew about how Ash wanted to join all of the local competitions, and how Misty had joined one.

"No. I always wanted to, and I train her, but my father won't allow it. He says that I'm the prince, so I have very strong Pokemon at my fingertips. The thing is-I've trained these Pokemon and raised them from the wild and on my own. Sure, I've been given Pokemon as gifts, but the only Pokemon I train that I've been given was Pikachu, and she was little when I got her…."

"Pikapi, Pikach Pika Pika chu chu pi chu pi." "Ash, she's been in a Pokemon Competition.)" Pikachu said, pointing to Misty.

"What'd she say?" Misty asked, confused.

"She said that you'd been in a Pokemon Competition before." Ash translated. Misty was internally shocked, but kept her face emotionless. "Have you?"

"I-I-I have to go." She said, standing up. She dashed out of the door, and down the hall. Ash tried to catch up, but Misty was terribly fast.

"Rose! Meet me at the old castle ruins in the forest tonight at 4!" He yelled after her. She froze and looked back at him. She gave a curt nod and sped off. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"So, where is your son at, your Majesty?" Lily asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh, call me Delilah. He's probably with the girl he just took a liking to. I haven't seen her, but his friends, Brock, told me about her. He's grown very fond of her lately." The queen said with a smile.

"Oh, who is the lucky lady?" Malena asked.

"Oh, I was told it was…hm…now what was it…ah, yes! Rose Williams. I _know_ I've heard that name before, I just don't remember _where_." Delilah sighed, slouching slightly in her seat. She got over it very quickly, sitting back up and smiling again.

"Oh." Malena replied. _I've heard that name, too! Where, where, where…Let's see…Rose-it couldn't be the same Rose who was Jonathan's first wife! Back home, he mentioned his late wife. Her last name **was** Williams! No-she's dead! _"Where is she living?"

"Oh, out in the suburbs…I don't quite remember, though…" One of her handmaidens whispered something in her ear, and she nodded. "That's right-the Sketchit Residence. They live right outside the city."

"Oh, they live right near us." Malena said, meanwhile, thinking about whom would take the late Jonathan's late wife's name. **_Misty!!_** She is friends with that little twerp. And she **would** use her mother's name, seeing as her mother didn't come from here, she came from Pallet. I am going to give her** such **a whipping! "Oh, yes, we know her!" Malena said suddenly. Lily and the Queen looked at her funny.

"You do?!"

"We do?!" The Queen and Lily asked at the same time. 

"Yes, you like to call her _cindersoot_…remember?!" Malena said, staring at Lily.

"Oh- ARGH!" Lily ran out from under the shade of the tree and started stomping, screaming, and fussing-mainly, throwing a temper tantrum. A couple of minutes later, she composed herself and walked back and sat down. Delilah looked at the blonde, scared, and Malena looked at her, furious.

"My goodness, child-are you all right?" She asked.

"Oh, yes...there…was…a…bee." Lily stumbled for an excuse.

"Yes…" Delilah said, not fooled, and sipped her tea. She decided to just forget about it, seeing as it wasn't important. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Misty collapsed her back to the wall, out of breath. She slid down the wall and took a couple deep breaths. 

"Are you all right, Misty?" Joyce said, walking up to the girl and bending down to have their faces even.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…I just ran from the palace-Malena was there, as was Lily. A-and the prince took me up to the library…It was so **big**! A-and then we started talking about Pokemon Competitions-I don't know how, but we did. Then-again, I don't know how-but, his Pikachu knew that I'd been in a Pokemon Competition. A-and then h-he asked me if I had been in one…I ran off…I mean-those are some great memories-but there are some bad ones, too!" She had tears coming down her face, remembering how her father had died only a few weeks after her battle. 

Joyce sat down and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Oh, Misty." She sighed. "It's going to be all right! We all want the best for you-and that's what you'll get, ok?!" Joyce said, trying to calm the red head.

"I know-it's just-I'm afraid. Afraid he doesn't love me. Afraid the Baroness will find out." She spit out the Baroness like it was poison. "Afraid that it could never work out."

"Oh my, Misty…" She hugged the girl, till the tears calmed down.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"**Father!**" Ash yelled, barging into the King's large study he used to go over paperwork and for meetings. He wasn't having a meeting, but had a large pile of paperwork on his desk about the prince's marriage. The papers ranged from the treaty to the rights of each side in case of divorce-which Delilah and Lance would never allow.

Ash stomped through the doorway, and shoved the doors open. "What **is** it, Ash?!" Lance asked, looking up from the papers.

"I want to build a huge library, where everyone can come and study. A-and I want to build a Pokemon park where everyone is allowed to come and play with tame Pokemon." He said, rushing up to the desk, grinning.

"What are you **talking** about?!" Lance asked, setting the paper he had to the side and looked up at his only son.

"I want to build a huge library, where everyone can come and study. And I want to build a Pokemon park where everyone is allowed to come and play with tame Pokemon." He repeated, slower.

"Who are you and what have you done with my son?!" The King asked himself with a chuckle. "Why?"

"I'm happy, and I want all of the people in the kingdom to be happy- gypsies, servants, lords, ladies- **all** of the people." He replied. "B-because I-I want everyone to be able to study and learn, and I want them to do it for free. And I want all people to love Pokemon as much as I do, and then some. I don't quite understand why-but I want to build them…" He trailed off, not quite sure _why_ he wanted to build them, but he just knew he did. He loved being with Rose, and she loved both Pokemon and reading. Perhaps if he built the library and park…he'd impress her. And then if he impressed her, then she'd want to marry him. He loved her so much-he didn't want her to run out-and when she did…He knew it wasn't him, it was something else, but what? He also knew she liked him, perhaps love, but that was pretty far, and Ash figured she wasn't ready for that…marriage. He was already engaged, right?! "I also want to call off the engagement." He said, interrupting his father whom was talking to him about the cost and such-Ash wasn't listening.

"What?!" Lance said, straightening up.

"I-I want to call off the engagement to the woman from the Orange Islands! Please?!" He pleaded. At that time, Professor Oak walked in. He knew about Ash not wanting to marry the Prima girl, but he knew Lance wouldn't just call it off-it could enrage Drake, the King of the Orange Islands.

  
"**No**!" Lance screamed, standing up and slamming his hand on his strong, cherry wood desk. 

"Perhaps I might help?" Oak asked, stepping next to Ash. The 2 men looked over at the professor. 

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"What…" Lance sighed, knowing the professor would bore him.

"I was thinking about this, and, since Ash doesn't get much say in _anything_ around here, why don't you strike a deal with him?" Oak asked.

"Ok, you have my attention." Lance said, looking Oak in the eye. Ash, though, was smiling and looking at the old man, with the look of thanks on his face.

"Why don't you give him a week to pick a wife, and, if he shouldn't find one, then he can marry the Orange Princess. You can throw a ball on the last day, and he can announce his new wife then!" Oak said persuasively. 

"Yeah!" Ash yelled, agreeing with him.

"I don't see any harm in it, but not a week. 2 days. King Drake is wanting his daughter married before the end of this week, seeing as she'll turn 18 tomorrow. I will throw Ash a ball tomorrow, and he'll announce it then." Lance said, sitting down.

"Thank you, father!" Ash said, running around to hug his father. He gave him a loving embrace and ran out of the room, grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Lance asked once his son left, still looking out the doorway.

"Yes-you're letting your son love. That is the most precious gift you can give him now." He turned to look at the king. "Of coarse, with the maiden he loves, you could've given him a week." He said with a smirk.

The king shrugged. "I don't _have_ a week to give him. Besides, why would someone _not_ want to marry him?!" 

"She's afraid."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Oh, no! The Baroness is coming! What am I going to do?!" Misty wailed. It was 3:30, and she needed to meet the prince in a half an hour, and that meant sneaking out to Nicole's and getting ready.

Misty ran into the kitchen and finished helping Joyce with the soup she was making. She picked up the knife and finished cutting the potatoes. She heard a door open, footsteps, and a door slam shut. "**Misty!!!**" Malena screamed. "**Get in here, now!!**" Misty knew she was in trouble, and that she better hurry.

"Y-yes, m'lady?" Misty asked while she scurried into the room. She did a short curtsy, and looked at a spot in the ground near Malena's feet. 

"**How** could you?!" She screamed, advancing towards the carrot top.

"How could I what?" Misty asked, confused.

"**Don't** play stupid with me, Misty! **How** could you?!" She scream again, making Misty flinch.

Tears started streaming down her face. "I don't understand what you're talking about!" She said through the tears.

"Go out with the prince!!" Malena screamed. "I repeat: How **could you?!**" Malena slapped Misty, so hard that she stumbled back. "Lily-get the whip.

Lily's smirk changed into a grin. "Yes, mother!" She said. She hurried off, and came back seconds later, with a very mean looking whip in her grasp. She handed it to her mother, and stepped back. She would enjoy every minute of this. Daisy, meanwhile, sat on the stairs, unseen, watching the whole scene. 

__

She went out with the prince?! Oh my! This is amazing! Oh, I have to help! But, I could get in trouble… She debated with herself. _She'll survive this, she's strong._ She heard the crack of the whip hitting skin, and a scream.

"Ahh! Ugh…." Misty fell from her cat-like crouch and hit the ground. Malena kept hitting her, making large gashes down her back.

"May _I _try, mother?!" Lily asked, excited.

"Yes, my love." The Baroness handed the whip to Lily, giving the girl a smile as she stepped off to the side. Lily then went to work, mauling Misty with the lethal strip of leather. She hit bone plenty of times, and laughed evilly, too.

After a while, and Misty laying unconscious, Lily and Malena left. Of coarse, Malena threatened Misty. "If I find out you _ever_ have gone near the prince, I will destroy you, and you Pokemon. They will suffer greatly, as will you." She then let the girl lay there, in the foyer, bleeding heavily, and went into the den.

Misty stumbled to get up. She looked at the clock-3:45. _I need to see _him_, but I look horrible!_ As if to answer her call, Daisy slipped down the stairs and helped the other up. She helped Misty up and to the servant's quarter. Eevee was napping, and saw her mistress was hurt. She stood up and started growling at Daisy. "I didn't do it, Pokemon! Please, help!" Eevee, having Pokemon instincts, nodded and ran off to find Joyce.

Daisy laid Misty down on the poor excuse of a bed, and looked at her wounds. "Oh, those are bad. I hope you don't have any plans for this evening…" She said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

But, it made Misty jerk up. "Oh my god! I'm meeting with the prince in 15 minutes! I have to see him-to tell him that I can't see him anymore!" She wailed. 

"You _can't_ be serious! Mother will _kill_ you!" Daisy screamed.

"If I don't show-he'll come looking. And that would make things worse-" Eevee came in with a bowl of water in her mouth and a towel on her back. Daisy bent down and took them from the Pokemon.

"Thank you." She said quietly, and then went to work on Misty's wounds. Misty flinched at the cold water, but grew used to it.

After a couple of minutes, the blood was cleared, but some was still oozing out. Eevee had left and gotten some bandages. Daisy wrapped Misty in them, they reached around her stomach and chest, but they covered the huge gashes. Once Daisy sat up, about to leave, Misty jumped out and dashed out of the room. 

"I'll be back soon-I just need to say good-bye…" She ran off towards the Sketchit household, stopping for nothing-not even the pain she got from her back.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

After Misty had left, Daisy went back to the Manor. If her mother or sister asked, Misty was in her room, crying. When she got inside, she heard the front door close and Malena scream. "Lily! We're invited to a ball! Get down here!" Daisy ran over to her mother.

"Really?!" She asked.

"Yes, we are going there to get your sister together with the prince." Her eyes streamed through the invitation, reading out loud. "The prince is looking for a wife, and she'll be announced at midnight. It's a masquerade, and every woman in the kingdom is invited." She looked up. "And you are going for the food." She snarled, looking at her blonde daughter. She made her way to the stairs, where Lily was standing.

"Yes!" She screamed. She ran up to her room, Malena following. "Now, the perfect clothes…" 

Daisy walked up to her room, her eyes watering from the insult.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

She sped off on the borrowed Rapidash. Nicole was kind, and let her take their Rapidash, as long as she was nice to it. She was dressed in a light green dress, with a matching green bandanna with beads threaded through it keeping her hair out of her face. She races through the woods, heading towards the old castle. It was abandoned a long time back, and now it was left alone. She'd heard the chimes from the town ring about five minutes back, telling her she was late.

She made it there a couple minutes later, and hopped off the horse. She ran across the drawbridge; there was a moat, but it was drained, and the drawbridge was still intact. She dashed into the main courtyard, and looked around. Everything was covered in vines and overgrown shrubbery. She sighed. The prince must've left already. She turned to leave, when something tugged at her arm. She turned around and smiled.

"You made it." Ash said quietly, yet happily.

"Of coarse. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied, smiling a little more.

"Good. I want to show you something. Now, close your eyes." He ordered. She obeyed, and he took her hand. "You're going to love this." He said quietly. He directed her through the maze-like castle, through halls of gray and green. He stopped, and they slowly walked into a room. Misty still had her eyes closed.

Ash let go of her hand and walked behind her, slipping his arms around her waist, connecting over her stomach, and rested his chin on her head. "Ok, open your eyes." 

She opened her right eye, and then the left. "Oh my god." She gasped. Ahead of her, not five meters was one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen. The room they were in used to be a study of some sort, but the trees pushed through the ceiling, making parts crumble and sunlight stream through. There were Mankeys swinging through the trees, and nests with little Mankeys lower to the ground then the adults. "It's…breathtaking." She finally said. Ash went back around to the side of her. 

  
"You can pet them-they're half tame." She gave him a puzzled look. "My father released a few of his tame Mankeys into this castle. So, their descendents are still part tame-but they love humans. I come here from time to time to give them some special treats and to check up on them…" Misty cautiously walked over to the trees and stretched up, on her tip toes, to pet a Mankey. One of the babies got out of the nest and got into her hand. 

She squealed. "They're so cute!" She said, petting the baby.

"That one's only a few weeks old." Ash told her, walking next to her and putting an arm around her waist. He brushed against her bandages, which moved around, making them rub against the, still open, wounds. Misty jumped up and stiffened her back. The Mankey hopped out of her hand and went back up the tree. Tears came to Misty's eyes, the wound made her think of Malena and the threat. She turned around to a confused Ash. "Are you alright?" He asked, putting his palms on her cheeks.

She shook her head violently, tears coming from her eyes. "I-I can't see you anymore." She started, more and more tears coming from her aquamarine eyes. 

"Yes you can, Rose! I love you-and you love me. My father even said that he'll let me marry any woman I want, and I want-" He didn't get to finish. The whole time he was talking, she was shaking her head, holding her ears. She knew that he was going to say something that could, truly, kill her. She had a feeling, deep inside her soul, that told her he wanted her-forever. She didn't like that because Malena would kill her-really. Her stepmother would kill Misty _just_ so her daughter would have a sliver of a chance with the prince.

"No!" She screamed, scaring the Mankeys. "No, you **don't **love me! And I **can't** love you! I want to-but I **can't!** So **don't** say you love me-it hurts! It hurts because I know that I'm going to hurt you! And I don't **want** to hurt you!" The dam holding back her tears broke, and they poured out. She was stomping around the large ruined room, but ended up in front of Ash.

"What are you **talking** about, Rose?!" Ash asked, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her.

The tears continued to go down her face. "I'm sorry." She whimpered, looking him in the eyes. She kissed him on the lips, scaring him. Before he could even react, she turned and fled. He was still dazed by the kiss, and, by the time he came to, she was gone. 

"What just happened?" Ash asked no one, but his little friend piped in.

"Pikapi! Pika pik chu pi?!" (Ash! How can you be so dense?!) Pikachu ran off into the woods, back to the palace. Ash thought about what Pikachu said.

Sighing, he started back to the castle. "Oh well…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

A/N-HAPPY EASTER!!! Ok, well, I'm at my cousin's house, and I finished up this chapter. It's about 7 pages long, so I figure that's enough for now ^_^. Well, please review. Hey-here's a question for ya- Should Pikachu tell Ash about who Misty _really_ is?! Or-should Todd and Duplica tell Ash who Misty really is?! Or- should he find out by Misty herself the day of the ball?! Well, I want to know what you guys want, so please review!

I also noticed that I often called Tracey's mother, who's Nicole, Natalie, and I had Daisy as a blue-headed girl and Lily as the blonde, but it's the other way around. I changed a lot today, but if I missed some, please forgive me! I'm really tired….stayed up to late last night….


	7. Preparations

Mother-shouldn't I wear this to the ball

Mother-shouldn't I wear this to the ball?" Lily asked, holding up a dress. It was Misty's mother's wedding dress, but it was no ordinary dress. It was white with pearls embedded throughout the whole dress. The dress had dark blue stripes on the side and a lighter blue on the stomach on down. Its sleeves were cut oddly, but it was beautiful none the less. 

Misty's mother, Rose, left it for Misty to have, but of coarse, Misty didn't know about it. Only Malena did-and she loved using that power of knowing things people didn't to her advantage. "Yes, my dear, you should! The only problem is that the prince's favorite color is red, not blue. And it doesn't resemble any Pokemon I know of… But, it _is_ the best dress we have…"

"Yeah!" Lily cried, and ran around the room, making quite a commotion. 

Misty heard it from downstairs, where she was cleaning the kitchen. It was the day after her breakup, and she was very sad, but very angry with Malena. She went upstairs and opened the door. "Is there a problem? I can help-" She was cut off by seeing her mother's dress in the hands of Lily, who was looking in the mirror, admiring the dress. "T-that's m-my mothers!" She screamed. "Wha-what are you _doing_ with it!?" She screamed again, stomping towards Lily, and ripping the dress out of her hands. 

"Well, _cindersoot_- we were admiring its beauty and how I looked extravagant with it. Now- **give it back!**" Lily lunged for the dress, but missed and hit the bed. Misty, who'd dodged the attack, ran out of the room. She raced down the stairs, Lily on her heels. "**Give me the dress!**" Lily ordered again, but Misty didn't obey.

"This is my **_mother's_** dress!" Misty spat out. She spun around on the stairs and gave Lily a death glare. The other stopped on the third to last stair. 

"Yes, and she'd **_dead_**!" Lily shot out coldly. Misty was hurt by the comment, but didn't show it.

Misty tore out of the house, and ran through the field, scaring the Mareep and Flaffy, along with Quincy. Lily tried to follow, but she was huffing and puffing before she even reached the doorstep. "Let her go. We'll get her when she returns. And she'll return." Malena said coldly, making Lily turn around. The Baroness was holding a book and shoes. Pokenopolis and Rose's beaded slippers.

"Yes." Lily said, just as cold. "She'll return. And I'll be waiting."

****

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z 

"What do you **mean**-Rose was engaged?!" Ash asked/yelled to his mother. They were outside of the palace, where Delilah had had tea the previous day.

"That is what Lady Malena told me yesterday. She said that Rose was leaving to Jhoto to live with her husband. She left late last night." Delilah explained, calmly sitting down in her chair. Ash, though, was pacing the walk. _Just like his father_. Delilah thought with a sigh.

"This _isn't_ possible! I-I mean, come _on!_ She _told_ me she loved me! She wouldn't lie-and her _eyes_ didn't lie!" He argued, slumping down into the chair next to his mother. "_I _love her. She told me she loves me…" He continued, putting his head in his hands, a few tears coming from his eyes.

"Ash…what did you talk about with her in the afternoon yesterday?"

"Well…she kept saying 'I'm sorry.' And how she **couldn't** love me, and she wanted to love me-but she **couldn't**. She said something about hurting…. me-Oh my god! How could I be so dense?!" He yelled, jumping up and continuing his pacing. "Pikachu was right! **How** could I **not** see it! She was breaking up with me! My **god!** I can't believe I didn't know it!" He had his hands placed over his head, rubbing his temples, muttering- "I shouldn't've fallen in love with her…"

****

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z 

Misty did return. At dusk. She was dirty and wet, and tired from running. She entered through the kitchen, but Malena and Lily were already aware she was home. Malena came up to Misty and dragging her by the upper arm to the cellar. "Tell me where the dress is, and I won't hurt you." She said quietly, and very coldly.

"Why?! So that-that-**pig** can wear it?!" Misty spat out. That infuriated Malena.

"Fine. You chose not to tell me, so I chose to keep you in here." She threw Misty into the cellar, where it was dark and damp. "We are leaving in an hour. If you don't tell us by then- I'm taking your Pokemon, and destroying them." She said, before turning to leave, leaving Misty sprawled out on the ground. The older woman locked the door, and turned to face Joyce and Jennine. "If anyone _touches_ this door, much less _open_ it, you're going to regret it." She said, giving each a death glare. 

"Yes, miss."

"Yes, milady." 

"Good." With that, she tucked the key in her pocket and walked back upstairs.

"Misty!" Joyce said, getting the girl's attention once Malena was upstairs. 

"Joyce! Go get my Pokemon! Send them to Tracey's parent's house! Now! Malena's going to kill them! They're at the pond, except for Eevee. Please, please, please find them!" Misty pleaded, tears coming down her face. 

"I was just about to ask you where they were. I'm going now- c'mon, mother." Joyce said, Jennine following. They both went to Misty's room, and searched for her Pokeballs. Finding them, they went to the pond and recalled them. "Only Eevee's left. Where _could_ that Pokemon be?!" She asked herself. She and her blue-haired mother looked all over the property, in Misty's room, their room, the whole house, excluding the Baroness and Lily's room, and the surrounding fields.

"I'm going to take these to Tracey, maybe Eevee's there…" Joyce told her mother, and then took off for Tracey's. She knew the short cut just like Misty, just wasn't as fast. She made it there in about 10 minutes, and knocked on the young man's door. 

The door opened, and Tracey stepped out. "Hello, Joyce?! Wha-what are you doing here?!" He asked the pink haired woman.

"Misty's in trouble, as are her Pokemon. Here, take these." She handed the Pokeballs to Tracey. "Have you seen Eevee?! We can't find her anywhere!"

"I can find her." He stepped back inside, put down the Pokeballs, and grabbed his own. He raced off to the woods, Joyce following behind. "Go! Marril!" He threw out the blue mouse's Pokeball, and the water Pokemon appeared. 

"Marril Mar!" "(Hi, Tracey!)"

"Hi, Marril. Can you listen for Eevee? She's missing, and we need to find her **now**." Marril nodded in approval, and listened intently with her ears. They twitched, and she pointed in a direction. She and Tracey raced off, just as Joyce was catching up with them. 

They ran for a few minutes, and then they were at some castle ruins. "I know this place, this is the old castle. It hasn't been used in hundreds of years…what would Eevee be doing here?" Tracey wondered aloud. 

"Mar Mar il marril!" "(Eevee's over there.)" She pointed to across the moat, and there was Eevee-talking with a Pikachu.

"Eevee!" Tracey shouted. It startled the small brown Pokemon. She turned around, and ran over to Tracey, jumping into his arms. "We need to get you to a safe place. Malena is going to hurt you and the other Pokemon. Get in your Pokeball." Joyce had, yet again, just caught up with them. She heard him, and tossed him Eevee's Pokeball. 

"Eev." "(Wait)" She hopped down and yelled something over to the yellow mouse, to fast for Tracey to understand. "Vee." "(Ok.)"

"Kay, Eevee, return. You too, Marril." He recalled both Pokemon, and put their Pokeballs in his pouch by his waist. Pikachu had scampered off, and Tracey turned to leave. "Now, how can we help Misty?" He asked Joyce, who was waiting for him to pass her. 

"We can't get the door open. We need someone who can, and I don't know anyone who could!"

"Anything else?"

"Well, Misty needs to go to the ball…and I was thinking…Professor Oak is in town…and he could help us…"

"Oh. You want me to get him-one artist to the other?" Tracey asked, stopping to look at Joyce.

She looked at the ground, then into his eyes. "Could you?"

"Yeah.." He said with a resentful sigh. "I better go.." He ran off, the same way as the Pikachu, to the castle. Joyce went back to the Manor, in hopes of helping Misty.

****

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z 

__

Yes! I'm in! Tracey shouted in his head. He had just walked through the bridge, and the guards saw nothing wrong with it. He walked along the corridors and searched for the ball. It was in the large main room, but since he entered in the side door, her had to find it the hard way. Well, it wasn't _that_ hard-it was where all the music was coming from one way, so he ran through the halls and ended up at the side entrance to the main ball room. 

It was very open for a ballroom, but it was very big. Across from the curved doorway Tracey was standing in, there was another curved doorway that led to a balcony overlooking the country. To Tracey's left was the King, Queen, and Prince's thrones, but they weren't there yet. And to Tracey's right, was the staircase. It led up and over the level floor of the dancing room, and then went back down with about 10 stairs. Think Ever After It was a very marvelous sight, and it would've made Tracey gasp-but he was to busy searching for the Professor. There was a band that was warming up in the corner of the room, and there were some people gathering around it.

"E-excuse me…I'm looking for Professor Oak….does anyone know where Professor Oak is?!" Tracey asked, while nudging through the small crowed. The people were all dressed up in masks, although the women kept their faces uncovered for the prince to see. The royalty weren't here yet, but a few early guests were.

Tracey continued to search through the crowd, and came upon a man with gray hair and a white lab coat. "E-excuse me…are you Professor Oak?" He asked the man. He asked it quite loud, and a man standing next to them turned around. 

"Why-yes, I am." He said happily.

"Oh." And Tracey fainted from happiness. 

****

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z 

Tracey awoke in a bed, quite comfy and that. "Good, you're up. Now you can continue from where you left off." A gray haired man said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"First-where am I and second-what time is it?"

"Well, you're in the palace, in the side room to the ballroom-you fainted, and it is…seven o'clock." Oak concluded, looking at his watch.

"Seven!" Tracey flew up from his seating position and ran out of the room. He scurried back in when he noticed the Professor wasn't following. "Come on!"

"To where?" Oak asked while standing. He walked calmly over to the dark haired man, and they started out of the castle in a calm pace.

"I need you to help my friend. She's the mysterious person the prince is in love with…she's… in trouble…" Tracey trailed off, and Oak hurried.

"Well, come on then, lad! This is love we're dealing with-you can't just **walk**!" He reached into his pouch and pulled out 2 Pokeballs. He tossed them, and returned the empty balls to his pouch. 

"T-t-those a-are l-legendary!!!" Tracey exclaimed, stepping back a bit in awe.

"Yes, now get on the Suicune." Oak ordered. He was getting onto the lightning dog. Tracey obeyed, and they started off, at a very fast pace. "Now, explain to me this mess I need to help you with…"

****

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z 

"Misty! Where is the dress?!" Malena bellowed from the doorway to the cellar.

Misty sat there, quietly, staring at the wall next to the door. "Misty!" Lily screamed.

The red head smiled at the scream, a taunting grin. "I don't **know** where it is, step-mother. I ran into the woods, and a pack of gypsies took it from me. They then knocked me out, and I came to and came home." Misty stated, still looking at the wall.

"Don't lie to me, Misty." Malena warned, taking a step towards Misty.

"Or you'll what?!" Misty spat out, jumping up and startling Malena and Lily. "You'll kill my Pokemon?! Kill _me_?! You know what?! You can have Ash, but he'll never want you! He'll loathe your, Lily! You're ugly, arrogant, rude-the list goes on, stepmother! But, no-he loves _me_! And you can't **stand** that, can you?! Well-I broke up with him! Happy?!" She screamed at them, tears in her eyes. All the years of torture and terror came out with the attack, and left behind the emptiness she was feeling.

"Ugly?!" Lily gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "How dare you…you…peasant!" She screamed, and started attacking Misty with the shoes that she was holding. Misty brought up her hands to block, and grabbed the shoes a couple of swipes later.

"Yes-ugly!" Misty replied, and started attacking her stepsister. Lily scampered into the hallway, and to the den. Misty followed, hot on her heels. Lily ran to the mantle, and grabbed a book.

"I **will** throw it in!" She warned as Misty advanced on her. Misty stepped dead in her tracks. It was her father's last gift to her. Next to Psyduck.

"What will it be, Misty? You father's book, or your mother's shoes?" Malena asked, flying into the room, and standing next to her daughter. "Either way, you're going to be spending a lot of time in that cellar."

Misty stood there, frozen in time. _Those are mother's shoes?_ She asked herself, turning her hands around so she saw them. Seeing the baby blue slipper with gemstones embroided in it brought back a memory…

** **

{ { { { Flash Back{ { { { 

Misty was 6, and her father was home for the winter. She was inside because of the snow, with a cold. She was sick, and in bed. The fire was dying, but she didn't want to bother Joyce or Jeinine, or her daddy, so she got out and tended to it herself. When she put a log on it, and it started back up, she started making her way back to bed. But the trunk at the end of her bed caught her curiosity. Being a sick child, and bored to tears, she decided to check it out. She opened the heavy lid and leaned it against the end of her bed. 

As she was going through the contents of the intricately carved box, her father walked in with hot cocoa. "Misty!" He scurried to put the hot drink on her nightstand, and went over to his only child. "What are you doing?!" He started to put the items back, but Misty held something in her hands. She slipped back into her bead, and her father sat down next to her. 

"I'm sorry. I want to know what's in that box-will you tell me?"

"Well, you're sick, but you're probably really tired. Hmm…well those are all of your mother's belongings. Her wedding dress, along with many other of her favorite dresses are in there, along with pictures she drew of us-she was an artist!-and her diary…I really miss her…I wish you could've known her. She was a very wonderful person, as you are."

"Daddy…what are these?" Misty asked, bringing her hands out from under the covers to show the slippers she held in her hands. 

"Oh, Mist! You have to be careful with those! They're your mother's slippers she wore to our wedding. She found them in the Orange Islands. She and your grandmother were taking a cruise the week before our wedding ceremony, and they were stopping at Shamuti Island for a rest. Rose decided to go swimming….she love swimming…just like you….and she dove down deep…and came upon a cavern. She got out of the little pool she'd appeared in and looked around. She was inside the island…but she wasn't scared. She saw an altar with those shoes sitting on it." He pointed to the shoes in Misty's hands. "And she saw feathers…." He got off the bed and pulled out a box from the chest. It was wooden with a design on the top. He opened it and Misty stared in awe. He pulled out on of the silvery feathers and handed it to Misty. She examined the large feathers. It was a mystical silvery white on the bottom, and silvery blue at the tip. "She grabbed both the shoes and the feathers and went back. "Yes….well…Rose thought they were from Lugia, the legendary birds…but she was never sure…"

"But, why were the shoes just sitting there?" Misty asked.

"Well, Rose thought they were a present, for her, from Lugia. If you look closely at it, you can see lightning, fire, and ice blots dancing around in it. Rose thought the 4 birds at Shamuti made it for her…She was so kind and so sweet to all living creatures…" He looked down and stroked one of the perfect feathers. "She was beautiful, just like you, Misty." He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "She's with us, right now. I can feel it…do you?" He asked his daughter,

"N-no, daddy…I don't…." She met his gaze, and tears started to form in her eyes. "Should I?"

"No, you probably can't feel her…" He told himself. "You will, though…someday. She comes to me every once in a while, to help me with you…"

Misty was nodding her head, showing she understood, but her eyes started to droop. Jonathan saw it, and smiled. "I'm boring you…time for you to rest." He pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead. "I guess you'll have to drink your cocoa later…" He put the feathers and shoes back into the chest and closed it. "Night. I love you." He said as he walked out of the room. 

"Night, daddy. I love you, too." She murmured, going to sleep.

** **

{ { { { End of Flashback{ { { { 

"I'm giving you 10 seconds, Misty!" Lily screamed, snapping Misty back into reality. "10!" _Oh no! My mother's shoes!_ "9!" _They're special to her and daddy. _"8!" _But I won't be able to go anywhere anyway…_ "7!" _You hardly knew mom! You knew dad for 9 years! _"6!" _Take the shoes…_A new voice whispered into her head. "5!" _Huh?! What was that?! _The shoes, Misty! The shoes! "4!" 

"I'm taking the shoes!" Misty cried. Lily saddened, but smirked.

"Fine by me." She threw the book into the flames, and Misty watched as the flames engulfed the tiny book. A tear came down her face, followed by another. 

"I'm going." She spit out, fleeing to the cellar.

"Come on, Lily. Let's keep her in there." Malena replied, walking out of the room. Lily caught up to her mother.

"Mother, what about her Pokemon? Aren't you going to do something to them?"

"Yes, Lily, I am. But, in case you haven't noticed, her Pokemon have gone elsewhere. The servants probably sent them off to hide in the woods. We'll get them, though, and then Misty will pay…"

"Yes, mother…"

The two walked into the kitchen and off to the side, where Misty was sitting in the cellar, clutching the blue shoes to her chest. "You're **not** leaving this cellar." Malena warned, closing and locking the heavy door. She turned around to where Joyce and Jeinine were watching, tear stains across their face. "And you are not to _touch_ this door." She threatened to the two. "Now-it's time to go, Lily. Let's leave." Lily was already in a dress, and had shoes on. She had hoped for the blue ones, but she wouldn't get it. She was wearing a red dress with her hair brushed up for the Pokemon she was dressed as.

The two women left, and Daisy scurried after them. She was watching the scene unveil from a seat near the bottom of the stairs. She was in a black and white dress, and was wearing a mask around her face resembling a Snorlax. "Mother, what about your masks?" She asked as they got into the carriage. 

"They're right here." Malena said calmly, pulling out two masks. She handed the red one to Lily, and put the yellow one on herself. Malena was dressed as a Ninetails and Lily was a Vulpix. They even had tails along the back of their dresses.

As they pulled out of the drive, Daisy's thoughts drifted to her stepsister. _I really hope you make it, Misty…I really hope you make it…_

****

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z 

"We're almost there….it's just beyond those trees…" Tracey yelled over to Professor Oak. 

"Good! Now, you're going to help me, aren't you?!"

"I don't know what you mean!" Tracey replied.

"I'm going to need help getting her dressed and prepared for the ball…I'll need your help!"

"I don't know…..there's her house!" The dogs went even faster, if that was possible. 

They went in silence the rest of the way, hoping that Malena and Lily were gone already. When they did get there, Joyce was outside, waiting for them. "Come here! Misty's stuck in the cellar!" Joyce yelled, hailing them in. They hopped off the dogs, and the Professor returned them, thanking them for the speed. She hurried them into the kitchen, and sent them to see Jeinine. 

"What seems to be the problem?" Oak asked, walking up next to Jeinine, who was trying to open the door.

"The…door….is …locked…" She said, trying to pull it open.

"Excuse me." Oak said, stopping her. She nodded and got out of the way. He pulled out the rods on the hinges, and the door sagged. He then pulled it out by the limp side, and the door came undone. "There." He said while brushing his hands together.

"Wow! T-that was amazing!"

"Yes. I'll go down in history as the man who opened a door." Oak said sarcastically, putting the door off to the side.

"Well, you don't have to be rude, we're just trying to thank you!" Joyce replied, placing her hands on her hips.

Oak ignored the comment and walked into the damp cellar. Misty was looking out the small window, the moonlight streaming across her face. There were tearstains across her face, and her eyes were wet. She turned to face the new comer, but ran behind him, to Tracey. "Tracey! Are my Pokemon ok?! Please say Malena didn't hurt them!" She pleaded, pulling on his arm.

"Yes, they're fine! Eevee's here in it's Pokeball, and the others are in my house." That calmed her, and she smiled.

"Thank god!" She embraced them in a friendly, yet thankful, hug. 

"Now that that's settled, let's get you ready for the ball." Oak said, pulling Misty aside.

"W-what are you talking about?! I'm **not** going to the ball. I can't see the prince. It would hurt too much…" She said sadly, more tears coming to her face.

"He needs to see you! He's been down all day, and he really loves you. He **needs** **you**!" Oak said, grasping Misty around the shoulders and shaking her.

"I…don't know." She sighed, looking at the ground. The tears came out, and she crumpled to the ground. "I…I mean, I…I love him so, so very much….yet, I **can't** be with him, and that's what hurts…." 

"**Why** can't you be with him? You love him, do you not?! If you love him, and I know he loves you, then you belong together!" Oak argued, picking up Misty by her upper arm, and she reluctantly stood. 

"That's just what Todd said…," She said with a sigh. "Oh, Tracey, can you go into the woods…where the intersection is to travel to Viridian is? It's the bumpy road…but that's where the gypsies are. They have my dress at the moment…and I need it if I'm going to go to the ball." Misty told him. 

The dark headed boy nodded. "Sure thing, Misty. Hey, Professor-can I borrow a Pokemon?"

"Yes, here's Raikou. It's the fastest, and it'll be able to get you there and back in minutes." Oak replied, handing Tracey the Pokeball. 

"Thanks, Professor!" Tracey yelled while running out of the house.

"Now, to get you ready…" Oak started, rubbing his hands together. "First," He touched Misty's hair, "You'll need to bathe. Go take a bath, and I'll get everything else ready." 

She smiled. "Thank you." She murmured before turning to go to the kitchen. There was water heating up above the fire at the time Joyce had started it thinking Misty would go. Misty poured the water into a tub that was next to the fire. It was left for the vegetables, to wash them, but it was really big, so Misty used it as a bath. Joyce came in when Misty was fully emerged, and put in special oils from Malena and Lily's room.

"Now you'll smell like a princess." She said with a smile as she dumped the mixes in. "Now, hurry-Tracey just returned and the professor and him are getting everything ready. Ooh, child! They have paints and glitter and all sorts of arts! And, Tracey is sketching the dress on you, and then what they can do to make you look like a Pokemon, since the ball is a masquerade, but they can't seem to get a Pokemon to come out of the dress…Oak thinks it looks like a Vaporeon and Tracey thinks it looks like a Wooper. Do you have **any** idea what your mother was thinking of when she wore that dress?" Joyce asked, exhausted.

"Yeah, I do." Misty said, rising from her bath and immediately wrapping in a robe. One of Lily's. She wrapped her hair in a turban with a towel, and walked out into the den where Oak and Tracey were talking about the costume. 

"There is no way that _that_ is a Wooper! There's just…no way!" Oak argued, pointing to the dress that was laying on a chair. 

"I know what it **is**…" Misty started, getting the attention of the 3 men in the room. Misty didn't notice the brown-headed gypsy in the room. "I remember it well…"

****

{ { { { Flash Back{ { { { 

Don't think I'm nutz, but I had to write a lot for this chapter, and I needed to put both these flashbacks in

Little Misty was in her room. She was only about 2, but people can often remember big things that happened in their young youth. "Mommy!" Misty cried, reaching upwards to her mother who was coming into the room. 

"Oh, Mist! You're up from your nap!" Rose said happily, rushing over to her daughter and picking her up.

"Mommy, I want to see your pictures again!" Misty demanded with a smile.

"Oh, Mist. Of coarse!" Rose walked Misty into her and Jonathan's bedroom. She sat Misty down on the bed and went through the chest at the end of the bed. She pulled out a smaller box and showed Misty the pictures. "There's nothing new, Mist…sorry…but, I **can** show you something special!" Rose said with a smile. She went into her closet and closed the door. The sounds of shuffling were heard, and then the door opened again. Rose stood there, in a white and blue dress with wings. 

"What is it, mommy?" Misty asked, in awe.

"This," Rose twirled, indicating the outfit, "was my wedding gown." She continued. "I wore it when I married your daddy!"

"Mommy, why are there wings?" Misty asked, admiring the nearly transparent wings. They were white along the inside, but were dark blue on the left and right edges.

"Because, I dressed as a Pokemon, silly! Your father was a Ho-oh, vibrant and breathtaking. I, though, was…"

****

{ { { { End of Flashback{ { { { 

Misty loved that memory. It was one of the few she had with her mother. The only other few with Rose were when they were playing in the field behind the house, or in the woods. Her mother loved climbing trees and playing with Pokemon. Wild ones would come and play with them! _That's_ how kind Rose was-wild Pokemon who didn't even know her could sense her kindness.

"It's a Lugia dress." Misty said quietly, her eyes closed. "The wings are back in the chest, if I remember correctly. I'll be right back." she ran out of the room and upstairs to a chest that was in Lily's closet. It was pushed against the wall and dust was covering it. There were, though, fingerprints of someone who just recently opened it. _Must've been when Lily opened it to get the dress…_

Misty stealthily placed her finger pads over the prints left behind one the top of the chest. She opened it, and laid the top of the chest back. She started rooting, gently, through her mother's belongings. She found sketches and paintings of a red headed child and a tall man in a field, Pokemon, and the red headed child as a baby. _Me._ Misty thought, knowing full well that her mother loved to paint. She went through a few more things, till she came to the bottom. The wings were placed along the back of the chest, but Misty took everything out of the chest so she wouldn't damage the fragile wings. When she was putting the precious items back into the chest, she also kept a small wooden box. She knew she'd need it. She walked back down the stairs and walked into the den.

"_These_ are the wings my mother wore with the dress, and _these_ are the feathers that belong the Pokemon that the dress resembles." She said, opening the box. She let the still perfect feathers get the stares of the others, and then closed the box. "My mother got them, as a gift, from Lugia. She also got the shoes from the bird…" Joyce came in with the shoes that were left behind in the cellar and handed them to Misty. "She thought that the 3 elemental birds and Lugia made these shoes for her." She handed the shoes to Oak, who gently held them.

"I'm afraid I'll break them!" Oak said with a laugh. The others joined him, and he handed the blue slippers back to Misty. "Now, let's get to work, shall we?! First-get into the dress." The professor handed Misty the precious dress, and she nodded. She walked upstairs to a bedroom and changed. She came back down, using the towel to dry her long hair. 

"Now the fun begins!" Tracey said with a smile, holding a paintbrush in one hand and a pallet with paint in the other…

****

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Ok, well, how did you like it? I just noticed something about the Kanto towns. Pallet town is named after the thing paint is streamed across, and the cities are named after paint colors! Hahaha! Isn't that kool?! Ok, well, please review. This story is long, and that's what took so long! Plus, our school had the whole Middle School take the MAPs, a test given state wide seeing which school is the best. Puke yuck gag! Ok…um…please don't get into the details about _how_ Oak got the paints or _where_ he got them from, they 'appeared', ok?! Ok, well, bye! Oh, and please don't flame! That's mean!


	8. The Ball

"I'm going to tell him tonight

"I'm **going** to tell him tonight." Misty said, through a tight-lipped mouth, to the audience in the kitchen. "I can't **stand** to keep it from him anymore." She stared off into space as Tracey put the finishing touches on her lip-gloss. "Will he understand?" She asked no one in particular. 

"Yes. He knows that a life without love is no life worth living…" Oak replied calmly, finishing her hair.

"There, done." Tracey said quietly.

"A masterpiece…" Joyce muttered, in awe, under her breath when Tracey and the Professor moved out of the way to show them Misty. Joyce's mother agreed, not able to say anything, so nodded. Misty was sitting there, in a chair next to the kitchen table, in her dress. Tracey painted her face, making her look regal and magical. Oak had done her hair and had shown Tracey what the Pokemon, Lugia, looked like, according to legends and drawings of accounted people who'd seen the huge bird. She had glitter along her whole face, and on any part of skin that wasn't covered by the dress. Along with the glitter, there was royal blue paint, with glitter mixed in, that went over the red head's eyes back to her ears. Her hair was tied back and into a tight bun on the back of her head, covered in a thick layer of glitter, also. 

She tried to stand, for the men to help her get her wings on, Oak helped her and she thanked him. Tracey put the wings on, and connected them to Misty's amazing dress. "I think you're complete…" He murmured, looking her up and down.

Tears came to her eyes. "I'm not a pig in a show, you know-don't look at me like I am." She said through misty eyes, a grin on her face. 

"Oh, m'lady-don't cry! You'll ruin your beautiful make-up!" Joyce said, rushing over to the young woman, and grasping her shoulders.

"You need to hurry-the ball started hours ago." Oak stated, rushing Misty to the door. "Now, go! I called for my personal carriage, and it'll take you to the ball. I'll get there on my own, but you must hurry." He directed, taking her to the door and leading her out, to the front drive. He hurried her into the large and comfortable carriage. He told the driver to hurry to the castle, and almost got hit when the young driver started off.

Oak, startled, started walking back inside. "Wait!" Joyce yelled, pulling him back out. "She'll wave, it's tradition. As if on que, Misty's tiny hand was out of the window as her ride neared the exit. Oak started back to the castle with Tracey, a slow and steady pace on the dogs again.

Ash walked in the underground passageways with his father and mother. He was in his full costume, a Ho-oh, but he didn't care. This ball was useless; his heart was broken and could probably never be mended. "Are you **positive**, Ash?" His mother asked, tears in her eyes and her voice choking.

"Yes, mother, I am. I know I must do this." He told her coldly. She nodded, tears spilling to the ground. Brock, who was guarding them a few steps back along with a few other guards, was getting teary eyed also. 

"Ash…" He said quietly, no one hearing him.

"That is your final choice. It has been decided. We shall go tell the people now." Lance boomed, taking off towards the crowded courtyard/ballroom. A depressed Ash and crying Delilah followed, with a sad Brock following.

"May I have your attention, please!" Lance said calmly as a servant stopped the band. All the dancers stopped immediately and turned to their king. Ash wanted to hurl as he saw the Waterflower girl, Lily, smiling sweetly at him, holding out her chest as if it was the only thing Ash looked for in a woman. "My son has made his decision." Lance continued, unaware of the woman running up the stairs in front of him. "He has chosen-"

"Wait, father." Ash said, stepping out in front of his father, looking up at the figure at the top of the steps. Lance stopped immediately, and followed his son's gaze to the late comer. Delilah followed suit, and gasped, covering her gaping mouth with her hand. 

__

I remember her-that's the woman who married Jonathan Waterflower…she wore that exact outfit to her wedding! Delilah told herself, seeing the fiery young woman from so far away.

"Rose?!" Ash asked no one, walking like a zombie to his love. The whole court turned, looking up at the late arriver. Ash saw the tears in her eyes, and started running. He reached the step below her, and took hold of her hands. "Tell me it's really you," He begged. She pulled her lips in and, rubbing them together with more tears threatening to spill, nodded. She was too afraid that her voice wouldn't work, so she didn't bother talking. "My mother was told you were engaged to someone in the islands."

Delilah saw the 2 teens there, standing in the moonlight, both dressed as a legendary bird, and they looked spectacular. _That must be Rose, but Rose died long ago-who else could it be?!_

"She was misinformed." Misty said, filled with rage at Malena. "Ash, I must tell you something now, before another word is spoken." She ordered, grasping his hands.

"Then you are not engaged?" He asked.

"No. I'm not." She said sternly. 

"Then come with me." He led her down the stairs. Misty pleaded with god to help her not to trip, so she pulled up the hem of her gown, her glass-like-slippers dazzling in the moonlight. 

"Ash, I must speak with you!" Misty said, stopping sternly and the bottom step.

"Whatever it is, my answer is yes. Look, I invited the gypsies, and Todd and Duplica are going to marry at the cathedral in a week!" He said happily, getting a small smile from Misty. He hurried her to his parent's thrones. "Now, you **must **meet mother and father." He said, which made her nervous. She needed to tell him, and **now**! She saw Malena and Lily pushing their was through the crowd to get to the couple.

"Wait." She said, stopping. She didn't _want_ to tell him in front of practically the whole city, but she **had **to. Ash stopped, too, and she started talking. "Ash, I love you, you know that-"

"**You wench!**" Lily screamed, running up to Misty and ripping off one of her giant wings. "How **dare** you!" She growled. 

"Madame, contain yourself." He said, standing infront of Misty.

"She is an imposter, sire!" Malena cried, standing next to her daughter.

"No!" Misty screamed, trying to reach for them through Ash. He stopped her, though, with putting his arm in front of her.

"Her name is Misty Waterflower, and she has been a servant in my home for the past 10 years." Malena continued, smiling at Misty.

"A _servant_ Ash?!" Lance asked, standing from the seat he had sat in. "Is this some sort of _joke_?!"

"Baroness, you are on dangerous ground!" Ash warned.

"Ask her yourself." Malena said coldly, staring at Misty.

Ash turned to Misty, embarrassed and confused. "Tell these women who you are," He said, nodding his head, "Tell them."

Misty looked at him with tears in her eyes. Her heart wrenched, and all she could get out of her mouth was a small sob.

"Tell them." He begged, grabbing her small shoulders, his voice wobbly. Misty couldn't say a thing. "It's can't be true." He said, stepping backwards. 

Malena walked up to Misty, nose to nose. "You will bow before royalty, you imbecile!" She ordered.

"Rose…" Ash whispered.

"Rose Williams was my mother, my prince. I am what this woman says." She said, sobs coming out at different times of the small sentence. "But," She stood up and looked him in the eyes. "I **love** you, Ash-please, please, **please** listen to my explanation!" She pulled on his shirt, and he stepped back.

"Well, someone better do some explaining!" Lance said, stomping his scepter on the ground.

"First you're engaged and now you're a servant?! I've had enough, I'm leaving." Ash said, turning to leave.

"Ash, no, wait!" Misty said, catching his shoulder.

"I am your prince, address me with **respect**!" He bellowed, making her fall back, surprised.

"No…" She whispered, pleading for him to tell her that he loved her and everything would be all right.

"_You_, Rose, are just…like…_them_." He sneered, pointing to the vast crowed watching them, yet looked her in the eyes the whole time. She turned to run, but he saw the look of love in her eyes, and how he destroyed it all in that one small sentence. He also saw the sorrow and pain. And he regretted it. 

Before he could continue, Misty was off She saw the look of utter betrayal on his face and ran.

^*^*^*^*^*^

Oak was making his way back to the party, wanting to get some food. He passing through the drawbridge, when he saw a white and blue blur running down the steps. _Misty! _ She tripped, and fell. But she was in such a hurry that she didn't stop for the tiny blue slipper she had left behind. "Misty!" He shouted, hoping to get her attention. She saw him, and turned directions, heading away from both Ash and Oak. He hurried over to the slipper and picked it up, slipping it into a pocket in his robes. He entered the party and searched for the prince. He was looking out at the grounds from a balcony outside. Oak hurried over to the prince.

"What have you **done**?!" Oak asked once he was outside. "What did you **do** to her, Ash!" Oak asked again, louder.

Ash looked up and looked Oak in the eye. "You are out of line, old man." He warned.

"No, _you_ are out of line-Boy-what did you **do** to her?!" He repeated. "Do you have **any** idea what she went though to get here tonight?!" He asked and screamed at the prince.

"She **_lied_** to me." Ash replied coldly, turning away to return to his father to receive his fate. But Oak grabbed the prince's arm and spun him around.

"Did you ask her **_why_**?! Or did you feed her to the Houndours?!" He asked, clutching Ash's forearm. "She risked **_everything _**to tell you, the one she loves with her heart and soul, the truth! Again, I ask, what did you **do** to her to make her _run away_?!" Oak asked, staring Ash in the eyes.

"What do you know about love?!" Ash started, waving his hands in the air. "You rant and rave about Pokemon and building pointless contraptions!"

"If you only knew…." Oak said quietly. "I know that a life without love is not a life worth living. It's obvious that your pride and arrogance is preventing you from seeing the _truth_." He turned to leave. 

"And love without trust?! What of that?" Ash spat. "I am, but a servant to my _crown_." Ash continued, not believing that that came out of **his **mouth.

That stopped Oak dead in his tracks. He spun around and stomped to Ash. "Servant or no servant, Misty is nobler than everyone in this entire castle combined!" He yelled. "She's your **_match_**, Ash!" He screamed, his arms in the air. He put them down and looked deep into Ash's, now cold eyes. "But, you don't deserve her." He said quietly. He pulled out the slipper from his robe and set it on the balcony's thick rails and left. Ash stood there for a few minutes, staring at it. No sooner had he picked it up did Todd, Duplica, and Pikachu come rushing out of the ballroom.

"Ash!" Todd yelled, running over to the young man. "Ash!" He said again, putting his face right up to the prince's. "How _dare_ you!" He screamed, hurting Ash's ears and making him flinch. "How could you **do** that?!" He screamed even louder.

"Pika pi! Pika pika chu pi chu pika! Pik kachu pi pi ka chu chupi!" Pikachu yelled. Ash didn't fully understand what his Pokemon was saying, but Todd did. 

"He's telling you that Misty really loves you, and you destroyed the trust that you both worked so hard to earn. And now, you have to go after her, for love is the most important thing in life, and your mother can explain these matters to your father without him blowing his top." Todd translated.

"Wait, how come you can understand my Pokemon, and I can't?!"

"Well, I am surrounded by Pokemon, and I have a Pikachu of my own back at the camp, so, hehehe, well, I dunno!" Todd stuttered, looking away. Ash nodded in understanding.

"Pikachu pika pikachu!" Pikachu screamed.

"It doesn't matter now, Pika, she's gone, and she's not coming back…" Ash said, staring off in the direction Misty had run as raindrops started falling from the, also sad, heavens. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Misty's journey home was horrible. It started raining as she neared the village, and it had poured. She passed Tracey's home, and decided to hang out there till things blew over with Malena. She knocked on the door and Tracey answered very quickly. "M-Misty?!" He asked, ushering her inside. "W-w-whaaa?!" He didn't know what to ask-Why was she here-What happened-Why was a wing missing-Why was, no, is she crying….

"He…he…he…knows!" She sobbed, throwing her hands into her face, crying. Tracey gently helped her up and walked her to his bed, he'd sleep on the couch. 

"Lay down, rest always puts things in new perspectives." He said, walking to his dresser. "Here-" He handed her some clothes, some pants and a shirt. "You can wear these, or your undergown. Whichever." He left the room, closing the door behind him. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Misty awoke to the harsh beating of the front door. "Open up! Open up!" A cruel voice shouted. She stepped out of bed, her thin underdress's hem falling down to her feet as she stretched and rubbed her eyes. New pounding came to the bedroom door near her.

"Misty-open up! Gary Oak is here, to take you to Giovanni! Hurry! We must leave!" He shouted. She was already at the door, opening it. He tossed her a dress. "It's one my mother left here for you, incase you ever needed to change here." She nodded and quickly slipped it on. He then hurried her to the window. "You must go! They'll break the door any second! The roof'll lead you to a sort of, well, jump off. You can take it, so jump. Go!" He shouted, pushing her out the window. She rushed out and onto the rooftop. Tracey scurried back to the door.

Misty carefully made her way along the rooftops, till she got to one that sloped down to an alleyway. She was running out of the dark alley when she bumped into a man. He quickly grabbed her arms and tied them together behind her back. "What?! Who?!" She asked. The robed man took back his hood and smiled.

"Ah, Misty! Just the woman I'm looking for. You're coming with me, you're now my property." He said with a smirk. "Well, actually, not my property, mine after my master lets me use you." He said, licking his lips and moving her closer to him by pulling her in with his hand on the small of her back.

"I am no one's property!" She screamed. "Now-let me go!" She shouted, twisting her arms around, trying to break free.

"Ah, not wanting to go quietly. Oh well…" He sighed and pulled out a Pokeball. He released a Vileplume, and ordered it to use stun spore. As Misty flinched and curled over, paralyzed, he laughed. "Oh, my love, do not worry! Once we arrive at the castle, I will give you some medicine." He whispered into her ear as he carried her to the carriage. She writhed in her sleep at his voice.

^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

__

I can't believe this is happening. Ash told himself as he watched the woman in white coming down the aisle. The music from the organ was blaring as she continued down the aisle, her veil covering her face. Ash gulped, a lump forming in his throat. He didn't want to do this, he **really** didn't want to do this. His mother had explained to him how Rose, _no, Misty, you fool!_ How Misty must have been a servant in her own household, seeing as her name was Waterflower, and it was the Waterflower estates. Delilah tried to get Ash to search for Misty, but he refused.

"She wouldn't listen even if I **did** find her! I _hurt_ her, and the look of despair on her face showed me her heart had been broken." He argued with his mother. They were in the drawing room, and she was sitting in her husband's working chair.

"She would easily forgive you, Ash. She obviously loves you, and, from what I heard from Professor Oak and the gypsies, along with Pikachu and Misty's kind sister, she would give anything to be with you…" She was already out the door when she finished.

Ash sighed as he looked around the crowd. Most everyone was crying. His parents, her parents, all the women, and a man in the fifth row. He looked through the crowed again, and 3 women caught his eye. Lily, Malena, and Daisy Waterflower. Daisy was staring at Brock, who was near Ash's father, and Malena and Lily were giving Prima death glares. Prima continued walking, no one noticing the way her shoulders would jerk forward every few seconds. When she got to the front of the huge Basilica, the music stopped and everyone could hear the princess's loud wailing. She kept screaming 'No!', and her loud wails continued throughout the whole mass.

The Cardinal started speaking in fast Latin, a language that died long ago. Ash wasn't listening, he was thinking of how funny the princess looked with her red face, but kneeled at the right time. When it came time for their vows, Ash stood next to Prima and pulled back her veil. She kept muttering 'no', and shaking her head from side to side. Ash noticed how she kept looking over at the man in the fifth row, he had light blue hair and matching blue eyes, but they were bloodshot from the tears. He was dressed in, what looked like, servant's clothes, but fixed up a bit. Ash laughed to himself, and considered what to do. He kissed Prima on the cheek, startling her. 

"Go. Be with the one you love." He told her loudly. She smiled, tears of joy coming to her eyes. She gathered her huge dress in her arms and ran to her love in the fifth row, but not after hugging Ash and thanking him.

"What is going **on**, Ashton!" Lance asked, standing up from his throne off on one side of the cathedral, while Drake and Prima the First were talking with their child.

"I, Father, am letting her live her life with the one she loves, something _I_ need to do." He told Lance before sprinting out the side door to the church.

Daisy had snuck out of the ceremony, along with Brock, and they were conversing in the alley. Ash barged in on them when he was leaving. 

"Where…is….Misty." He said, bending over panting.

"Oh, you **must** go save her! She was taken this morning to Viridian! Mother **_sold_** her to Giovanni! HE and Gary are going to do _horrible_ things to her! You must save my sister! Please!" Daisy begged, hanging onto Ash's sleeve.

"Brock?" Ash asked, nodding towards the guard.

"Your horse is right outside the alley. Ride fast, Ash. I'll get your father to gather the royal guards to help. You know how Giovanni and Gary are about their _property_."

"Thank you, friend." Ash said, and darted off to the horse. He hopped on and sped off. _I just hope I'm not to late_. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kay, I'm done with this chapter! I'm already a while into the next one, it's just hard to figure out when to stop and what not! Please read and review!!!!!


	9. Escape

Misty awoke in a bed, no, wait-why am I in a bed

Misty awoke in a bed, _no, wait-why am I in a bed?! Lets see, I was at Tracey's, and I ran…and got caught…by…**Gary**! No! I'm **not** in Gary's castle!_ She opened her eyes just the tiniest bit and saw Gary staring over her, drooling. She could smell his scent of blood and slime. He noticed her eyes opening, and smiled.

"Good, you're up, my love. It's about time, it's been quite a few hours." He stood and put the mug that was in his hands on a table by the fire. "Now, let's get down to business." He walked over to the bed she was in and got over Misty, straddling her waist. She then noticed that she had both her hands and feet tied to the poles of the canister bed. "There's a reason I bought you from Malena, part for her pleasure, and part for _mine_." He purred, bending down to kiss her on the neck. "Do you like the outfit I designed for you?" He asked, leaving a slimy trail from his tongue along the lower part of her jaw.

"Huh?!" Misty looked down at what she was wearing, and gasped. It was a bikini-style slave outfit. (Think Princess Leia in Return of the Jedi) It had a metal-like top, and matching bottom, both with swirling designs. In between the designs was a light blue silk, to keep her from being 'to revealing', although the bottom was worse. It was a small bikini bottom with the same metal-like outline with the same swirls, and blue between. The back and front were connected with a thin chain, and the blue went down the front and back to about her ankles, and Misty felt disgusting in it. "Ugh!" She said, a look of utter disgust on her face. She tried to squirm, but the ropes and Gary kept her down. "No!" She wailed.

"I had my nurse-maid put it on you, I didn't want to see to much before we announce our love." He whispered in her ear and then nibbling on her earlobe. Misty pulled with all her might on the ropes attached to her wrists. 

"Youwill maintain your distance, _sire_." Misty warned.

"You didn't say please." Gary kept kissing around her neck and ear, unaware that his servant was ripping the rope.  


"_Please_." The two upper ropes snapped. Her arms came flying down with such force of the snap, Gary was hit on the head, and rolled off the side of the bed. Misty took that couple seconds to undo the tie on her ankles, and then got off the bed. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She then quickly searched the room for a weapon while Gary got up and rubbed his head. There it was- a sword. It was lying on the chair next to the door, on top of Gary's cloak.

Misty ran over to it and picked it up, both hands clasped on the hilt. "Oh no you don't, my little pet." Gary said with a 'tsk, tsk, tsk.' He strutted over to Misty, shaking his head. "Ladies such as yourself shouldn't play with sharp objects." He said with a smirk.

"I have a question for you." Misty started, bringing the sword up, the blade pointed at Gary's chest. "Did Malena tell you _anything_ about me?" She asked, twirling the blade around, millimeters above his chest. 

"She only said you were a wild Taros that needs to be tamed."

"Well, I'm not…" She stood there, taking in the beauty of the blade for a couple seconds, letting Gary wait. "Did you know-my father was the best swordsman, save the king himself, in this land? Both Kanto _and_ Jhoto." She brought the blade back, looking deep into his eyes. "I don't appreciate the way you're treating me, and I don't like being here. My father taught me everything he knew-would you like a demonstration?" She asked sweetly. Not waiting for an answer, she trailed Gary's cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake. 

"You witch!" Gary spat, rushing to the mirror. He looked at the small cut, and held his palm over it

"Let me go, and I won't hurt you more." Misty warned, taking up a fighting stance behind him.

He saw her in the mirror and smirked. "My guards are stationed all around this castle, and they're all about the land surrounding this place-what makes you think they won't catch you on your way out?" He asked, momentarily forgetting the pain from the wound.

"You needn't worry about the little things, _monsieur._ Now, give me the keys or I swear on my father's grave that I will slit you nose to navel." She held the sword by his nose, just to emphasize her point. She saw him gulp. She prayed he wouldn't call her bluff. 

Gary slowly reached for the keys in his pockets.

Misty had won.

Gary handed the keys to her, and she smiled. "Now, get on the bed." He did as she was told, and not long after, he was tied to the bed, the same way as her, only gagged with his cloak. "I will be going now." As she started to leave, she thought about how she'd get past the guards. She looked around the room and then at Gary. "Ah-ha!" She pulled a Pokeball off of his belt and released the Pokemon. It was a Nidoqueen. "Nidoqueen," Misty started, "Does your master treat you kindly?" She asked, looking the Pokemon in the eye. The Pokemon shook its head yes with a little cry. "You don't have to lie to me, I want to know because I need help getting out of this castle, and I want to know if you want to leave _with_ me." The Pokemon cried out, Misty interpreted it as a cry for yes. "Thank you." She said quietly, looking into the female Pokemon's eyes. "I need you to look like you're taking me away…Let's go." She said with a smile. Nidoqueen nodded and stood by the door. Misty grabbed her old, tattered gown, which was lying in a heap in the corner of the room, slipped on her old slippers, and left the room, and the castle.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ash rode…and rode…. and rode. He took the short cut, the non-mountain way, hoping to cut down on the normally 2-hour ride, to about an hour. He was making very good time, he left only about 20 minutes ago, and he was already a couple miles out. He'd be there in no time, _I hope_.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Misty huffed her way out of the castle, glad to be free. Sure it was hard, but now she was **free**, for **good**! She wanted to change into her old clothes, but Gary could free himself and catch her and the Nidoqueen.

__

I really don't like him, and I hope Giovanni is out of Viridian right now, I heard he's horrible… Oh well, what should I do now? Can't go to the castle-Ash-no, you idiot, His Royal Highness- is married now. The manor-only if you want to die. I need to see Tracey to get my Pokemon back, he still has them…and since I couldn't live with Tracey 'cause Lily or Malena might see me, I could go live with the gypsies! They're my friends, and they surely wouldn't mind…She continued walking through the courtyard, with an anewed spirit. She walked with the other servants, she stuck out with her outfit and the large Pokemon. The servants looked at her in pity, thinking she was leaving to go to Giovanni since Gary finished with her. The guards believed the same, knowing that that was what Gary did with the women he bought. 

Misty continued out of the castle grounds, and walked down the path to the dirt road. She walked through the gates, a few guards looking at her, sorry for the beautiful woman who Gary must've taken. The red head walked down the path, not knowing where to go. _If I follow this path, I could come across some people I **don't** want to see…The woods are probably safer, and it looks like there's a field down at the bottom of that hill…I could go that way…I still need Nidoqueen to act like she's taking me somewhere-a servant walking alone will draw attention…_ "Thank you, Nidoqueen." Misty said as they walked through the woods. The Pokemon, who was a few steps behind Misty, looked at her with surprise in its eyes. "You helped me escape. You're letting me have another chance at life, a good life." She hugged the Pokemon, and it looked like it was smiling.

It growled, and Misty guessed at what it was saying. "I don't really know what you're saying, but I think you're asking what you're going to do, or be, now." It nodded. "Well, you can become wild, but that could be really hard on you. Or, you could come with me, since I don't think you want to return to Gary. I'm, hopefully, going to go live with the gypsies. They're my friends, and they'll love you." She stopped and sighed. "I miss my Eevee." Her eyes started to water. "She must be so scared. Malena threatened to _kill_ her! I pray Tracey is keeping her out of that witch's reach. I should go get her and the others…I need them." She looked down at the ground, till she felt the Nidoqueen's paw ? on her shoulder. "Hmm?"

It growled a bit, and Misty got confused. "What are you saying?" The Pokemon pointed to the Pokeball the Misty was carrying under the dress, and back at itself, then at Misty. "Are you wanting me to put you in your Pokeball, and keep you?"

It nodded.

"Ok!" She smiled. "But, I can't put you back yet, passerby's could see me, and they can tell I'm a servant, so they could take me if I don't have someone, or thing, taking me somewhere. But, I promise I'll take great care of you."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Return, Nidoqueen!" Misty said as the red beam shot out of the red and white ball and returned the Pokemon. "Again, thanks." She put the ball, shrunk, in a pocket on her dress. She then changed into her old gown, out of the outfit Gary had given her. She debated with herself on whether to toss the clothes or keep them, and decided to keep them. She didn't know why, but she did. She continued through the forest now, and stopped at a clearing. There was a little stream and a few small Pokemon were drinking from it. They looked up when she entered, but they didn't leave. Misty walked up to the small stream and looked into it. It was crystal clear, and the water was quite cold. _I **am** pretty thirsty…_ She scooped her hands up and took a sip. It felt good, the water running down her dry throat. The Pokemon that were also drinking looked up, and scurried away.

  
"Huh?" Misty looked around the clearing, noticing the Pokemon leaving. She hadn't scared them, and she knew it. Then, she heard hoofbeats. Trots, to be exact. _Someone is riding it._ She started to leave, but she was to slow. 

A Rapidash appeared from the side opposite Misty, a rider on its back. Blue eyes met brown, and they locked. Misty gulped the water in her throat, picked up her items, and left the clearing by stepping over the creek and past the horse. 

"Misty! Wait!" Ash called, stepping down from the Rapidash.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A/N-How is it this time? Ok, before you start questioning this-Gary does remember Misty beating him when they were 9, and that's one of the reasons why he wanted to buy her. Kay, bye! Oh, please read and review!!!!!!!


	10. Love

"Misty ****

Forever After

"Misty!" Ash shouted, running after her. She was only walking, so he easily caught her. He grabbed her wrist, and she stopped. He turned her around and saw the tears in her eyes. "Misty." He murmured. The tears in her eyes fell, and he pulled her in close, hugging her and whispering to her. "Oh, Misty, tell me what's wrong, I'll make it right, please, just tell me. Oh, Mist, I'm so sorry. Please, don't cry-you're going to ruin the moment." 

She pulled her head back and looked into his eyes. "Say it again." She demanded.

"I'm sor-"

"No." She interrupted. "The part where you say my name. That was my father's nickname for me." A smile broke out onto her face, spreading to Ash.

"Mist. Mist, Mist, Mist, Mist." He said, picking her up and twirling her around and around. He set her down on a tree stump that was next to them. "Mist, Mist, Mist, Mist." He continued, kissing her on the neck. "Misty- I came here to beg for your forgiveness. I offered you the world, and at the first test of honor, I betrayed your trust." He stopped whispering into her ear, and put a hand into his cloak. "Perhaps, you could tell me who the owner of this amazing shoe is?" He asked, bringing his hand back out and showing her the blue slipper.

"Where did you get that?" Misty gasped.

Ash stared at her with deep, intense eyes. "She is my match in every way-please tell me I haven't lost her."

"It belongs to a peasant, You Highness, who dressed as a maiden to save a friend's life." Misty replied, looking into the distance, avoiding Ash's strong gaze. 

"I know…and the name is Ash, if you don't mind." He said sweetly, looking into her far away eyes. She looked suddenly at him. She felt as though someone was pulling down on her stomach and squeezing her heart as Ash dropped to one knee.

"I kneel before you, not as a prince, but as a man in love. But, I would feel like a king if you, Misty Waterflower, would be my wife." He asked her, slowly slipping off her old servant slippers and putting the extravagant slipper onto her foot. More tears came to her eyes as she fell into his arms.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" She murmured happily into his ear, neck, and tender, sweet lips. 

They stayed like that, kissing, for several minutes. Until, that is, Pikachu chose to interrupt.

"Pika pi! Pika chu chu pi pikachu ka ka chu!" For all of you who **haven't** noticed- Pika pi means Ash. He commented, staring at them both.

"What did he say?" Misty asked, looking from Pikachu to Ash.

"He wanted to know why you're wearing that wretched outfit." Ash said, sitting back to see it. He hadn't noticed it earlier, from being to caught up in catching her. He stood up, and pulled her up. He then twirled her around with his hand. He let out a low whistle. "I like it." He commented with a smirk.

"You would." Misty replied, crossing her hands over her chest. "_Gary_ made me wear it. That's where I was-that horrible bastard's house. Malena **sold** me to him! A-and he took me by using stun spore. I awoke in a room of his, tied to the bed, in this outfit. He kept advancing on me, but I stopped him before he could **do** anything. He's such a pervert! H-he said he designed this outfit just for me! I hate it, but there wasn't any time during my escape to change." She showed him her dress that was bundled up in her hand.

"I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have treated you like I did- I-I didn't know what I was-"

Misty put her lips on his and stopped him. "You don't need to apologize. I forgive you, as long as you promise to trust me from here on out." She whispered as the kiss broke.

"Yes." He stood up from the tree stump and reached out his hand to her to help her up. She accepted it with a nod, and he pulled her up. "Now, let's get home. Mother _would_ love to meet her new daughter." He told her as he directed her to the Rapidash. He helped her on, and then got himself on, settling in behind Misty. He shook the reins, and they started back to the palace at Cerulean. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You don't think he's-"

"Do not **worry** so much, Delilah! He's perfectly safe. Brock is on his way with the royal guard. Richy is coming in with the Pokemon from Indigo. And you know Ash-he'll be safe. He has Pikachu and his other Pokemon. Now, sit down and have some tea. It'll make you feel better." Lance directed his wife over to the chairs set out in the garden. The servants quickly got the hot tea and poured it for their royal majesties. Delilah nodded her thanks to them, and took a sip of it. Instantly she felt better. 

The trumpets sounded, making Lance and Delilah's heads look up, peering to the gates, which were a distance away. They both saw a horse riding in towards the stables. Lance stood up and whispered to one of the handmaidens. He walked back over to his queen just as shadowy figures emerged from the royal stables. "It appears," Lance stated, "that our son has arrived home." He finished, just as the figures' shapes could be made out.

"Ash!" Delilah cried, getting up from her seat and running over to her son. She embraced him in a big hug, and kept him in it till she saw a figure looming awkwardly behind both of them. The figure was in a cloak, her _son's_ cloak. "Um, Ash? W-who's your guest?" She asked, letting go of him and moving in front of the hooded figure. 

"Oh, mother…this is Misty." He walked over to her and pulled back her hood. She was stuck in place- frozen in fear. "Misty-meet mom." He said with a smile. Misty threw a lopsided smile at the queen. 

"I-it's nice to meet you, Your Highness." Misty said with a curtsey. The cloak was tied around her, keeping her whole body hidden, except for her neck and head. 

"Misty, you don't need to call her that." Ash said sheepishly.

"Yes, dear-you can call me Delilah!" She replied happily.

"Yeah, Mist. After all, she **is** going to be your mother-in-law!" Ash said with a smile. 

"Mother-in-law, Ash?" The queen asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, yeah, about that…" Ash trailed off, looking at the ground. He poked his head up and looked into Misty's eyes. "I've chosen Misty. I know it's to late, but I want Misty to be my wife." He said, moving around to put his arm around Misty's shoulders. 

"Oh, Ash!" Delilah ran up to her sun and hugged both Misty and Ash at once. Lance strode up and waited for Delilah to release them. 

"We must contact Brock, to tell him that you're safe." Lance told them once they had released the hug. "Come, let us get a messenger out, then we can talk in the drawing room." He led them to the castle, where he talked quietly with a young man around Ash's age, who dashed off a few minutes later. He then walked to the drawing room, which was located next to the library. "Come." He said, beckoning them inside. The trio went in, and Lance closed the door. A smile broke onto her face as he turned around. He walked over to Ash and Misty, with Ash's arm still around her shoulders keeping her close, and surprised them by giving them a hug. 

"S-so I'm taking it that you're ok with this engagement?" Ash said when his father let go of him. 

"Yes. You can be married as soon as you please. Prima the Second….doesn't want to marry you. King Drake and I wrote up a new agreement to keep off war. We simply…won't fight. We will resolve matters in a calm and peaceful environment. You are free to marry whomever you want- and Misty here is fine." Lance smiled at Misty and hugged her. Delilah followed suit, and kissed Misty on both cheeks when she let go of the red head. 

"Father, I want to be married tonight so that we may call for the Waterflower women tomorrow. Misty and I need to have a chat with the two eldest, so I would like to call the court in session Ok, by court, he means when the king and queen sit on their thrones and the countesses and counts (lords and ladies, etc, etc, etc.) watch as they bring forth 'criminals' and such people that are higher statuses in the feudal system. 

"We…could arrange that. Anything else, my son?" Lance asked.

"Well, could the ceremony be private, as to carry forth with our plans." Ash added.

"Of coarse! But, would you mind telling us about these 'plans' of yours?" The queen asked, joining in the conversation. 

"Yes, mother." Misty said with a tiny frown.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Knock, knock, knock.

"I'll get it!" Daisy shouted, rushing to the door. She had been in the kitchen, watching Joyce cook. She'd noticed that the servants weren't the same since Misty was taken. They were quieter, more scared, and different. They now truly hated Malena and Lily-not even bothering to hide it. They were nicer to Daisy, though, because she'd been kind to Misty. 

Even though Daisy'd yelled to them that she'd get the door, Malena and Lily both scurried to the door. They got there after Daisy, though, and skidded to a halt when they saw who was at the door. "Hello, m'ladies." The young messenger said with a bow. He stood straight and continued. "The King and Queen are requesting your presence at the royal court this morning. They have sent a carriage for you to arrive in, and," He leaned in close. "They're requesting that you arrive in….your **best** attire." He leaned back out and watched as Lily and Malena smiled at each other, and he winked at Daisy. 

"Yes, well, let's get ready, eh, Lily?" Malena said, breaking the silence.

Lily and her turned around and walked up the stairs-determined to look great for Their Royal Highnesses. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Ok, how'd you like it? Please read and review-I'm nearing the end of the story!!! YEAH!!! Ok, well, here's a link to my website. I have pictures posted on it here: **http://malonsranch.tripod.com/pictures/**

And here: **http://malonsranch.tripod.com/gallery/** . I have pictures of lots of stuff- both one that I've drawn myself, and on the second one is animated Gifs of Pokemon and Card Captor Sakura….I like it, and my pictures I've made are really cool. There are ones that go along with Forever After- mainly : 2 of Misty and 1 of Lily, Lily's isn't to swell, but Misty's are really neato! 


	11. The Royal Court

after 11 ****

Forever After

"I hope this works, Ash." Misty said, pacing the bedroom.

"It will, Mist, it will. And then, we can celebrate." Ash said, standing up from his seat at the end of the bed to Misty. "I will make sure of it." He whispered into her ear, and then nibbled on it. 

"Oh, Ash!" She said through a fit of giggles. Whenever he touched her, it sent a fit of goosebumps down her spine. "Ash, I need to get ready! If we're going to get the _country_ to agree, I need to look great!"

"Oh, Mist, you **already** look great!" He replied, kissing her along her neck, making her giggle more. 

"Oh, Ashy, look what I'm wearing right now!" She said, indicating to the silky nightgown she had on.

"Ashy?" Ash asked, not caring about the other thing she said.

"Well, it's the only name I can thing of, Your Highness." She said, taking a deep curtsey. 

"I like Ash better, Mist." 

"Fine, now-I **need** to get ready!"

"Well, I'll go get one of the servants. I'm sure your new handmaiden would be thrilled to help you out, but she's away at the moment." Ash replied, kissing her lower jaw. "So, I'll help you."

"First of all-I'm not going to use servants to help me dress. And, they **better** be well paid. You **know** how I feel about servants and their rights. Second of all-I'm sure my 'handmaiden' would love to help me, but she needs to be gone right now, for others' believes and suspicions about me. And Third of all-" She turned around in his grasp, his arms which were before resting on her waist were now on her lower back. "I would love for you to help me dress." She smiled, as did Ash. Misty stood on her tiptoes and kissed him firm on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he tightened his grip around her waist. 

Misty pulled apart a few minutes later. "Now, I **have** to get ready!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Malena Lily, and Daisy Waterflower." The Royal Trumpeters played a tune, and three women appeared at the top of the steps. The taller, and older, one swept down the few stairs with much grace and dignity that you could have mistaken her for the Queen herself. The middle one slowly floated down the stairs, and walked across the room like she was sitting on a bubble. The third, and smallest, walked down the stairs, looking about the room for a certain man. She found the tan boy's face and smiled, he smiling back. The first two made it to the royal dais, and swept down into a deep curtsey, their heads almost touching the ground, and stayed that way. The final girl did a curtsey behind them, but stood up after a few seconds, keeping her head looking down, a smile playing across her face.

"You may rise." Lance said, a small smile playing across his face as Lily and Malena rose. "I assume you've heard about my son, the prince, not marrying the Orange princess, Prima?" He asked Malena. He knew she was in attendance at the ceremony, but he wanted to see just how many lies she could tell before noticing it was a trap. 

"Well, You Majesty, we heard about it, but we didn't know for sure if it was true, seeing as you're wanting to forge a treaty with the Orange Islands, am I correct?" She asked, leaning her head forward.

"Yes, you're correct about the treaty, but I am not forcing my son to marry Prima. He had made a decision before midnight on the night of the ball, and we are going to now go by it." Malena was practically oozing with pride with that-she _knew_ her Lily was going to get chosen. "Now, answer me this question." Lance stood from his throne, with Delilah staying seated in hers. The prince was standing between his two parents. Lance walked to the edge of the dais. "Did you, or did you not, **lie** to Her Royal Majesty, the Queen or Jhoto and Kanto, my **wife**?!" Lance boomed, slamming the base of his scepter on the ground creating a large echo. 

The room went deathly silent.

"Choose you words wisely, _Madame, _for they may be your last." Delilah said from her seat. Her left hand was holding her scepter, her right was on the throne's armrest, Ash's hand over hers for support. 

"W-well, a-a mother would do anything for her daughter!" She said, sweat pouring down her perfectly make-upped face. A few hairs strayed from the perfect hairpiece she had chosen for herself. She had picked a royal purple dress for herself, a regal red one for Lily, and a forest green one for Daisy. Lily's was by far the most exquisite, then hers, and Daisy's was close to the designs of a servant's dress. 

"No, you don't do anything that would or could hurt the Royal Crown! You, the petty knifing thieves you are, _should_ know better than to do anything that could hurt my _son_, Prince Ash!" Lance shouted, the court was still. 

"Mother!" Lily gasped, "I _never_, in my wildest dreams, thought you would do such a thing!" She continued, stepping back and covering her mouth with her hand. "Like you, Your Majesties, I was just a victim here. She lied to us both, and I'm ashamed to call her my mother!" She said, facing the throne. 

"Oh! You insolent, _stupid_ girl!" Malena spat back. She was so mad at her daughter, that she forgot where she was-and _who_ was there. "I can't be_lieve_ you would even **say** that! You were just as much into the plans as I was!" She grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her so roughly that Lily's teeth clattered.

"See?! See what I have to put up with?!" Lily asked, pulling her arm from her mother's grip and facing the King. 

"Silence!" Lance projected, making the 2 women stop their bickering. 

"Are they _always_ like this?" Delilah asked Daisy, her voice dripping with boredom. 

"Worse, Your Majesty." Daisy said, hiding her smile, as she bowed her head down and curtsied again. 

"Daisy, sweetheart, I'd hate to think _you'd_ have anything to do with this, eh?!" Malena asked, turning to her youngest daughter.

"Of course not! _I_ am here for Lily, like always." She said with an innocent smile. 

Queen Delilah stood from her seat, releasing her son's hand as she did so. "Baroness Malena Waterflower. You are hereby stripped of your title, your land is to be given to your lovely daughter, Daisy, and you and your wrenched daughter are to be shipped to Seafoam on the next available ship, unless, by some odd miracle, someone here will speak _for_ you." She spoke, staring deep into Malena's eyes. She watched as the woman's eyes darted around the courtroom, looking for a face. Any face. 

The look of horror on Malena's face was fantastic, for Ash that is, along with Daisy. Ash's small smile spread, and he stepped forward one step.

The room was silent, all faces looking stonily at Malena. The silence was broken by a soft voice in the back of the room. "_I_ will speak for her." 

The crowd parted, letting the young woman through. Malena's face contested into that of terror. _No! She is **not** here! She's at Sir Gary Oak's. He promised me he's break her…She's not a member of the royal family-she just **can't** be!_ Malena fought with the voice in her head as she turned around to see where the voice came from. All the members of the court knew this woman was the one the prince chose as his wife, and so they all bowed or curtsied. Daisy did the same, but Lily and Malena stayed where they were.

"She is, after all, my _step_mother." The red head continued, slowly walking down the red carpet. She walked up, past her stepfamily, and to the thrones. She stood in-between Ash and Delilah. She was dressed in a gold bodice with a blue satin skirt that flowed to the ground. Her sleeves were made of a near-invisible material that appeared blue, and went to past her hands. Her fiery hair was atop her head, a small tiara surrounding it as it came down and settled below her waist. In her left hand was a scepter. It was made of solid gold, with legendary Pokémon engraved on it. The dogs were nearest the bottom, followed by Mew, Celebi, and Mewtwo. The three elemental birds were right below the large ruby placed in the gold. And, high above the others, were the 2 other legendary birds. Located right above them was a large stone that would change colors constantly. The magic stone was kept in place by the 4 gold 'claws' that surrounded it. Between her hands and the ruby were spirals in the gold pattern. In-between the spirals were all of the other 240 Pokémon. 

Ash put his arm around her waist, somewhat surprised that she came this early. "I don't believe you've met my wife." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, making her smile. 

"Yes. She was married to my son last night, and is going to be crowned today, now." Lance told the court. "Now, my daughter, stand before me." He told her with a smile.

Misty smiled back and stepped before him, Ash taking her scepter. A manservant handed the King Misty's newly made crown, and Misty kneeled down in front of her new father. "I now bestow on you, Misty Waterflower Ketchum, the title of Princess. Someday, you and the prince will rule over this kingdom, with the knowledge of what you learned from study and past mistakes." He placed the gold crown on her head, taking off the tiara, and continued. "Rise, Princess, and greet your people." She stood back up, and turned around to face the court. The rubies, diamonds, and sapphires embedded in the crown sparkled as she looked at the people of the court, then her attention turned back to her stepmother and stepsister. 

Ash walked up next to her and handed her back the gold stick, a silly grin on his face, and she walked down the few stairs to face her family. "I remember a time, not but a few days ago, when you told me to bow before royalty." She spoke in an even tone to Malena, glancing at Lily now and then. 

"Your…Highness." Malena choked as she fell to the ground. Lily followed suit, but a sob escaped her throat. 

"All I ask, Your Majesties, is that you show Lily and Malena the same courtesies they showed me." Misty said calmly as she faced the King and Queen. She turned back to her stepmother. "I want you to know that I will forget you after this moment and I shall **never** think of you again. But you, rest assured, will think of me every single day for the rest of your life."

"And how long might that be?" Malena dared to ask, her fingers crossed in front of her.

Ash held Misty's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, making Misty smile at Malena. "I hope it's forever." 

~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~

A/N-wow! That took a while! And it's not even that long! Well, I think you all wanted something to read, so I'll post this now…. I really want to thank all you who reviewed. You're so kind, and I can really tell who's been with me through the whole story. Thank you!!!!!! 

Please review this story. It's not over; I'm going to continue. And, since school's out for the summer, I hope to write a lot over this fabulous summer. I'm having a friend of mine write another chapter to The Show, and I'm writing a chapter to her story. I'm going to write more of The Meeting of Liz, and a lot more to Facing Reality. My Zelda story bites, and I'm probably not going to update it for a while!

Almost forgot! If you want to see some kool pictures I drew of characters from my story here, go to my website at [http://malonsranch.tripod.com/pictures/][1] . There are quite a few, some I like, some I loathe. I'm trying my best to scan them and upload, but for some reason, Tripod won't upload my NSYNC picture I drew! It's really awesome, too!

   [1]: http://malonsranch.tripod.com/pictures/



	12. Fin...maybe.... *new*

Forever After

Forever After

Misty walked through the palace halls, but was stopped by a hand pulling on her wrist. "Misty." A deep voice murmured. She turned around to face the king. 

"Father." She bowed her head in respect. "I-I can't believe I just did that…" She said quietly. 

"No-it was something that had to be done." He replied soothingly. 

"B-but she was _family!_" Misty countered.

"No. Family is people who help you out and care for you-who _love_ you. That family is we, Ash, Delilah, I, and some members of the royal court. But, those two _creatures_ are not family. They used your father and _you_, and that's why they had to be punished. You, Misty, have taught my son, and I, where the true problems of Kanto/Jhoto lie. We know, now, what is wrong with the country and how we can fix it. And it was _you_ who stole my son's heart-rescuing him from the cold box he had hidden it in. My wife and I thank you to our cores. You are our family now, too." He hugged her, which surprised the new princess, for she thought Lance was a very strict man. "My wife and everyone else thinks I am cruel, but you helped me become happy by making my son happy. Thank you." He whispered in her ear, then released her. "Now, go. Ash is waiting for you in your bedroom. He said something about where you were going to live."

"Oh, yes." Misty looked up at him and smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "Thank _you_, father, for loving me like you would a daughter of your own, and for letting me love your son." She bowed her head again.  


"No, no more of that." He lifted her chin up. "You needn't bow your head. From now on, you look down and back up. You are my equal, and you taught me that. I, for a very long time, thought that women were lesser than men, they couldn't think or imagine. But I was wrong, and I want you to know that you taught me that women _do _think and _do_ imagine."

"I-I-I…" Misty didn't quite know what to say. "Thank you." She said with a smile. She looked down at the ground, then back up at the king, and turned to leave. She made it through the corridors, till she nearly ran into the queen. "Ah, Delilah!" She said with a smile and a curtsy. 

"Misty. What you did less than an hour ago was very amazing. You were so strong…and I'm sorry for making you do it." Delilah said, her voice wavering. 

"Oh, no. You didn't make me do it, I made myself do it. I took ten long years of her forcing me about to do as she pleased-it was about time I took control." Misty smiled, reassuring the queen of what took place in court. "I…I want to thank you. If it weren't for you, Ash, and the king, I would still be at the manor, being forced about by Malena. And now, I can live a happy life with my love." She jumped. "Oh, I'm supposed to go see Ash!" She started off down the hall. "I'll see you at dinner!" She shouted over her shoulder as she dashed away.

Delilah merely chuckled.

~!~

"Where _is_ she?!" Ash asked himself as he paced across the rug. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of footsteps running and seconds later, the door opened. 

"Ash, I'm so sorry! Your father…and your mother…" She huffed out. She collapsed into his arms, and he happily held her and carried her over to the bed to sit. 

"It's alright, love." He kissed her forehead. "I just wanted to discuss where we're to stay till we become the rulers of the kingdom.

"Well….I had an idea….But I need your help…" She said with a smile. 

~!~

"Brock…really?!" Daisy gasped. The man she only knew for a week was on his knee in front of her, with a gold band in his hand. 

"Yes. I know you're the one for me…please, will you marry me, Baroness Daisy Waterflower?" He asked with a small smile. 

"Oh, but of coarse!" She helped him up and gave him a long, passionate kiss. 

~!~

"So, you want to live on the third story in the west wing? You want all of it kept to yourself? I can do that…but you'll need guards for when we move around during the year. You'll get half the ones now-"

"No, I want Brock and his squad. I want all my Pokemon brought here, and they'll protect us, shall the need for it ever arise." Ash interrupted. "The Pokemon get the first and second floor, and they can have, of coarse, the garden."

"Yes, that shall do. And servants?"

"The ones from the Waterflower Manor shall do just fine, along with a few cleaners. But…Misty has….her _own_ way of handling them…." Ash trailed off and looked at his father. "She said _she'd_ worry about hiring them, and we to not discuss it."

  
"Yes, well, that's fine. This all sounds fine to me, you shall get the largest room in the west wing of the third floor, and it shall be off limits to anyone without your permission. You'll get all the rooms there, and I want a few available for my," He coughed, "_grand_children."

Ash smiled at his father, and also blushed. "We'll..um…work on that." He said with a complex look on his face.

"Very well. I like this arrangement. Brock and Daisy, of coarse, can move in here, too, you know."

"No. Brock and Daisy want to take over the manor, which Misty happily agreed to. But, they'll stay here once in a while." Ash turned to leave.

"I shall get some servants to move the clothing and other things today, if you want your privacy…" Lance offered.

"Again, Misty is dealing with it. All she needs is your consent. I'm going now to tell her we can move rooms." Ash left the room, and Lance smiled. 

"They're going to make great rulers-a perfect balance, as prophesized."

~!~

"Well, Ash and Misty. It's goodbye for now. But, we'll see you again in a few months. Till then, be good, and watch over Cerulean, will you?" Delilah asked as she hugged her son and daughter in law.

"We will, mother." Ash said, putting an arm around his wife's waist. 

"I expect you put those couple months of privacy to good use?" Lance inquired, raising his eyebrows.

Ash blushed and chuckled, as did Misty. Delilah looked at her husband in mild disapproval. "_Lance_." She warned.

"Well, You Highnesses, Jeinine and Joyce have told me to expect a little one in about 7 months, give or take…so…you must return in no more than 6 months. I want you here, Delilah, to help me." She held the queen's hands and pleaded with her eyes. 

"Of coarse! I wouldn't miss it for the world, and you know it! I'll be back here in 5, no matter what." She promised, and sealed it with a kiss to the young woman's cheek. She did the same to her son. "I love you both, now, see you in a few!" She got into the carriage and waved them goodbye till the two rulers got to the palace gates. 

"Well, Misty, what should we do first? Visit the newlyweds or tour our new land, or even celebrate?" Ash inquired, leaning closer. 

"Celebrate later tonight, and I think Daisy wants a bit of 'alone time' with Brock, since they just married but a few days ago, and I've been wanting to see the palace grounds _so_ much since I came…would it kill you to take a walk around it?" Misty asked, hugging his arm.

"No, my dear, it won't kill me. I just don't want you poor feet to swell, like did my mother's when she had me in her."

"Oh, Ash. Jeinine told me about my mother's pregnancy and all her symptoms. They were little things, like dizziness and fatigue. Her feet never ached, only in the later months, about 8 or 9. And I'm not nearly that far, so let's go. I want to see my Pokemon. Eevee's probably dying to see me." 

"Yes, Pikachu probably wants to have the ability to roam the grounds, as will Eevee."

"And we'll give it to them. They deserve it." Misty countered as they walked. 

"Of coarse! I will give that to all my Pokemon here. They are all loyal to me, and they'll leave the third story west wing alone. Come on, let's race." He stopped her, and got into a starting position.

"Oh, you're going to lose this one, Ketchum." Misty said with a smirk.

"Oh, really, pregnant Ketchum? Don't be so positive….go!" He shouted, and they both took off. Misty won, of coarse. 

~!~

"Misty, do you know what you're going to name your child?" Daisy asked her stepsister as they drank afternoon tea. 

"Well, If it's a girl, then Rose, after my mother. But, if it's a boy-"

"If it's a boy, he's getting named after his father." Ash cut in as he walked up next to his wife. 

"Yes, Ash Satoshi Ketchum Junior." Misty said with a smile. 

"So, the baby's coming any day now, right?" Daisy inquired. 

"Yep. At least, that's what Jeinine and Joyce think. Jeinine helped my mother through childbirth, but Delilah _insists_ we hire a trained professional. So, we have a doctor who is helping. She says it'll be any day now, and the sooner the better. My back is aching!" She reached behind to rub her lower back, but Ash massaged it instead. "Thank you, love." Misty said with a sigh. 

"Misty!" A happy voice sang out across the garden. 

"Hello, mother!" Misty replied happily. She tried to stand to greet Her Majesty, but Ash put his hand on her shoulder. 

"No, you sit still." He ordered with a small smile. 

  
"Oh, honestly! I'm not _dying_. I _can_ walk around and such." Misty responded with a sigh.

"No, you sit still. You walked around and such for the first eight months and few weeks. _Now_ it's time for you to sit and let other's serve you, for once." The prince told her sternly. 

"Yes, your majesty." The red head replied with a heavy accent. 

The queen had reached the chairs they were sitting at, and she smiled at her son and daughter-in-law's playing. "Ah, I see you're doing well, today, Misty?"

"Yes, mother, I am. The baby's kicking quite a bit, but that's not surprising."

"No, the baby's probably as active as the mother!" Daisy said with a chuckle. 

"Yes, and I hope this child decides to come out soon- I want to get back up and move around! The over-protective husband here thinks I'll die if I get up to walk." Misty said, nudging Ash's side. 

"Well, can you blame me? I don't want my love to get hurt, and I sure don't want the baby to get hurt, so I must protect them." Ash said, looking at his beautiful wife. 

"Ash, you're to sweet." Misty reached for his hand and took it, rubbing circles on the outside with her thumb. 

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come inside. Lance needs Ash to go over plans for the party that's to be held after the baby's born. And I want you to come with me, Misty, to see the newly decorated baby room!" Delilah squealed, making Misty smile. 

She started to get up, but Ash swept her up in his arms and set her down on her feet. "Thank you, Ash." She kissed his cheek. "Now, let's go." Daisy, Misty, and Delilah started for the west part of the palace. Ash and Brock (who'd stayed quiet the whole time) started for the east part. 

"So how come you stayed quiet the whole time, Brocko?" Ash asked his best friend as they walked through the garden.

"Oh, well, I'm still thinking on a name for Daisy's and my child. She's due in about three months, but I can't think of a name if it's a boy."

"How about you name it after your father, I'm sure he'd be honored." Ash suggested. 

"Yeah, Flint would be good, but I want something _special_, you know, a name of it's own…"

"Well, you keep thinking, buddy." Ash patted his friend on the back. "You'll think of something."

~!~

"Uh-oh. The baby wants out, now!" Misty said, clutching her stomach. It was a few days afterward, and she was in the library with Ash, reading. 

"Ok, I'll carry you to bed." Ash hurried over and picked up his wife. Her water had broken, and was all over the floor. As he rushed through the halls, Misty screamed and balled her hands into fists. "Mother! Father! Servants! Anyone!" He shouted as he ran. A servant appeared next to him, running alongside. "Get the king and queen, and the doctor, and Jeinine and Joyce, and Tracey, and Brock, and Daisy." He rambled. The servant nodded, and turned around to the king and queen's quarters. Ash, though, continued to the west wing, where he put Misty in the first room, one unoccupied by anyone. He gently put her on the bed, and waited for everyone else to come. Lance and Delilah arrived first, and went about ordering the servants following them to get clothe and water and such. Tracey came next, with Professor Oak, but they were told to wait outside-only the women and Ash were allowed during the birthing. 

"The men can't handle it." Delilah said as she shooed them and her husband out. The doctor then came, then Joyce, Jeinine and Quincy, and finally Daisy and Brock, who had to stay out with the other men. Eevee snuck in when Brock was being shooed out. The lithe Pokemon jumped up onto the bed and nuzzled her mistress's neck. 

"Oh, Eevee…" Misty started, then screamed. She gathered the pain, and then continued. "I'm having the baby." She said with a smile. The Pokemon nodded, and curled up by her head.

~!~

Tracey, Oak, Brock, Quincy, and Lance all paced the hall in front of the door. "What's _taking_ so long?" Tracey asked no one, staring at the door.

"Tracey-birthing can take up to 12 hours, so it could be a while." Oak told his apprentice.

"Yes, but I _do_ wish they'd hurry." The young man replied, getting a chuckle from the others.

~!~

"Ok, Mist, here it comes. Now, squeeze my hand, ok?" Ash smiled down at his wife. The sweat plastered her long hair to her face, most of which was pulled into a ponytail at the top of her head. 

"Ok, m'lady. Now….push!" Jeinine ordered. She and the other doctor, Susie, were all set for the baby to come. 

"Uuuuuuunnnn." Misty groaned. She gritted her teeth as she felt the baby come out, and screamed at the pain. "Ahhh!!! It…hurts!!!" She said, squeezing the life out of Ash's hand. With his free hand, he took a cold, wet washcloth and rubbed it around her face. "Thanks." She murmured, then went back to screaming and pushing.

"Ok, we see the head." Susie said. "Now, push harder." 

  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!"

"Harder."

"AAAAAaaaahhhhh!!!!"

"Once more!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Ok, he's out!" Jeinine said happily. "Great-"

"Wait. There's another!" Susie said, dumbfounded.

"Another?!" Everyone in the room asked. 

"Yes, I can see it. Ok, come on, Misty. You gotta push again." Susie handed the baby to Jeinine, who cleaned him and wrapped him in a nice, soft blanket. 

"Noooo!!" Misty screamed.

"Harder!"  
  
"AAAAAhhhhhh!!!"

"You can do it Mist." Ash's soothing voice whispered into her ear, calming her.

"Push."

"Un……." She pushed, this time without screaming. 

"Last time, I promise." Susie said, helping to pull the baby out. 

"Uuuuuuuhhh." 

"She's out!" Susie exclaimed. She handed the baby to Joyce this time, who cleaned her off.

"Mist, you did it!" Ash told her as he wiped her forehead with the damp cloth.

"Would you like to see you new children?" Jeinine asked, walking up with the boy in one arm and the girl in the other. 

"My babies." Misty said with a smile, fighting the sleep that was washing over her.

"Here, let her hold them before she falls asleep." Ash said, taking the girl and handing her to Misty.

"Rose." Misty said with a smile. Ash handed her the boy, whom she held in her other arm. "And Ash Jr." She smiled and sighed. "You're going to grow to be amazing people, but…. I did a lot of work getting you to this world, so I need my sleep." Ash picked up his son while Delilah took Rose. 

"Rest, Mist. You need it." Ash kissed his wife on the forehead, and carried his son out of the room to show the men, his mother following. 

"Congratulations, m'lady." Jeinine said as she left. The other women followed, except for Daisy. 

"You did great Misty, and I know you'll be a great mother." With that, Daisy left the room to see her niece and nephew. 

~!~

A party was held a week later, honoring the twins. Misty was already up and running about getting ready for it. She had exercised after she woke up, so she still fit in her old dresses. But, she didn't wear them. She wore a new one Delilah had tailored specially for the princess. It was pink with a royal blue trim. There was a square-cut neck, and the long, flowing sleeves that barely swept the ground. There was red thread that was embroidered into the front, making the royal insignia right below Misty's chest. It was a fairly simple dress, but she liked it like that.

Joyce and Jeinine helped Misty get ready- brushing her long hair and getting her into her dress. Her stomach still wasn't as thin as it used to be, but she was working on it. Misty worked on training Ash's Pokemon in the art of dancing, which was great exercise. 

Joyce put on Misty's crown and smiled. "There, you're ready. Now, I believe your husband is waiting for you in the babies room." She told her maiden, who rushed out of the room. Misty entered the room adjacent to her and Ash's bedroom. It was a small room, with 2 cribs and a dresser for the babies' clothes. It had other things, gifts from around the country, and they were placed about the room. Ash was in-between the cribs, playing with both the babies. 

"Ash, I think your mother and father want us down at the party, not up here, playing with the children…" Misty said with a smile as she walked over to her husband.

"Look…" He whispered. He was looking down at Rose, who was laughing. "She has your hair and your eyes and your nose, but my laugh. And Ash Jr. has my eyes and my hair, but your nose and your smile." He stared in awe at his children. "I can't believe that less than a year ago I just met you."

"No, we met when we were young, but only once. But, yes, it is amazing that we got this far in such a little amount of time." Misty wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "But I'm glad."

"Me, too, love." He whispered back. He kissed her lips, and wrapped his arms around her waist, dipping her back and deepening the kiss. 

When they broke a few minutes later, the red head smiled. "I think the public would like to meet the twins." Misty said as she gently picked up Rose. Ash agreed by picking up his son, and they walked out of the small room, and out of their bedroom. They glided through the halls, and stopped before the courtyard entrance. Delilah, who was going to announce her children's presence, along with her grandchildren, was waiting patiently for them to appear at the back entrance, from the west wing of the palace. She saw Misty's flaming hair and smiled. 

"Excuse me." She said loudly. Lance motioned for the music to stop, and everyone turned to face the royal queen. "It gives me great honor in presenting to you the prince and princess's children- Ash Satoshi Ketchum and Rose Kasumi Ketchum." Ash and Misty walked forward and stood atop the royal dais, next to the queen. Lance stood up and took his scepter. He stood in-between Misty and Ash and looked down at his grandchildren. 

"I am not going to place crowns atop their heads, for they are but week old, but I am going to crown them. Prince Ash and Princess Rose, children of Prince Ash and Princess Misty, are the newest members of the royal family." Ash and Misty, who were told what to do, kissed the child they were holding's forehead and then held them up for the crowd to see. (I know, this crowning is different than Misty's, but the children were born into royalty, Misty wasn't, so they're different, got it?)

The applause was deafening, which made Misty smile. Her children were a hit, that was for sure. Her and ash brought the children down and carried them around to the 2 small cribs that sat between the princess and prince's thrones. Joyce and Jeinine had, by that time, made it into the room and sat behind the cribs, on comfortable chairs of their own. Quincy was else where, serving food. Misty and Ash placed the babies in the cribs, where the 2 women would watch them, and faced each other. 

"Would you like to dance?" Ash asked, his arm outstretched.

"I wouldn't think of anything else." Misty replied, taking his arm and walking out to the dance floor. The gypsies were, again, invited to the party. And Duplica and Todd were, no doubt, wanting to talk to them. There were many lower classes there, too. Servants were allowed-no, forced to come. The new policy in the court was- the better dressed and treated your servants were, the better treated you were. That was a policy Misty made, of coarse ^_~. 

Ash and Misty danced a bit as the king and queen watched, but Misty got pulled off the floor by the teal-haired gypsy after a bit. "Your Highness-"

"Misty." She corrected. 

"Yes, Misty, thank you so, so much." Duplica curtsied in her new dress. "You are a heroine to my people, and to the countries. And, I want to tell you that Todd and I have had our little one, but he's back at the camp. He was born a month ago. I just…wanted to tell you."

"Duplica, that's great! I'm so glad you're happy. You're welcome here any time, we have plenty of rooms, trust me, and I want to meet your son, he's probably terribly adorable, am I right?"

"Oh, yes, he's so sweet." Duplica agreed.

"Then come, let's dance with our love." Misty said, turning back to the dance floor. Duplica agreed, and went back to Todd. Ash and Misty danced more, but when it grew late, they went over to their children. 

"I think we should take them up to bed." Joyce said, gently scooping up Rose. 

"Yes, they are tired, and I want them in comfortable beds." Jeinine agreed.

"We shall be up later. We need to stay till the party ends." Misty told her friends.

"That is fine. We shall have the prince's Pokemon stand guard outside your door, and Eevee would be delighted to sleep with Rose, as Pikachu will with Ash." Joyce said with a smile.

"Thank you." Misty said with a nod. "After they're asleep, come back down and you can dance."

"We will, m'lady." Jeinine said. The two left.

"Misty?" A small voice inquired from behind the couple. 

"Hmm?" Misty turned around and faced her handmaiden in the Royal Court, Daisy. "My sister!" She hugged the pregnant woman. "Have you danced yet?"

"Yes, Brock and I have. But, my doctor, Eve, has used some of her psychic Pokemon on the baby, to see what it is, and she said the Pokemon detected a female mind!" Daisy squealed with happiness.

"Oh, that's great! You've always wanted a girl!" She hugged Daisy again. Then, Misty laughed. 

"What is so funny?" Daisy asked with a smile.

"I was just thinking of something….Duplica had a boy a month ago, and you're about to have a girl, and Ash and I had a boy-girl twin set…I was just thinking of what might happen when they're older, the romantic interests and all…" Misty trained off and looked away.

"Wouldn't that be great if your daughter and Duplica's son got together, and your son and my daughter-oh, that would be amazing!" Daisy laughed.

Ash, who was overhearing the conversation laughed, too. "You two…" He trailed off. "Mind if I danced with your sister?" Ash asked Misty, who smiled. 

"If I can dance with your best friend." She replied. Brock was making his way over to the trio. "Come, Brock! We're going to dance!" Misty swept him away while Ash and Daisy waltzed. 

"Ah, aren't they amazing, Lance?" Delilah asked, staring at her children.

"Yes, they are. I can't wait for them to rule this country. I know they'll make some great changes."

"Yes, they'll bring this country to its golden age, the one _we_ were supposed to bring to it." Delilah playfully punched her husband in the upper arm.

"Ah, yes, well, I let my heart ice over, but Ash won't let that happen, not with Misty and his son and daughter." They watched the two 20 year olds (yes, 20. Misty was 19 in the beginning, but she had her b-day while she was pregnant.) dance about in silence for a while, but it was broken. "Would you like to dance, my queen?"

  
"Of coarse, my king."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Ok, that is the END of this series!!! I'm so sorry for telling you all I'd continue, but I can't! I know I can write more stuff or adventures, but that, to me, is pointless! Why continue writing and make the story, possibly, worse when I could end it and keep it great? I'll consider highly about writing about the children's lives as they grow up, or something like that (I'll include Ash and Misty and all of them, seeing as they _are_ their parents and all), but only if I get, like, fifty reviews on this chapter! I know that's a lot, but I often tell others (my friends) about stories I've read that I absolutely **_adore_** (like Nightfall's 'The Kiss', which I suggest you read if you like Harry Potter), so you all can tell people about my story, and you can tell them to review, too ^_~. It doesn't hurt to fill in that little box below, I swear! Now, my thanks-

Trish –Thank you for sticking with my story ^_~ I love getting constant reviews from people

Spark Girl

Jus1digigirl –I noticed you review all the time-thanks!

Misty25

Nimiza

~*Erin*~ 

Psychic Mew 

Inami

the Iron Duke & the Desert Fox-Hilarious review-thanx!

~*~Cerulean babe~*~

Ronald J Whalen –your review made me laugh. I think Duplica and Todd look sweet together ^_~

Clow Mistress

Chloe

Hm..-ok, thank you for your review of chapter 8, but-if all of the people in the movies thought perfectly, then, what's the point of the movies? Of romance movies? Hm? Lol! Well, thank you for your review ^_~

Sean

Tasia

Jimmy –Thank you for that sweet review. I cried it was so sweet.

Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto Thanx for ideas on what to do, should I write more ^_^

SevenStar

Brock's gurl

Kitcat

Carolin Vanessa Rocha 

Icyhowler of the north/South Pacific WarriorsYD 

Avenger10

A*Mon –Your reviews (along with the others, but I just remember feeling all happy when reviewer alert e-mailed me with A*MON on it) really kept me going, Thank you.

DragnBlak251

I'd write a personal review to all of your guy's reviews, but I need to send this into Fanfiction, ok? I wrote little things on a few of the peep's names cuz their review was 'special'. Thank you all for reviewing and keeping me happy, even though I think Hm..'s review was a flame…. I can't tell….

Read my other stories, they're pretty good, and the new Anastasia one is a great one to read if you liked this story. Also-visit my website- [http://malonsranch.tripod.com/pictures/][1] -it's got some pictures (the NSYNC one finally uploaded! YEAH!), and sign the guestbook, it keeps me writing and drawing. I normally draw the pics first, and then write a story with the dress or such in it, so I need to know whether you like the pictures!

   [1]: http://malonsranch.tripod.com/pictures/



End file.
